


Todos quieren con Stiles

by scorn_biotech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorn_biotech/pseuds/scorn_biotech
Summary: Derek conocio a Stiles cuando tenia 17 años y Stiles conocio a Derek cuando tenia 12 años. Stiles se enamoro del moreno la primera vez que lo vio y asi el hiperactivo empezo a acosar al hombre lobo en la escuela. Al principio a Derek le molestaba pero al final se termino encariñando con el castaño y también se volvieron amigos. Después de un tiempo el lobo termina desarrollando sentimientos por el castaño que van más allá de los de amistad o fraternidad pero se los guarda porque piensa que son inadecuados por la diferencia de edad. Al final el moreno se gradua para luego mudarse a New York con su hermana, Laura. El humano le prometió  que lo esperaria hasta que regresara. Y así Stiles tendra que vivir su día a día sin su lobo amargado. ¿Podra Stiles esperar a su lobo amargado? O ¿se enamorara de alguien más?





	1. 12 y 17

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está publicada en Wattpad, decidí subirla aquí, espero les guste.

Stiles conoció a Derek cuando tenía 12 años y Derek conoció a Stiles cuando tenía 17 años. Se conocieron gracias a sus padres ya que estos empezaban a formar una sólida amistad, era inevitable que el castaño y el moreno no se conocieran.

El de lunares quedó prendado del moreno cuando lo vio por primera vez. Y desde ese día decidió estar lo más cerca posible del moreno. Mientras que el moreno había decidió exactamente lo contrario, estar lo más alejado posible del pequeño hiperactivo ya que después de haberlo conocido no le daba ganas de convivir más con él. 

Para desgracia del lobo, Stiles estaba por iniciar la secundaria, sus padres lo inscribirían a la misma secundaria en la que él está y lo peor es que tendría que llevarlo a la escuela con él en su Camaro y dejarlo en su casa terminando las clases. Para el castaño esas eran grandes noticias. Y para el lobo no tanto.

En los primeros días de clases del castaño no se despegaba del lobo en los recesos lo cual exasperaba a este, por todos los medios Derek intentaba quitarse de encima al hiperactivo. Todo la escuela se burlaba de él por tener a un niño de primero enamorado de él.

A partir de la tercera semana de clases del de lunares, el moreno había conseguido que dejara de acosarlo en los recesos gracias a que le había prometido al castaño irlo a visitar a su casa para jugar videojuegos o ver películas. Pero Stiles había encontrado la manera de ver al lobo sin molestarlo y era verlo jugar en sus prácticas de basquetbol. Le encantaba verlo jugar para él era lo más interesante en todo el mundo, de vez en cuando le gritaba algunas que otras palabras de apoyo y ánimo durante sus prácticas lo cual hacia avergonzar al moreno frente a sus amigos, los cuales solo se reían y burlaban de él. Pero Derek no hizo nada al respecto esa vez.

En la quinta semana de clases Derek había iniciado a salir con un chica llamada Paige, lo cual hacia enfadar mucho a Stiles, el castaño estaba hirviendo de celos y con ayuda de su mejor amigo Scott hacia lo imposible por separarlos. Siempre que los veía agarrados de las manos los separaba, se agarraba muy fuertemente a la mano del moreno y miraba a la castaña con molestia y le decía: Él es mío. Paige solo le daba gracias y lo miraba con ternura, y Derek solo se soltaba del agarre del menor y le regañaba diciéndole que lo dejara en paz pero a eso Stiles no le importaba no iba a desistir hasta que terminaran su relación. Pero sin importar los esfuerzo la relación de Derek y Paige florecía hermosamente haciendo rabiar al castaño y también deprimir. 

En la sexta semana de clases Stiles había desistido de separar al moreno y la castaña. Se dio cuenta que no tenía oportunidad delante de Paige. Estaba tan triste no prestaba atención en clases, no salía de su habitación, ni tampoco hablaba con Scott, estaba tan deprimido por lo de Derek y Paige, y también porque el lobo ya no iba a visitarlo a su casa como antes, que ya ni lo iba a ver a sus prácticas y tampoco hablaba con él durante los viajes en coche. Esto preocupaba al moreno considerablemente ya que se extrañaba de no verlo en sus prácticas, sabiendo que al humano le encantaba verlo jugar, así que había decidido hablar con el castaño ese viernes después de clases. 

Derek vio a Stiles ya esperándolo cerca de su Camaro al lado de la puerta del copiloto. Le había dicho a Paige que no podría irla a dejar a su casa como siempre hacía desde que habían empezado a salir ya que tenía que hablar con el menor. En cuanto Stiles lo vio el moreno le sonrió y se acercó a su coche.

-Hey Stiles- lo saludo alegremente el lobo.

-Hola Derek- le devolvió el saludo el castaño con voz apagada.- ¿Paige no vendrá con nosotros?

¿Desde cuando le decía Derek? Desde que sus padres le habían contado todo el rollo de los hombres lobo a los Stilinski (que fue unos pocos días antes de que el castaño iniciará la secundaria) el castaño le había empezado a llamar "lobo amargado" debido a su condición de hombre lobo y que a veces suele ser un amargado según él. Desde entonces siempre le decía de esa forma hasta ese viernes que lo llama por su nombre. Eso hacía sentir muy mal a el moreno, aunque lo negara en voz alta en realidad se había encariñado con el apodo.

-Nop, solo seremos tú y yo- dijo para luego quitar los seguros del coche y subirse al mismo.

El humano no tardó mucho en subirse en el asiento del copiloto, cerrar la puerta y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Ya cuando el lobo se había puesto su cinturón encendió el coche y salieron del estacionamiento de la escuela rumbo a la casa del menor.

-¿Cómo haz estado? Esta semana durante los viajes de coche no me hablas para nada, solo me saludas con un "hola" y de ahí no dices palabra alguna. Y además ya no me vas a ver a mis prácticas de basquetbol. Algo te pasa, ¿qué tienes, Stiles? - dijo preocupado sin despegar ojo del camino.

-Con todo respeto ¿a ti qué más te da? Ya no te molesto ¿no?- dijo molesto el castaño sin dejar de ver por la ventana del coche.

-Aunque no lo creas, si me preocupas Stiles. Además extraño que me veas jugar en mis prácticas, me gustaban tus palabra de apoyo.

-Eso no parecía gustarte tanto cuando te hice un cartel que decía "vamos lobo amargado" en letras mayúsculas.

Derek reconoce que en cierto punto fue un lindo detalle pero qué vergüenza le hizo pasar delante de sus amigos y su equipo.

-Admite que exageraste mucho con ese cartel y además no me hace gracia que me llames de esa forma delante de mis amigos. Estas triste por lo de Paige ¿no es así? Puedo oler tu tristeza. 

-¿Cómo quieres que huela? El chico del cual estoy enamorado está con alguien más- dijo mirándolo ya y haciendo un puchero.

-Stiles eres demasiado joven para decir que estás enamora de mí. Ya lo hemos hablado mientras jugábamos videojuegos hace 2 semanas.

-Eso crees tú. Tú me gustas. Admito que soy algo joven pero voy a crecer algún día, además me dijiste ese día mientras jugábamos videojuegos y me hablas de que soy demasiado joven y blabla, que eras... ¿Cómo era el nombre?

-Bisexual.

-Aja, eso. ¿Por qué no puedes esperar por mi?- dijo haciendo un puchero nuevamente.

-Stiles, tú sabes que en cierto punto te consideró mi amigo pero eres demasiado joven y no te veo con otros ojos más que como un niño. Además como ya dije eres muy joven para saber a ciencia cierta si estás enamorado de mi, puede de que en algunos años ya no sientas nada por mi.

-Y puede de que aún siga sintiendo lo mismo por ti.

-Sabes que me gusta Paige y siento que aunque pasen los años solo te seguiré viendo como un amigo.

-Es lo que tú dices. Quiero que sepas que aunque no me gusta que salgas con Paige, ella me agrada, es buena persona- dijo sonriéndole.

-Que bueno que te agrade, ella es genial al igual que tú- comentó también sonriendo.

El castaño solo se sonrojó.

-Siento si te he ignorado desde que salgo con ella. Prometo desde ahora que siempre que pueda veremos películas o jugaremos videojuegos como antes. Y hoy vamos a jugar videojuegos.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias lobo amargado! ¡Prometo ir a volver a verte a tus prácticas!- dijo todo emocionado.

Derek se alegraba internamente de que el castaño lo volviera a llamar por su apodo.

Ese fin de semana el castaño y el moreno lo aprovecharon para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

En la séptima semana todo volvió a la normalidad. El castaño volvió a hablar con el moreno durante los viajes de coche, hablaba con él durante el almuerzo y por supuesto lo iba a ver a sus prácticas. Lo único que cambio fue que el hiperactivo se llevaba mejor con la castaña y eso alegraba bastante a Derek. 

Stiles se dio cuenta de que no importa sino puede estar con su lobo amargado mientras fuera feliz él lo sería. Además la castaña está resultando ser buena amiga a pesar de que ella sabía de sobra que él esta enamorado de su novio. También que se llevaban que durante el partido del viernes de Derek entre ellos dos le habían hecho un cartel que decía en letras mayúsculas: ¡VAMOS DEREK! Que ambos sostenía. Hasta ese fin de semana lo pasaron en la casa del castaño jugando videojuegos o viendo películas ellos tres.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene un final, durante el miércoles de la novena semana de clases, Paige le informó a Derek que se mudaría a Eugene Oregón debido al trabajo de su padre y que se irían ese sábado. Esto entristeció muchísimo al lobo eso significaba que ya no la vería más. El castaño también estaba triste se había encariñado con Paige aunque en cierto punto le alegraba que se fuera pues aún seguía enamorando de Derek.  
Todo lo que resto de esa semana Derek y Paige procuraron pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Inevitablemente el sábado llegó y con eso la partida de Paige, el moreno y el castaño habían ido a la casa de esta para despedirse, Paige y Derek habían decidido terminar su relación, ya no veían más futuro para ellos. Y con eso se dieron un último beso y Paige abrazo al castaño, y susurro algo en su oído que el lobo no alcanzó a entender. Cuando el abrazo termino la castaña se despidió y se subió al coche de sus padres, y se fue. Derek siguió al coche con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-Voy a extrañarla- dijo Stiles.

-Yo también. Vámonos, te dejaré en tu casa.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al Camaro.

-¿Qué te dijo Paige?- preguntó algo curioso el lobo.

-Es secreto- dijo burlón.

-Ok, no preguntaré más- comentó sonriendo.

Se subieron al coche y el moreno puso rumbo a la casa Stilinski.

Durante 3 semanas después de la partida de Paige, el moreno estuvo algo deprimido pero por suerte tenía al castaño para animarlo y hacerlo reír. Ya a partir de la cuarta semana de la ida de Paige ya no se sentía triste gracias al castaño que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con él en esas vacaciones de Navidad. Se la pasaban entre paseos por el bosque, viendo películas o jugando videojuegos.

Ya de regreso a clases Derek se sentía más alegre todo gracias a "su" castaño. Le tenía tanto cariño que lo consideraba su hermano menor. A Stiles le molestaba un poco que lo viera como un hermano menor pero de a poco se empieza y eso ya era un comienzo para su relación.

Pasaron los meses y llego lo inevitable, el lobo ya estaba por graduarse de la preparatoria lo que significaba que se iría a New York para estudiar la universidad y también significa que el castaño ya no lo volvería a ver. Eso hizo al hiperactivo deprimir al igual que al lobo, no quería estar lejos de su castaño. Pero el moreno pensó que era mejor estar lejos de su castaño, ya no lo veía de la misma forma desde que cumplió los 13 años y eso le preocupaba no podía verlo de distinta forma él tenía 18 años, no podía verlo como algo más. Así que si seria lo mejor que él se fuera.

En la noche del baile de graduación, Derek decidió pasarlo en su casa con el castaño viendo películas ya que lo le dieron ganas de invitar a alguien al baile y mucho menos ir, pensó que era más divertido estar con el humano que en el baile y tenía razón lo era. Llego el día de la ceremonia de graduación del moreno a la cual por supuesto asistió toda su familia hasta los Stilinski acudieron a la ceremonia y claro que no podía faltar el castaño. Todos estaban felices incluido Stiles a pesar de que después de que terminaran las vacaciones ya no lo vería.

Durante las vacaciones, Stiles aprovechó cada momento para estar con el lobo el cual hacia lo mismo que él. La noche antes de que se fuera Derek a New York con su hermana Laura, Stiles se quedó a dormir a su casa, el castaño y el moreno se encontraban el la habitación del mayor sentados en la cama de este con la intención de ver una película.

-Oye Derek- le interrumpió el humano antes de que le diera play a la película.

-¿Qué pasa Stiles?- pregunto para luego verlo a la cara.

-Te extrañare mucho- dijo con tono triste.

-Yo igual- dijo igual triste.

-Quiero que sepas que te esperare.

-No tienes que hacer eso, vive tu vida, enamórate de alguien más. Yo sé que algún día me olvidaras y encontraras a alguien más del cual enamorarte- dijo aunque eso le dolió como no tenía ni idea.

-Claro que no. Yo te esperare aunque tú no lo hagas- sonrío con tristeza. 

Él creía que el moreno no le correspondía sus sentimientos lo cual si hacía pero el lobo decidió no decírselo. Sería lo mejor sino se lo decía. 

-Veamos la película, me muero por verla- dijo Stiles emocionado.

Derek solo asintió y dio play a la película.

Al día siguiente toda la familia Hale y Stilinski fue a despedir a Derek al aeropuerto. Toda su familia se despidió de él con un efusivo abrazo al igual los Stilinski. Cuando le tocó despedirse de Stiles, este solo lo abrazo y empezó a llorar.

-Te voy a extrañar muchísimo- hablo entre sollozos el menor.

-Yo igual. No sabes cuánto- dijo intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Te voy a esperar- susurro

-No lo hagas- susurro igual.

-No me importa lo que digas, lo haré de todos modos.

Cuando el abrazo termino el lobo solo negó sonriendo. 

-Adiós a todos, los extrañare mucho.

Y con esas últimas palabras dio media vuelta y se fue a abordar su avión. Ya cuando el avión empezó a despegar todos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su visión.

No importaba lo que le dijo su lobo amargado él lo esperaría. 

Ya en el avión, Derek pensó que no importaba lo que sentía hacia el castaño lo intentaría olvidar. Era lo mejor para el castaño, por mucho que le doliera él sabía que tarde o temprano el menor lo olvidaría y se enamoraría de alguien. Pero que equivocado estaba...


	2. Primeras semanas sin él

Tan solo habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de Derek y el castaño no dejaba de llorar en silencio en su habitación. Esta muy mal desde la partida de su lobo amargado. Tanto que algunas veces tenia pesadillas donde terminaba gritando y no se calmaba hasta que alguno de sus padres llegaba a consolarlo. 

No quería saber de nadie, ni siquiera de sus mejores amigos, Scott y Cora. Quienes hacían hasta lo imposible por animar a su amigo pero el castaño seguía igual. Pero el hispano ya se había cansado de ver a su amigo de esa manera, así que había decidido recuperar al que alguna vez fue su tan hablador y alegre amigo, Stiles.

-No puedes seguir así- dijo el moreno a la vez que se plantaba delante del castaño, él cual estaba sentado en un árbol talado.

Después de una semana de la ida del lobo, Stiles había empezado a dar paseos por el bosque ya que le recordaba a los que daba con Derek pero casi siempre iba a la misma zona a sentarse a pensar y de vez en cuando a llorar donde estaba ese árbol talado porque siempre había frecuentado mucho ese lugar con el mayor.

El castaño solo lo miro un momento para después dirigir de nuevo su mirada hacia abajo.

-Stiles sé que estás mal por lo de Derek, también yo aunque no lo creas, me cae bien Derek pero no puedes seguir de ese modo. Esta bien, Derek era el "amor de tu vida" pero tienes que olvidarlo. Hay más peces en el mar mi amigo.

Stiles solo le dedico una mirada fulminante y si la miradas mataran, Scott ya estaría más que muerto.

-Ok, eso al parecer te molesto un poco. Pero es que tengo razón tienes que seguir adelante hasta Derek te dijo en su día que no lo esperaras y aunque me duela decirlo el tiene razón, no tienes porque esperarlo. Tienes que seguir tu vida sin él. Derek lo querría así.

-¿Y pretendes que lo olvide de la noche a la mañana? ¡Él era todo para mí!- gritó todo hecho un basilisco.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No digo que lo superes de la noche a la mañana pero ya llevas mucho tiempo deprimido y me preocupas al igual que a Cora. Ya no pasamos tiempo juntos los tres como antes. Nos ignoras por completo, en las clases, en los recesos e incluso cuando Cora y yo vamos a tu casa tu mamá no nos deja subir a tu habitación a ver qué tal estás. Es muy frustrante- comentó resoplando.

-Lo siento de verdad que lo siento- dijo para sorpresa de su amigo.-Es solo que es difícil olvidar esto que siento por Derek, además se de sobra que él me a dicho más de una vez que no lo espere pero yo quiero hacerlo.

Scott colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de su amigo.

-Lo entiendo, en serio pero tal vez más tarde que temprano lo termines olvidando aunque te duela oírlo.

-Tal vez lo olvide o tal vez lo más probable es que no- dijo juguetón a la par que sonreía.

-Ahí está ese Stiles que tanto extrañaba.

-Vamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos, se me antoja ganarte en el Halo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Estas loco si piensas que me vas a ganar- comentó entre risas el hispano a la vez que empezaba a caminar al lado del hiperactivo.-Oye ¿sabías que le gustas a Erika Reyes? Ella es bastante bonita, no deberías desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir con ella.

-Scott eres un idiota- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco para luego reírse.

-Pero tú idiota favorito.

-Ese es Derek, lo siento- dijo burlón.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a casa del castaño, en cuanto llegaron empezaron a jugar pero eso si no sin antes llamar a Cora a ver si quería jugar con ellos la cual se sorprendió de escuchar a su amigo castaño más animado y feliz pero se alegró de saber que su amigo ya estaba mejor, acepto de inmediato diciendo que iría enseguida a la casa de Stiles. Los tres se pasaron el resto de la tarde entre videojuegos y bromas. Después de dos semanas de ser ignorados por el castaño Scott y Cora al fin habían recuperado a su mejor amigo.

Dos semanas más habían pasado después de la partida de Derek y Stiles se sentía mucho mejor. Ya no lloraba ni tampoco tenía pesadillas. Estaba muchísimo mejor pero eso sí seguí extrañando con locura a su lobo amargado con él cual no había hablado desde que se fue. El humano no había recibido ni una sola llamada por parte del moreno y eso lo preocupaba mucho pero intentaba no pensar mucho en eso.

-Hey Stiles adivina que- dijo todo emocionado Scott acercándose junto con Allison, Cora, Kira, Erika, Malia, Isaac y Boyd hasta su casillero.

Malia Tate era una nueva integrante a su grupo de amigos, ella es hija del tío de Cora, Peter Hale. Es una mujer coyote ya que su madre lo es. Ella posee el apellido de su madre ya que Peter desconocía la existencia de Malia hasta que llegó tres semanas después de la partida de Derek a la mansión Hale diciendo que era hija de Peter. Obviamente no le creyó hasta que le dijo quién era su madre con la cual solo había tenido un amorío que duró unos cuantos meses hasta que Corinne se fue de Beacon Hills sin decirle nada a Peter. Resultó que se había ido porque estaba embarazada y no sabia que hacer ya que solo pensaba que Peter no la quería lo cual si hacía, así que había decidido irse para criar ella sola del bebé. Por desgracia después de catorce años Corinne sufrió en un accidente de coche muy grabe y antes de que Corinne cayera en coma le dijo a Malia que buscará a su padre que el cuidaría de ella. Después de haberle contado todo a Peter este quedo en shock momentáneamente pero luego de eso lo embargaron un montón de sentimientos felicidad de saber que tiene una hija, tristeza por lo que le sucedió a la que una vez fue el amor de su vida, Corinne y enojo hacia esta última por no haberle dicho que estaba esperando una hija suya. A pesar de que le dijo a su hija de que no tenía ni idea de su existencia y que por eso no había estado presente en su vida, esta estaba enojada y dolida con él así que la relación que tenía Malia con su padre era algo tensa pero al menos se llevaba bien con toda la demás familia Hale que la había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

También estaba Allison Argent, ella era nueva en el pueblo se había mudado hacía dos semanas. No había mucho que contar solo que su mejor amigo Scott estaba más que loco por ella. Pero ella estaba interesada en alguien más.

Había también otra chica nueva en el pueblo, esa era Kira Yukimura, se había mudado al mismo tiempo que Allison. Se mudó con su familia debido al trabajo de su padre que era dar clases de Historia en su escuela, lo cual apenaba enormemente a la pobre. Tampoco había mucho que contar solo que ella estaba loca por Scott.

-¿Qué pasa Scott?- preguntó mientras cerraba su casillero.

-¡Lydia nos invitó a su fiesta de disfraces este Halloween! ¿No es genial? Jamás nos invitan a fiestas es a la primera que nos invitan, ahora que lo pienso creo que esto se debe a que Allison la mejor amiga de Lydia- dijo todo pensativo.

La castaña solo río por el comentario de Scott.

-Si Stiles hay que ir- dijo Cora animando a su amigo.

-No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer como la tarea- dijo poco convencido el hiperactivo.

-Oh vamos Stiles, la fiesta cae en sábado tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacer la tarea.

-Tendría que pedir permiso pero no creo que me lo den.

-Ya había pensado en eso y tengo un plan infalible. Mira le decimos a tus padres, a los de Boyd y al padre de Isaac que se van a quedar a dormir a mi casa y yo le diré a mi mamá que yo me quedaré a dormir a la tuya, cuando mi madre se vaya a hacer su turno nocturno yo les avisaré para que vengan a mi casa así nos pongamos los disfraces y nos vayamos a la fiesta.

-Pero ¿que hay de Cora, Allison,Malia, Kira y Erika? No podemos dejarlas botadas y ya- rebatió el castaño.

-Ya quedamos nosotras cinco en decir que nos iremos a dormir a casa de Lydia- hablo Allison.-Aunque sabemos de sobra que no vamos dormir vamos a una fiesta- comentó maliciosamente la castaña.

A veces a Stiles le daba miedo Allison aunque prefería no decirlo en voz alta, le daba miedo la reacción de esta pero no le tenía tanto miedo como a Cora ella sí era de temer.

-Esta bien iré pero con una condición- sentenció el castaño.

-¿Cuál?

-Que tú te disfraces de Robin y yo seré Batman.

-Esta bien- dijo suspirando.

-¿Y de que se van a disfrazar?- preguntó curioso el castaño.

-Yo de un gatito- comentó Erika.

-De un esqueleto- dijo Allison.

-Bailarina de ballet- dijo entusiasmada Cora.

-Eso no cuenta Cora, tú ya vas a clases de ballet- rebatió Malia.

-Por eso me disfrazare de eso.

-Esta bien. Yo iré disfrazada de una estudiante de Hogwarts. Tengo el disfraz desde hace varios meses porque había ido a una fiesta de disfraces en donde vivía antes.

-Genial, me encanta Harry Potter- comentó el hiperactivo sonriéndole a Malia.

Esta le devolvió la sonrisa algo tímida.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Scott refriéndose a Isaac,Boyd y Kira.

-Yo como el capitán James T. Kirk de Star Trek- comentó todo emocionado el de rizos.

-Yo como los de men in black- dijo algo tímido Boyd.

-Iré disfrazada de SpiderGwen- dijo muy entusiasta la pelinegra.

Todos la miraron raro. No tenían idea de quién era SpiderGwen. Kira al darse cuanta de que sus amigos no tenían idea de quién era decidió explicárselos.

-Ella es una versión de Spiderman. ¿Saben quién es Gwen Stacy? Pues ella es uno de los intereses amorosos de Peter Parker. En un cómic ella es Spiderwoman y en vez que la araña muerda a Peter muerde a Gwen. Listo ya saben quién es SpiderGwen- dijo feliz de haberles aclarado la duda.

-Wow Kira, no sabía que te gustaban los cómics. ¿Te gusta los de DC comics? Por favor dime que sí- rogó Stiles.

-Claro en especial los de Batman son mis favoritos pero prefiero los cómics de Marvel.

Si antes al hiperactivo le agradaba Kira ahora aún más. Además de que es una ternurita de persona.

-Algún día hay que hacer una competencia de quien sabe más de Batman- comentó emocionado el de lunares.

-Claro que si- dijo soltando unas risitas la asiática.

Cora por un momento miro mal a Kira que al darse cuenta de esa mirada fulminante que le dedicaba dejo de reír. 

Siguieron charlando un rato hasta que sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases, cada uno de los amigos se fue a sus respectivas clases. Stiles se fue a clases de Inglés con Allison ya que esta clase les tocaba a ambos juntos.

Mientras los dos castaños se dirigían al salón de clases, Allison rompió el silencio cómodo que se había formado entre ellos.

-¿Crees que le guste a Isaac?- preguntó de repente la castaña.

-¿Qué?- esa pregunta tomo a Stiles totalmente desprevenido.

-Lo que oíste. Por favor no me hagas repetirlo- suplico la castaña.

-Esta bien... Bueno en realidad no tengo idea- hablo con franqueza el hiperactivo.

-Bien entonces hazme un favor y yo haré otro por ti. He visto como miras a Lydia últimamente así que si averiguas si Isaac está interesado en mí o no yo hago que Lydia deje de ignórate y te hable muchísimo más.

El castaño se puso rojo como un tomate. A él no le gustaba Lydia admitía que era guapa y todo eso pero no le gustaba pero eso no explicaba porque la miraba tanto durante las clases, recesos y cuando recorría los pasillos por supuesto. Ok, tal vez le llamaba la atención solo un poco.

-Ella no me gusta. A mí me gusta Derek- dijo intentando convencer a la castaña de eso aunque parecía más que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que a ella.

-Ah si claro como no- hablo con sarcasmo.

-Oye el sarcasmo es lo mío lo tuyo es el arco y las flechas. Te repito a mí no me gusta... 

La frase del hiperactivo quedo en el aire al ver a pelirroja pasar al lado de la castaña.

-Hola Lydia- la saludo Allison.

-Hola Allison- le devolvió el saludo a su mejor amiga.

-Hola Lydia, ¿cómo...- intento saludarla pero la frase quedó al aire ya que esta paso de él olímpicamente.

Allison solo lo miro en plan "¿qué decías?"

-Ok, tal vez solo me llama algo la atención- admitió algo cohibido.

-Bien. Averigua si le gusto a Isaac o no y yo consigo que Lydia te note más. ¿Qué dices? ¿Trato?- preguntó a la par que llegaba hasta su asiento a sentarse.

El castaño no tardó en seguirla, se sentó a su lado derecho mientras la miraba sin saber qué responder.

-Esta bien pero si la respuesta por parte de Isaac es negativa, no te desquites conmigo- dijo algo temeroso.

-Bien lo prometo- dijo solemne la castaña.

En cuanto terminaron de hablar llegó la maestra cinco minutos después.

Stiles se sentía mal con respecto a su amigo Scott, sentía que lo traicionaba por hacerle ese favor a Allison pero no podía perder esa oportunidad que le ofrecía la castaña. Ahora solo tenía que averiguar si a Isaac la gusta Allison o no. Lo malo es que no tenía la menor idea de cómo saber si Isaac estaba interesado o no en Allison. Iba a hacer más difícil de lo que había pensado. Al menos tendría algo en qué pensar que no fuera Derek y que aún no lo a llamado. Estupido lobo amargado que no llama para tan siquiera dar una señal de vida.


	3. ¿Qué si yo que?

Había pasado una semana desde la charla que tuvo el hiperactivo con la castaña, era jueves y aún no había averiguado nada con respecto si Isaac gustaba de Allison o no. No sabía cómo abordar al de rizos sin ponerse nervioso, le daba miedo cagarla y que se enterara de que la castaña gusta de él. 

El lado positivo de todo eso es que no había pensado mucho en su lobo amargado que por cierto seguía sin llamarlo pero eso a el humano no le importaba de momento aquello, lo único que le importaba y era su prioridad averiguar lo que siente Isaac por Allison. Tenía que averiguarlo antes de que la castaña se impacientara. Porque siempre que la castaña tiene oportunidad le pregunta si ya sabe si Isaac gusta de ella o no, lo cual el castaño contesta con un "no todavía pero en eso estoy" y eso hace rabiar un poco a la joven arquera.

Para su suerte tenía una clase libre la cual coincidía con Isaac. El de rizos se encontraba comiendo un sándwich de crema de cacahuate sentado en las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la escuela. 

-Hola, Isaac- lo saludo a la par que se sentaba en el mismo escalón donde estaba Isaac.

-Hola, Stiles, ¿cómo te la pasas?- preguntó dejando su sándwich encima de sus piernas.

-Bien, ya sabes algo aburrido. Oye quería hablar algo contigo pero no sé cómo lo tomaras- comentó algo nervioso.

-Claro, habla pero espero no tenga que ver con ese tal Derek. Aún recuerdo cuando me hablabas de cuanto lo extrañabas, que lo esperarías y no sé qué más mientras llorabas- recordó algo fastidiado.

-No, es de algo diferente y por ciento, ¡entiende que estaba hecho mierda ¿si?! No todos los días se va el chico del que estás enamorado- dijo sonrojado pero a la vez molesto.

-Okay, okay, ya entendí. Ahora dime lo qué querías decirme.

-Bueno... Mmm... No sé cómo decirlo... Bueno tú sabes... ¿Qué piensas de Allison?- preguntó todo nervioso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó muy sonrojado el de rizos.

-Tu ya sabes ¿que es lo que piensas de ella?- preguntó otra vez pero ya menos nervioso.

-Bueno... Pues no se... Ella es bonita y agradable- comentó tartamudeando. Se notaba que le ponía nervioso hablar de ella.

-¿Acaso te gusta?- preguntó algo suspicaz.

-¿Qué dices, amigo? No claro que no.

El castaño lo miro receloso.

-Okay, si tal vez me gusta un poco. Pero debes prometer no decírselo a nadie en especial a Scott y Allison- le suplico al castaño.

-Tienes mi palabra- mintió vilmente el castaño.-Bueno te dejo tengo que hacer la tarea de Maté. Nos vemos después- se despidió del de rizos a la vez que se paraba.

-Si, nos vemos- se despido algo extrañado con la ida tan repentina del castaño.

El castaño salto del segundo escalón y siguió su camino hacia fuera. Estaba que saltaba de felicidad ya tenía la información para Allison. Ya no le debía nada tan solo tenía que esperar para decírselo.

En cuanto estuvo fuera busco una mesa para sentarse, la cual encontró rápidamente. Se sentó y ahí espero a que terminara esa hora.

Se sentí algo mal por su amigo, Scott. Él que era su hermano y lo traicionaba al juntar al Allison con Isaac. A él ya ni le importaba si Lydia notaba que si existía o no, no niega que si le gusta la pelirroja un poco pero él estaba enamorado de Derek después de todo. Pero eso sí si tiene la oportunidad de salir con la pelirroja no iba a decir que no a una cita con ella, el humano lo tenía bastante claro. 

El pobre Stiles no sabia que hacer con respecto a la información que tenía sobre Isaac y si ¿le mentía a Allison? Que en realidad Isaac no siente nada por ella. No sabía qué hacer.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se había sentado al lado suyo.

-Hola, Stiles- le saludo alegremente Malia.

El castaño al escuchar su voz se sobre saltó un poco.

-Ah, hola, Malia, no es que no me alegre de verte pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenía una clase libre y pues venía a sentarme aquí afuera a adelantar algunas tareas pero te vi así que dije ¿por qué no hacerte algo de compañía?- comentó sonriéndome.

-Gracias que linda de tu parte en serio- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

El castaño y la morena esta última semana pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ya que Stiles le explicaba Matemáticas a Malia ya que esa era la materia que peor se le daba a la mujer coyote y gracias a las continuas clases que le impartía el hiperactivo en su casa o en la mansión Hales se habían acercado mucho más. 

-¿En qué pensabas? Antes te vi algo pensativo- dijo algo preocupada.

-No es nada. Cosas mías. No es nada de qué alarmarse- comentó en tono tranquilo.

-Bien... Bueno quería aprovechar para... No se...

-¿Quieres que te explique algo de Matemáticas? Tú sabes que siempre puedo echar una mano con eso- le sonrió ampliamente.

-No, no es eso. Es sobre otra cosa- dijo nerviosa la coyote.

-Bueno, ¿entonces de qué?

-Quería saber si... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Qué si yo qué?- preguntó totalmente sorprendido. No esperaba que la mujer coyote gustara de él.

-¿Qué si quieres salir conmigo?

-Si te escuche es solo que me sorprendí. No sé qué decir Malia. Me siento halagado pero sabes quién me gusta- dijo algo apenado.

-Si, Lydia Martín- gruñó con desdén el nombre de la pelirroja.

-No... Bueno en realidad un poco pero me refería a Derek.

-Pero ni siquiera está en Beacon Hills y además tú a él no le gustas- comentó enojada.

-Ya se todo eso de sobra pero es lo que siento por él- dijo algo mosqueado por la actitud por parte de la coyote.

-Esta bien. Lo siento, no debí haber dicho aquello- se disculpó al notar que el humano se había molestado.-Es solo que tú me gustas. Aparte de Cora y Kira eres uno con los que más me llevo mejor de todo el grupo. Vamos sé que nos podríamos divertir. Podemos ir a ver una película y luego ir a comer pizza- le animó la castaña.

Stiles se lo pensó un momento y recordando las palabras de Derek de que siguiera adelante con su vida y que saliera con más personas. Al final decidió aceptar. Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano le termine gustando Malia.

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido- accedió el humano sonriendo y ya más tranquilo.

-Genial. Pasas por mi casa el sábado a las 3:00. Le diré a mi tía Thalía que nos lleve al centro comercial- dijo toda sonriente.

-Esta bien. Nos veremos el sábado entonces.

Sonó la campana y con eso anunciaba que las clases habían acabado por hoy.

-Bien, Stiles. Nos vemos mañana. Recuerda el sábado a las 3:00- se despidió la morena a la par que se levantaba.

-Si no lo olvidaré. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió de ella.

Stiles solo observo cuando se iba en dirección hacia los corredores y dejó mirarla hasta que la perdió con la vista. Estaba nervioso por su cita, jamás había tenido una cita en su vida. ¿Y si se quedaba sin temas de conversación? Que tonta pregunta, jamás se quedaba sin temas de conversación ni menos con Malia. Solo tenía miedo de que si la cita iba mal por culpa de eso terminará con su amistad. El castaño saco esa idea de su cabeza, no tendría porqué ir mal la cita, solo iba a tener una cita con una chica bonita con la cual se llevaba bastante bien y eso que el bien se quedaba algo corto.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela donde su madre lo debería estar esperando en el estacionamiento. Ya después le contaría las nuevas a Scott exceptuando lo de Isaac claro.

Stiles estaba jugando videojuegos en su computadora cuando su madre llamó a la puerta.

-Stiles, cariño, Kira vino a verte- dijo Claudia entrando a su cuarto.

-Dile que suba por favor- dijo Stiles cerrando su juego.

-Claro, cariño- dijo antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo.

A el hiperactivo no le extrañaba que Kira viniera a visitarlo, de hecho había quedado con ella ese día para debatir algunos cómics, estos días últimamente iba mucho a su casa la asiática para hablar de cómics y de películas de superhéroes. Con Kira estaba forjando una sólida amistad y además de tener un montón de cosas en común ella era un amor de persona. Stiles le a tomado mucho cariño.

La puerta se abrió revelando a la pelinegra y a su mamá

-¿Estás segura que no quieres algo de comer, linda? Te veo en los huesos y eso no está bien en pleno desarrollo- le dijo con cierto reproche Claudia a Kira.

-Esta bien, Sra. Stilinski. Aceptaré ese sándwich y también las galletas- le dijo dulcemente.

-Enseguida te subo la comida, cariño y te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Claudia. Señora me hace sentir mayor- comentó entre risitas la madre de Stiles antes de salir del cuarto.

-Tu mamá es muy insistente era como la cuarta vez que le decía que no tenía hambre pero es muy dulce de su parte preocuparse por mí.

-Así es ella, ¿qué puedo decir?- comentó algo apenado por su mamá.-¿Trajiste los cómics?

-Sip, están en mi mochila- dijo a la par que se sentaba en mi cama y dejaba su mochila encima de esta.-Pero antes de que empecemos quiero preguntarte algo.

-Claro seguro- me senté a su lado.

-Quiero que prometas no decir nada ¿si?- hablo con nerviosismo.

-Claro que si, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado por su amiga.

-Bueno... ¿Tú crees que le guste a Scott?

Esa pregunta no sorprendía para nada a Stiles, muchas veces había atrapado a la asiática mirando a su amigo y también en una ocasión Kira le había prestado su libreta de apuntes de Historia, y sin querer en la última hoja de esta estaba escrito: Scott y Kira encerrado en un corazón. Si sabia de sobra que su amiga estaba loca por el hispano.

Por desgracia el sentimiento no era mutuo. Le daba tanta pena tener que decirle que el moreno no sentía lo mismo que ella pero de repente se le ocurrió una gran idea. Le diría que sí, que su amigo si gustaba de ella así los juntaría, solo tenía que hacer que Scott gustara de ella, tarea que el castaño veía muy fácil. Y lo mejor es que Scott no sentiría mal por lo de Allison si le gustaba Kira. El plan perfecto o eso creía.

-Si le gustas. Scott me lo dijo hace unos días- mintió por segunda vez ese día.

-¿De... De verdad?- preguntó algo ilusionada.

-En serio- le sonrió ampliamente.

-Wow... No puedo creerlo. ¡Es genial! Mañana lo invitare a salir- dijo toda emocionada la pelinegra.

-¡No!- soltó de sopetón el castaño.

Kira lo miro extrañada.

-Quiero decir... No, tienes que esperar hasta que él te invite a salir. Conozco a mi amigo y sé que te dirá que no. Él es algo tímido así que dale tiempo pero sin duda yo sé que él te invitara a salir pronto.

-Esta bien esperare a que él me invite a salir. Oh Stiles estoy tan feliz. Le gusto a Scott- canturreo la última frase.

-Si...- dijo algo nervioso.-Bueno ahora hagamos el debate- soltó de sopetón.

-Bien pero sabes que yo ganaré el debate- hablo con suficiencia.

-En tus sueños me ganaras- hablo también con suficiencia el castaño.-Ya veras que yo ganaré ja ja.

-Ya lo veremos, Stiles. Ya lo veremos.

Se pasaron la tarde debatiendo que cómic era mejor que el otro, al final la que resultó triunfal fue Kira. 

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Kira

-¿Entonces?...- preguntó extrañado el hiperactivo.

-Deja de fingir. Ya sé que Malia te invito a salir.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Malia me contó, claro. ¿Entonces aceptaste?- preguntó muy interesada. 

-Si.

-Oh es genial. Eso significa que te gusta Malia- afirmó la asiática alegremente.

-No me gusta. Solo acepte porque pensé que sería divertido y además Derek en su día me dijo que no lo esperara. Y pensé que tal vez algún día me guste Malia.

-Bueno espero que si te llegue a gustar, me pondría triste por Malia si al final no sientes lo mismo por ella y además por muy amigo mío que seas agarraría alguna de las katanas de mi mamá y te la enterraría en alguna de tus extremidades. Después de todo Malia es una de mis mejores amigas, no soportaría verla mal.

-Wow, entiendo. Prometo no lastimar a Malia. Además te garantizo que más tarde que temprano me terminara gustando. Ella es estupenda y muy bonita- le aseguro.

-Bien. Con eso estoy más tranquila- dijo a la par que se paraba y tomaba su mochila.-Bueno Stiles, tengo que irme. Tengo que regresar antes de que anochezca- camino en dirección a la puerta.

-Claro Kira, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- se despidió sin moverse de su sitio.

-Hasta mañana- dijo y salió de la habitación del castaño.

En cuanto la asiática salió de su cuarto, se acostó en su cama todo pensativo. ¿Cómo haría que su amigo se interesara en Kira? Ahora que lo pensaba no creía que había sido tan buena idea como había pensado haberle mentido a la asiática. ¿Y si al final el hispano no le terminaba gustando Kira? Temía que al final sus dos amigos terminaran heridos por su culpa. 

Lo que daría el hiperactivo por tener a su lobo amargado para que le aconsejara pero el cabrón ni siquiera le había llamado aún. ¿Qué se había olvidado de él tan pronto? ¿Por qué no lo llamaba? ¿Acaso lo intentaba olvidar? Pues bien dos podían jugar ese juego, si el lobo amargo trataba de olvidarlo el también lo haría. Con ese último pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormido.


	4. Cita que antes era para dos ahora es para cuatro

-Wow, ¿en serio Malia te invito a salir?- preguntó incrédulo el hispano.

-No, en realidad invito a salir a Spiderman- comentó con sarcasmo.

-Eso suena más creíble- dijo burlón mientras cerraba su casillero.

Stiles en cuanto llegó a la escuela y vio a su amigo, Scott, le contó sobre la cita que tenía con Malia, aunque el hispano no podía creérselo.

-Y se supone que eres mi mejor amigo- hablo fingiendo un tono lastimero.

-Lo siento, no eres tú. Es solo que Malia es rara, no creía que pudiera gustar de alguien.

-Pues al parecer si puede y ese alguien soy yo- se señaló con los pulgares.

-Me preguntó de todas las personas de la escuela en las que ella pudiera haberse fijado tenias que ser tu.

-Lo dices como si no fuera atractivo. Y yo soy atractivo hasta para los chicos gays. Un ejemplo de ello es Danny- dijo con suficiencia.

-En primera: no es que no seas atractivo, tienes lo tuyo y en segunda: Danny jamás a dicho que te considera atractivo- le aclaró.

-Claro que le parezco atractivo, cuando le pregunto y no contesta, su silencio es una afirmación.

-Como sea. ¿Cuándo vas a salir con Malia?- preguntó con interés.

-Mañana a las 3. La señora Hale nos llevará a ella y a mí al centro comercial.

-Genial. Estoy feliz por ti, vas a tener tu primera cita y además estás empezando a olvidarte de Derek. ¡Eso es amigo!- le comentó bastante sonriente.

-Si, bueno... Ya es tiempo de que va ya dejando a atrás a Derek y empiece a salir con alguien ¿no? Y qué mejor persona que Malia- le sonrió algo triste.

-Que envidia. Tú tienes una cita con una chica linda y yo aquí más solo que un perro. Si tan solo no me diera miedo invitaría a salir a Allison. ¿No sería asombroso que tú, Malia, Allison y yo saliéramos los cuatro en una cita doble?- preguntó algo ilusionado.

En eso al castaño se le ocurrió una brillante idea o eso pensaba él.

-Oye, ¿y si salimos en una cita doble mañana?

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender nada el moreno.

-Si bueno, no sé si hago bien a contarte esto pero tú le gustas a Kira.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-Le gustas a Kira y pienso que sería grandioso que tú, ella, Malia y yo saliéramos los cuatro en una cita doble- le dijo algo impasible.

-¿Le gusto a Kira?- preguntó con incredulidad.

El castaño suspiro nasalmente intentando no matar a su amigo y siguió hablando.

-Sí, le gustas. Ella me lo dijo ayer pero yo ya lo sabía desde hace un tiempo. En serio amigo, sí que eres despistado.

-Wow, no sé qué decir.

-Creo que deberías decir: Es genial que le guste a una chica asombrosa, guapa y que además le gusten los cómics y las pelis de superhéroes- hablo imitando la voz del hispano.

-Yo no hablo así- dijo algo molesto.

-Claro que sí y no cambies el tema. Dime ¿qué opinas de lo que te dije?

-Bueno pues... Ella es estupenda pero no me gusta. Me gusta Allison ya te lo había dicho.

-Ya lo sé pero creo que si le dieras una oportunidad a Kira terminaría gustándote. A mí no me gusta Malia pero creo que podría llegar a gustarme, por eso accedí a salir con ella. Vamos Scott, invita a Kira a salir, ella te terminara de gustar más que Allison.

-¿Por qué tanto interés de que salga con ella? No será solo porque es tu amiga friki- le reprochó.

-Puede que sí y ¿qué? No me negarás que Kira es muy guapa y además de que es genial. Yo sé que te terminaría gustando. Entonces, ¿la invitaras a salir?

Scott pareció pensárselo un minuto antes de contestarle a su amigo que parecía algo ansioso por su respuesta.

-¿Dónde nos vemos para la cita?- le preguntó algo resignado.

-¿En serio la invitaras a salir?- preguntó algo estupefacto.

-Visto que me seguirás insistiendo, además puede que tengas razón. Kira es asombrosa, voy a darle una oportunidad.

Cuando el hispano acabo de decir todo aquello, apareció la antes mencionada, Kira, quien estaba a unos metros de los chicos sacando algunos libros y cuadernos de su casillero. Scott la miró algo embelesado, antes no se había percatado de lo bonita que era. Stiles al notar como su amigo miraba a la asiática le animo para invitarla a salir.

-Bien, ¿qué estás esperando? Invítala a salir. Dile que nos veremos en mi casa para luego ir a la mansión Hale, donde la señora Hale nos llevará al centro comercial- le animó sonriéndole.

-¿Y si me dice que no?- preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Es en serio, Scott? Ella está loca por ti, deja de ser un cobarde e invítala de una vez antes de que alguien llegue a hablar con ella.

-Tienes razón. Ahora voy. Deséame suerte- dijo para luego caminar hacia la asiática.

-Suerte- le dijo antes de que se alejara.

El hiperactivo observó muy atento la escena que se llevaba acabo. Scott se encontraba parado frente a Kira quien sólo estaba mirando al moreno atentamente mientras le mostraba una preciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Scott volvió donde Stiles con una sonrisa que lo decía todo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el castaño sonriéndole. Con sólo ver la sonrisa de Scott ya sabia la respuesta.

-Me dijo que pasara por su casa a las 2:40. Tenías razón, sí le gusto- sonrío ampliamente.

-Que te dije. Esta loca por ti.

-Oye, ¿Malia no se molestara porque nos pegamos Kira y yo a su cita?- preguntó apenas reparando en la reacción que podría tener la morena.

-No lo había pensado ¿sabes? Pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de ello. Aunque no creo que se moleste si le explicó la situación. Así que no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo, ¿ok?

-Esta bien, si tú lo dices- hablo no muy seguro.

En cuanto Scott termino de hablar, se acercó por detrás de Stiles Cora sonriéndoles a ambos ampliamente.

-Hola chicos, ¿de qué hablaban?- dijo la morena parándose al lado de Stiles.

-De nada, solo de la cita doble que tendremos Stiles y yo- contestó Scott.

-¿Cita doble? ¿Con quién?- preguntó extrañada. Su sonrisa desapareció para dar seguimiento a un ceño levemente fruncido.

-Yo con Malia y Scott con Kira- contestó esta vez Stiles.

-¿Malia? ¿Vas a salir con Malia? ¿Por qué, Stiles?- preguntó con voz calmada pero frunciendo más el ceño.

-Pues, Malia me invito a salir y le dije que sí. Al parecer le gusto. No tenía ni idea de que podría gustarle- comentó sonriendo algo embobado.

-Ni yo. Ella jamás me dijo que tú le gustaras y eso que nos contamos todo- dijo un tanto dolida.

-¿En serio? Bueno ella habrá tenido sus motivos para no decirte nada- intento consolarla Scott.

-Tal vez. Bueno me voy a clase de Mate con Kira antes de que comience, no quiero llegar tarde. Nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo para después irse a donde estaba la asiática.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera despedirse de su amiga, ésta ya se había ido junto con la pelinegra.

-Que raro ¿no? Ella siempre se queda con nosotros hasta que suena el timbre- dijo extrañado el hispano.

-Tal vez quiere hablar con Kira sobre la cita doble que tendremos- especulo el castaño igual de extrañado que su amigo.

-Puede que sí- le concedió no muy seguro.

-Bueno Scott, espero que te pongas guapo para la cita y también espero que la trates bien porque si no tomaré mi bate de béisbol y te golpearé hasta dejarte medio muerto- le advirtió el castaño.

-Entiendo. No tienes que ponerte en plan hermano mayor- hablo entre risas el moreno.

-Sólo me aseguró- dijo también riéndose.

En eso sonó la campana y ambos se fueron a su clase de Mate.

Era hora del almuerzo y Stiles se encontraba sentado en unas de las mesas de a fuera, hablando con Allison, quien había llegado a sentarse en la mesa del castaño frente a éste abordándolo con la misma pregunta de siempre para la cual el castaño ya tenía diferente respuesta.

-Así que, ¿sí le gusto?- preguntó bastante contenta la arquera.

-Sip. Ahora puedes dejar de acosarme y ya podrás invitarlo a salir o que se yo.

-Muchas gracias Stiles. Te debo una. Por cierto no he olvidado el trato- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Sabes qué? No lo hagas. Ya no me importa.

-¿Por qué? Si se suponía que te gusta Lydia ¿no?- preguntó curiosa.

-Si bueno, de que me atrae me atrae pero tengo una cita mañana con Malia. Ella me invitó a salir y pues creo que puede llegar a gustarme- se explicó el castaño.

-Oh entiendo. Te felicito Stiles. Ya estás dejando a atrás a Derek, me alegro por ti. Espero que tu cita de mañana va ya bien y si te termine gustando Malia. Bueno de todos modos le hablare bien de ti a Lydia por si no te termina de gustar Malia. Yo los shippeo a ti y a Lydia- hablo poniéndose en píe dispuesta a ir se.

-Vaya que detalle, que lindo eso que nos shippees, pero no es necesario que le hables de mi- hablo algo extrañado por la revelación de su amiga.

-De todos modos lo haré y además ya lo hacía. Nos vemos Stiles. Les echaré la sal en su cita- comentó la castaña sonriente para luego irse de ahí. Ella ya estaba elaborando un plan para juntar a la pelirroja y al castaño.

El pobre Stiles no cabía de su asombro, su amiga le acababa de desear mala suerte en su cita, no podía creerlo. Bueno si, tal vez un poco. En eso llega a sentarse a su lado derecho cierta mujer coyote que por cierto estaba bastante contenta.

-Hola Stiles- lo saludo muy animada.

-Hola Malia- le de volvió el saludo de la misma forma.

-¿Dónde está Scott y los demás? ¿Por qué estás tú solo aquí?- preguntó sin perder su estado de ánimo.

-Están en la cafetería. Es que quería hablar contigo a solas.

-Bien pero antes de que digas nada mira esto- dijo muy entusiasta para luego sacar su garras de la mano derecha.-¡Stiles, mira mis súper garras afiladas!

-¡Malia, escóndelas antes de que alguien te vea!- le ordenó alarmado.

La coyote suspiro e hizo lo que le ordenó el castaño.

-No hay nadie al rededor que me pudiera ver.

-Aún así era peligroso. Alguien pudo verte- le regañó.

-Lo siento. Lo que pasa es que estoy feliz. Antes no podía sacarlas a voluntad, ahora gracias a mi tía Thalía ya puedo hacerlo y pues quería mostrártelo. ¡¿A qué es genial?!

-Muy genial- dijo fingiendo entusiasmo.-Oye Malia, tengo que decirte algo importante- dijo algo serio.

-Ya no quieres salir conmigo ¿verdad?- ese tono de voz alegre y entusiasta había sido reemplazo por uno algo triste.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Yo lo entiendo, si ya no quieres salir conmigo está bien- dijo resignada.

-¡No! No me refería a eso. Claro que todavía quiero salir contigo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Es de otra cosa lo que te quiero decir- se apresuró a aclararle las cosas a la castaña.

-Oh bien. Entonces, ¿qué me quieres decir?- preguntó un tanto más relajada.

-Bueno... ¿No te molesta que haya invitado a Scott y Kira a nuestra cita?- preguntó un poco temeroso.

-¿Los invitaste? ¿Por qué?- preguntó aún relajada pero algo extrañada.

-Resumiendo, me imagino que tú sabes que a Kira le gusta Scott ¿no?

Malia solo asintió.

-Pues, convencí a Scott para que la invitara a salir en plan cita doble con nosotros, Scott no le gusta Kira pero sé que le podría llegar a gustar si la conoce a profundidad así que logre convencerlo para que accediera a invitarla a salir con nosotros y así a él le termine gustando Kira.

-Entiendo, ayudas a Kira. Qué lindo de tu parte. No me molesta que vengan. Entonces, ¿cómo quedamos mañana?- le sonrió ampliamente.

Stiles también le sonrió para luego darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a la coyote, quien al recibirlo se sorprendió mucho pero no le disgustó para nada el beso, después del beso volvió a hablar el castaño.

-Scott y Kira vendrán a mi casa para luego los tres irnos a tu casa para que nos lleve la señora Hale al centro comercial.

-Me parece bien. Lleguen puntuales. 

-Claro, no quisiera hacerte esperar- le sonrió para después volver a besarle la mejilla.

Malia solo se sonrojó levemente. Cuando Stiles terminó de besar su mejilla izquierda, sonó la campana anunciando que el almuerzo termino. Ambos se fueron cada uno a su respectiva clase, pero eso sí, no sin antes el castaño volver a besar la mejilla de la coyote.

Por fin llego el sábado y Stiles se encontraba sentando en el sofá de la sala viendo la tele mientras esperaba a que llegaran sus amigos para irse a la mansión Hale.

-¿Todavía no llegan tus amigos, cariño?- preguntó Claudia sentándose junto a su hijo.

-No deben tardar. Scott ya fue por Kira así que ya deben venir en camino- le contestó a su madre mientras veía de nuevo el mensaje de texto de su teléfono que le había enviado su amigo hace diez minutos.

-Bien. Espero que se diviertan mucho. Ya sabes que si sucede algo llámame en seguida.

-Lo sé mamá. No te preocupes- le sonrió tratando de relajarla.

En eso sonó el timbre de la casa Stilinski. Stiles de inmediato se levanto del sofá y fue corriendo hasta la puerta, cuando llegó hasta ella, la abrió así revelando a sus amigos que estaban más que sonrientes.

-Hola Stiles- saludaron ambos a la vez.

-Hola chicos- les de volvió el saludo bastante sonriente.-Wow Kira, te ves muy guapa, me encanta la sudadera que llevas- le elogió a Kira.

-Gracias Stiles. A Scott también le gusto la sudadera, ¿a qué está genial la sudadera?- dijo algo entusiasta.

-La verdad que sí- le confirmo Scott sonriente.-Bueno, vayámonos o se nos hará tarde. Mi mamá quiere que llegue a casa a las 8 y no planeo desobedecerla- hablo con cierto miedo.

El castaño y la azabache solo se rieron por el último comentario de su amigo.

-Bien. ¡Mamá ya nos vamos!- le gritó Stiles desde la entrada a su madre.

-¡Ok cariño, no olvides que debes llegar a las 8 o si no te castigaré por tres semanas sin salir a ningún lado!- le gritó su madre desde la sala.

-¡Ya sé, adiós, te amo!- volvió a gritar el castaño mientras salía de la casa. Stiles cuando cerró la puerta vio cómo sus amigos intentaban no reírse.

-¿Qué? Después de todo es mi mamá y se preocupa por mí- se encogió de hombres sin verle la gracia a su situación.

-Lo sabemos, sólo que tu mamá es adorable es todo- le comentó Kira entre risitas.

-Como sea. Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde- dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar en dirección a la mansión Hale. El hispano y la asiática solo se limitaron a seguirlo.

En el camino a la mansión Hale se dedicaron a hablar los tres de que habían hecho ese día antes de verse, de Star Wars, aunque ese tema solo lo hablaron Stiles y Kira, ya que Scott aún no había visto las películas lo cual hizo que ambos frikis no lo vieron bien y le dijeron que debía ver las películas. De ahí hablaron de un sin fin de temas triviales hasta que por fin llegaron justo a la hora exacta a la mansión Hale. Malia se encontraba a fuera sentada en el porche de la misma esperándolos. En cuanto los vio sonrió ampliamente y corrió hasta donde el hiperactivo para luego abrazarlo con entusiasmo.

-Malia sé que te alegras de vernos pero no me dejas respirar- dijo el castaño sin aire.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenada soltándolo de su abrazo.-Hola chicos, que bueno verlos-los saludo con la mano.

-Hola Malia, igual es un gusto verte. Gracias por invitarnos a esta cita- le agradeció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo no sabía hasta que Stiles me dijo, pero no me molesta que vengan con nosotros- le contó un poco seria.

Stiles al escuchar a su cita decir eso se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano derecha y negó con la cabeza. Debió haberle dicho que decir a Malia, por si la asiática le decía lo que le acababa de decir. 

-Oh, de todos modos gracias igual por no molestarte- dijo un tanto apenada Kira.-Por cierto té ves muy guapa, me gusta tu pantalón- le elogió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.-¿A qué se ve muy guapa, Stiles?- le preguntó dirigiéndose al castaño.

Éste sólo se quitó la mano de la frente y miro detenidamente a Malia.

-Sí. Estás muy guapa Malia- le elogió un tanto embobado.

-Gracias Stiles- le agradeció un tanto sonrojada.

-Si, si, todos estamos muy guapos. ¿Ya nos vamos? Por si no lo recuerdan tengo que llegar a casa a las 8 me castigarán de por vida- hablo Scott arruinando el momento.

Kira sólo lo miro con reproche mientras que Stiles y Malia le lanzaban una mirada fulminante.

-Bien, vamos todos adentro. Le diré a mi tía Thalía que ya nos lleve al centro comercial- dijo dando media vuelta y luego empezando a caminar hacia la casa.

Los preadolescentes se limitaron a seguir a la morena. Ya dentro de la casa Malia les dijo que se sentarán en los sofás mientras ella iba por su tía, quien estaba en la cocina. Los tres amigos se encontraban hablando cuando cierta morena bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola Cora- le saludo Kira amigablemente.

Ésta sólo la ignoro y les dedico a los tres una mirada cargada de rencor en especial a Stiles, éste sólo la miro extrañada y cuando intento averiguar qué le pasaba a la morena, ésta se fue en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó totalmente extrañado Scott.-¿Acaso le hicimos algo?

-Ni idea, amigo. Yo que sepa no le hemos hecho nada- le contestó igual de extrañado.

-No se preocupen. Sólo está enfadad conmigo. Ignórenla- dijo Malia como si nada entrando en la sala.-En un momento sale mi tía y nos lleva. No tardará- comentó sentándose al lado izquierdo de Stiles.

-¿Por qué está enojada contigo? Sí se supone que son como hermanas- preguntó curioso Stiles.

-Por cosas que no entenderías, Stiles.

El hiperactivo la miro extrañado pero no dijo nada. En eso sale de la cocina Thalía Hale acercándose hasta donde ellos estaban sentados.

-Hola niños, que gusto verlos. Perdón por tardar estaba dejando la comida lista para después- hablo la mujer en tono dulce.

-No nos hizo esperar mucho. Gracias por llevarnos señora Hale- le agradeció dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué cariño. Y deja de llamarme señora Hale, llámame Thalía. Eres como un hijo para mí al igual que Scott, además hago lo que sea por mi sobrina favorita- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a ésta última para después mirar a Kira, ésta se veía algo cohibida por la situación.-A ti no te conozco, ¿tú quién eres, dulzura?- le preguntó a la azabache.

-Soy Kira, soy amiga de Stiles, Scott, Malia y Cora.

-Así Malia y Cora me han hablado de ti. No entiendo cómo está es la primera vez que vienes. Ellas deberían invitarte a venir más seguido. Malia deberías invitar a venir más seguido a Kira, ¿cómo es posible que apenas la éste conociendo?- le regañó Thalía a su sobrina.

-Prometo invitarla a venir más seguido tía Thalía. ¿Ya nos vamos antes de que se haga tarde?

-Bien, chicos vámonos ya- dijo caminando en dirección hacia la entrada de la casa.

Los cuatro chichos la siguieron sin rechistar. Ya a fuera de la casa todos se montaron en el todoterreno de la tía de Malia. Malia se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras tanto sus amigos se sentaron atrás.

-Abróchense todos el cinturón- les ordenó Thalía encendiendo la camioneta.

Todos le hicieron caso, ya cuando Thalía vio que todos se habían abrochado el cinturón de seguridad, arrancó el todoterreno y comenzó a conducir en dirección al centro comercial. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Stiles decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta que se moría por hacer desde que vio a la madre de Derek.

-¿Thalía?- la llamo el castaño.

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Sabes porque no me ha llamado?- preguntó un tanto tímido.

Scott miro algo molesto a su amigo, Kira lo miró curioso y Malia se voltio para verlo y dedicarle una mirada fulminante que le hizo temblar un poco de miedo. Al ver el resultado obtenido por el castaño, la coyote sonrió complacida con el resultado y volvió la vista al frente. Thalía al percatarse de ello miro a su sobrina de reojo y le dedico una mirada molesta, ésta sólo inclinó la cabeza un poco apenada.

-¿No te ha llamado? Qué raro, de seguro debe estar muy ocupado con la universidad-mintió la morena. Tendría cuentas que arreglar con su hijo más tarde.-Pero yo le llamaré para que te llame más tarde.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Thalía- le agradeció más animado.

-No hay de qué cariño.

De ahí todo el viaje siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron al centro comercial. Thalía se estacionó y hablo con los chicos.

-Bien, vendré por ustedes a las 7:30, espérenme en la entrada del centro comercial a esa hora. Nos vemos en unas horas chicos, diviértanse.

Todo el grupo de amigos se despidió de la madre de Cora y se bajaron del todoterreno a toda prisa, tenían que comprar los boletos para la película que verían, la función empezaba a las 3:30, no tenían tiempo que perder, tenían diez minutos para comprar los boletos y la comida que comprarían la dulcería del cine. Afortunadamente tuvieron tiempo para hacer todo eso, cuando ya era la ahora de la función, los cuatro amigos entraron a la sala y cada uno se sentó en su respectivo asiento, se sentaron en medio de la antepenúltima fila de asientos, Scott estaba sentado en medio de Kira y Stiles, Kira a su lado derecho y Stiles a su lado izquierdo, y Malia por supuesto se sentó al lado de Stiles. La película transcurrió con normalidad, a veces alguno de los amigos hacia un comentario sobre la película cada uno a su respectiva cita. Malia a mitad de la película aprovechó a tomar la mano izquierda de Stiles, la cual se encontraba en el descansabrazos, éste al percatarse del agarre le dieron ganas de soltar la mano de la coyote, no se sentía del todo como tomándola pero de todos modos no la soltó. Scott por su parte se sintió realmente cómodo en compañía de la asiática así que le tomó la mano, ella al notar el agarre miro a Scott toda sonriente y le beso la mejilla. Cuando la película termino ambas parejas salieron de la sala aún tomadas de la mano, salvo que el castaño al salir de la sala soltó la mano de la coyote excusándose con que iba al baño. Ya cuando el hiperactivo salió del baño y se encontró con sus amigos, los cuatro habían decidido ir a comer pizza a Pizza Hut. Cuando emprendieron el camino hacia la pizzería, Malia había intentado volver a tomar la mano del castaño, pero éste fue más rápido y esquivo su agarre haciéndose que metía sus pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Malia sólo suspiro y se resignó a sólo caminar al lado de Stiles. Mientras tanto unos pasos más adelante de ellos, estaban Scott y Kira aún tomados de la mano hablando amenamente sobre la película y otras trivialidades. En cuanto llegaron a la pizzería, los chicos les dijeron las chicas que apartaran mesas mientras ellos iban a ordenar la comida. Mientras hacían cola el primero en romper el silencio fue Scott.

-Tenías razón. Kira es asombrosa. No entiendo porque no me había fijado en ella antes- dijo el hispano muy entusiasmado.

-Te lo dije, sabía que te terminaría gustando. Agradéceme después- dijo con suficiencia a la par que ambos avanzaban en la fila.

-Lo hago ahora. Gracias por insistirme tanto a que la invitara a salir. En serio, gracias.

-De nada amigo. Espero que después de esto la vuelvas a invitar a salir.

-Eso ni lo dudes. Oye ¿y cómo van las cosa con Malia?- preguntó algo curioso.

-Pues bien, supongo. Hablamos mucho pero por alguna extraña razón no me siento del todo cómodo tomando su mano.

-Tal vez necesitas tiempo para acostúmbrate- le especuló.

-Tal vez- dijo algo pensativo.

Con eso último dicho por Stiles llegó su turno de ordenar. Cuando terminaron de ordenar se acercaron a la mesa donde están las chicas hablando de quién sabe qué cosa. 

-Hola chicas, ¿de qué hablan?- preguntó Scott sentándose frente a Kira.

Stiles hizo lo mismo sólo que se sentó al frente de Malia.

-Oh de nada. Ya sabes cosas de chicas- dijo Kira mirando con complicidad a Malia.

-¿Ok?- dijo extrañado el moreno

Siguieron hablando los cuatro muy amenamente de cosas sin sentido, cuando llegó la camarera con su pizza y refrescos, se dedicaron a comer. Terminando de comer ambas parejas salieron del establecimiento, una tomada de las manos y la otra no. Para desgracia de Malia, no eran ella y Stiles, sino Scott y Kira. Vaya mierda pensó la mujer coyote.

-Oigan, ¿no quieren ir a alguna tienda? Todavía tenemos una hora antes que mi tía Thalía venga por nosotros.

-Me gustaría ir a la tienda de cómics, si no te molesta Scott- hablo la azabache.

-Claro que no me molesta, yo te acompaño más que encantado- dijo dulcemente el hispano.

-Bien, ustedes vayan. Stiles y yo nos iremos a sentar a esa banca mientras vienen- señaló con su dedo índice la banca que estaba a unos atrás de ellos.- Tárdense lo que quieran- dijo para después tomar la mano del castaño, tomando a éste por sorpresa y arrastrarlo hasta la ya antes mencionada banca.

Ambos se sentaron sin soltarse de las manos o más bien que Malia no soltaba la mano de Stiles. Visto que al parecer Malia no planeaba soltar su mano, decidió mejor empezar una conversación con la coyote.

-Dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu padre?- preguntó con interés genuino.

-Bien supongo, ya no lo odio, hasta creo que le estoy agarrando algo de cariño. Prometió llevarme a Houston a ver a mi madre a principios de noviembre.

-Que bueno. Me alegro por ti, de verdad. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La castaña sólo asintió.

-¿Por qué Cora está enfadada contigo? Si se puede saber claro.

-Claro, es simple. Ella me dijo que tú le gustas hace una semana y yo no le dije que tu me gustas, y pues al enterarse de la cita se molestó mucho conmigo, a tal grado que nos terminamos ella y yo pegándonos y rasguñándonos con nuestras garras. Me dijo que la estaba traicionando al salir contigo pero yo le dije que me importaba porque tú me gustas y pues así termino enojada conmigo- dijo Malia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Stiles quedó estupefacto, no cabía de su asombro. ¿En serio Cora, una de sus mejores amigas, gustaba de él? ¿De él? No lo podía creer y menos que su discusión con Malia haya terminado en golpes. Ahora entendía perfectamente a la actitud de la morena, estaba celosa. ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Le gusto a Cora?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta? Era algo obvia a veces.

El castaño se quedó callado. No tenía idea de que más decir.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?- rompió el silencio incómodo la coyote.

Stiles sabía lo que era que te gustara alguien a tal grado que hicieras cualquier cosa por estar con esa persona, él ya lo sabia de sobra. Recordaba cuando tenía doce años e intentaba separar a Derek de Paige a toda costa. Así que no estaba molesto, tan sólo sorprendido.

-No es eso. Sólo que estoy sorprendido. Ahora entiendo la actitud de Cora, porque se comportó como lo hizo hace rato. Ella está... ¿Celosa?- dijo sin creerse ese último comentario.

-Si lo está y mucho, pero no me importa porque tú me gustas y mucho. Hasta podría decir que estoy enamorada de ti. Así que te preguntaré esto de una vez, ¿quieres ser mi novio?- preguntó con firmeza la castaña.

Si de por sí Stiles estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba estupefacto. No sabía que contestar. Había muchos puntos que tenía que pensar antes de tomar alguna decisión. Por una parte él ya estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, le empezaba a gustar pero aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza a cierto lobo amargado. Por eso se sentía raro tomando la mano de Malia, él quería tomar otra mano. También estaba el hecho que si aceptaba ser su novio, corría el riesgo de perder la amistad de Cora y eso era lo que menos deseaba, la quería mucho, no quería perder su amistad. No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado le gustaría ser novio de Malia, poder al fin dejar atrás a Derek, pero el seguí encaprichado con el moreno, quería ser novio del lobo. Sabía que debería olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Derek, pero no podía, no quería. El castaño tenía la pequeña esperanza de que algún día él sería novio de su lobo amargado. Aunque el sabía que eso sería imposible. Ya sabia que respuesta dar.

-No Malia, lo siento pero tengo que decirte que no. Eres la chica mas genial con la que he salido, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, me divierto muchísimo a tu lado y además me empiezas a gustar, pero aún no supero a Derek, no sería justo que te diga que sí y que mientras salgo contigo piense en él. Dame tiempo para dejarlo atrás, además hay que ver el asunto de Cora. No me gustaría perder la amistad de Cora y tampoco me gustaría que nos odiara a ambos. Tengo que hablar con ella y ver qué pasa. Te promete que en cuanto zanjé todo eso. Voy a hacer tu novio. No sé cuánto tardaré pero espero puedas esperar por mi, aunque entendería que no quisieras hacerlo.

-Te esperare el tiempo que haga falta- le sonrió dulcemente.-Me alegra que seas sincero conmigo. Entiendo que aún no superas a Derek del todo y que necesitas algo tiempo, puedo esperar. Además tienes razón con Cora, creo ambos debemos hablar con ella, tampoco a mí me gustaría que nos odiara, también la quiero mucho. Ella a hecho muchas cosas por mí desde que llegue, lo mino que podría hacer es hablar con ella respecto a nosotros- dijo suspirando.

-Se que algún día seremos novios- le animó el castaño.

-No dudaré de tus palabras- le sonrió ampliamente.

No volvieron a mencionar el tema, sólo se dedicaron a hablar de otras cosas. Se lo estaban pasando en grande con su charla, hasta que llegaron Scott y Kira aún agarrados de la mano. La asiática y el hispano cargaban con muchas bolsas de cómics, la mayoría eran de Kira. Decidieron quedarse ahí allí charlando mientras esperaban a que fuera la ahora en la que Thalía pasaría por ellos. Cuando ya fueron las 7:30 los cuatro se fueron a la entrada del centro comercial, donde ya les estaba esperando la tía de Malia. Todos se montaron en el todoterreno de Thalía. Durante el viaje para ir a dejar a los tres preadolescentes cada uno a su respectiva casa, Thalía les preguntaba si se divirtieron, qué hicieron y otras cosas. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la asiática, Scott se ofreció a acompañar hasta la puerta, ya cuando se estaban despidiendo, Kira beso rápidamente a Scott en los labios para luego entrar a su casa igual de rápido. Scott se quedó embobado unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y volvió a subirse en el jeep. Ya estando sentado al lado del castaño, éste sólo le dijo un "de nada" para después mostrarle una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo. Al último que fueron a dejar a su casa fue a Stiles, él cual se despidió amablemente de Thalía y Malia seguido de eso se bajó de la camioneta pero no esperaba que la coyote hiciera lo mismo y se ofreciera a acompañarlo hasta la puerta. Ya delante de ésta, Malia se despidió para después besar la mejilla de Stiles y luego irse corriendo hacia la camioneta. Stiles quedó algo embobado, cuando vio a la castaña ya subida en el todoterreno despidiéndose de él con la mano, él también hizo lo mismo mientras sonreía embobado. El castaño miro como se alejaba a toda velocidad el todoterreno antes de entrar a su casa más que feliz. Me la pase muy bien con Malia, espero que en un futuro tengamos más citas pensó el castaño rebosante de alegría.

Más tarde esa misma noche en la mansión Hale, se encontraba la alfa de la familia Hale hablando por teléfono con cierto moreno, en su habitación para que nadie más la escuchara.

-¿Por qué no has llamado a Stiles? Han pasado cinco semanas y el pobre no sabe nada de ti. Él te extraña mucho y tú no le has llamado ni una sola vez- le reprochó la morena a su hijo bastante molesta.

-Mamá por favor tú no. Ya tengo a Laura diciéndome lo mismo. No he llamado a Stiles porque pienso que es lo mejor, él debe seguir adelante. Quiero que se olvide de mí para que se enamore de alguien más. Es necesario que no lo llame así se irá olvidando de mí y también se desilusionará de mí. Es lo mejor, yo estaré todavía aquí en Nueva York algunos años, no está bien que siga esperándome hasta que yo regrese. Merece enamorarse de alguien más- hablo Derek al otro lado de la línea.

-Derek sabes tan bien como yo, que tu sientes lo mismo por Stiles, sólo que la distancia y la edad les impide estar juntos. Es lindo ver que te preocupes por él pero no digo que lo hagas esperar por ti, sólo te pido que lo llames de vez en cuando. Un día tendrás que regresar a Beacon Hills y te tendrás que encontrar con Stiles, tú estarás muy feliz de verlo pero él en cambio estará enojado y dolido contigo porque te olvidaste de él. No quiero que eso te pase por eso te pido que mínimo lo llames a veces.

Thalía escuchaba como suspiraba su hijo cansado.

-Bien, lo haré mañana, pero será la primera y última llamada que le haré a Stiles. Yo le explicaré porque "no podré hablar con él más", así no me pasara eso de que estará enojado y dolido conmigo- hablo algo exasperado.

-Eso no era lo que tenía en mente, Derek. No seas idiota y llámalo algunas veces a la semana, no pierdas el contacto con él- le regañó.

-Lo siento mamá, pero ya tome mi decisión. Será mejor que Stiles me olvide por mucho que yo no quiero que lo haga. Bueno mamá, tengo que hacer unas cosas. Después hablamos, te amo- colgó el moreno.

Thalía miro el teléfono molesta y suspiro con cansancio.

-Eres igual de necio que tu padre- dijo negando con la cabeza.

La alfa sólo esperaba que en el futuro, las cosas aún estuvieran bien entre su hijo y Stiles, y no terminará mal su relación de amistad.


	5. A la mierda Derek Hale

El castaño se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando hacia la pared, sin ánimos de salir de ésta después de esa llamada que lo destrozo, tan contento estaba por escuchar la voz de su lobo amargado, hasta que escucho lo que menos quería oír. 

Escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría pero él no se molestó en mirar quién era, lo deducía.

-¿Stiles, estás bien?- preguntó el hispano preocupado.-No contestabas mis mensajes ni llamadas. Me preocupe.

-Le dije a mis padres que no dejará subir a ninguno de mis amigos- hablo con fastidio.

-Tu madre me abrió, insistí mucho y además viendo tu estado creo que ella pensó que necesitarías un amigo- se sentó en la cama del castaño.-¿Qué pasó? Dime para eso soy tu mejor amigo, puedes decirme todo.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo intentando ahogar su llanto en la almohada.

-Esto tiene que ver con el pendejo de Derek ¿verdad?- dijo Scott molesto pero no con su amigo sino con susodicho antes.

-Sí- comentó sin despegar aún su rostro de la almohada.

-Vamos, cuéntame qué pasó- le animó a hablar.

-Si vas a seguir así de pesado, bien- despego su rostro de la almohada para mirar a su amigo. Los ojos de Stiles estaban rojos por tanto llorar, Scott pudo ver como una última lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla derecha de su amigo.

Maldito Derek Hale.

-Así que simplemente esperaremos un poco antes de que decidamos que estamos saliendo en serio- le contó el hiperactivo a sus padres.

-Me parece genial que salieras con Malia, ella es muy linda- dijo John para después comer un poco de su lasaña.-Ojalá lo hagan oficial pronto.

-Ay Jonh, todavía son muy jóvenes, tienen trece años, además Stiles sigue siendo mi bebé- hablo Claudia con algo de nostalgia mientras miraba a su hijo.

-¡Mamá, ya no soy un bebé!- se quejó el castaño.

-Tu siempre serás mi bebé.

Stiles sólo mascullo por lo bajo que ya no era un bebé y siguió comiendo su lasaña. Unos minutos después suena su teléfono. El castaño saca su teléfono del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, pensando que era Malia o Scott. Se sorprendió de ver el nombre del contacto, pero su sorpresa dio lugar a una felicidad enorme. El sheriff al ver la mirada y sonrisa rebosante de alegría que le dedicaba al aparato decidió preguntar.

-¿Es Malia?- le preguntó sonriéndole.

-No, es Derek- dijo todo emocionado sin dejar de ver el teléfono.-¡Al fin me llama, como lo he echado de menos! Si me disculpan voy a contestarle- se levanto de su asiento para después salir del comedor e irse a sentar a la sala.

Ya sentado en el sofá decide contestarle.

-Hola Stiles- lo saludó el moreno con voz animada.

-¡Derek, hola, no sabes cómo te he echado de menos! ¡Eres un lobo amargado malo, apenas que te dignas a llamar!

-Lo sé, lo sé y lo lamento. Pero la universidad es muy difícil, con tanta tarea y todo eso, y apenas he tenido tiempo de dormir. Sólo he tenido tiempo ahora para llamarte. No sabes cuánto te echado de menos, extraño nuestras quedadas a dormir en mi casa o en la tuya.

Stiles rió por lo bajo, Derek odiaba usar la palabra pijamada, según él era muy infantil y estupido esa palabra.

-También extraño eso, al igual que nuestros paseos por el bosque, cuando jugábamos videojuegos y cuando jugábamos basquetbol. Siempre me ganabas en eso último- dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

Derek se rió, por el tono de voz del castaño, dedujo que estaba haciendo un puchero, de sólo imaginárselo le daba gracia. Como echaba de menos esos famosos pucheros de parte de su castaño, eran muy adorables.

-Si también echo de menos todo eso, más ganarte en el basquet- se rió.

-Eres malo- volvió a hacer un puchero.

El lobo se volvió a reír.

-Lo sé. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Al principio no muy bien después de tu ida, pero ya estoy mucho mejor. Estoy muy bien, saco buenas notas en la escuela y salgo a veces con mis amigos. En resumen todo bien- le informó.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero oye, ¿cómo que estabas mal por mi ida?- preguntó preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya estoy mejor. No quiero darte los detalles escabrosos de eso, sólo te diré que entre en un estado de depresión, pero no duró mucho lo juro, gracias a mis amigos, que siempre estuvieron jodiendome con cualquier tontería para animarme, más Scott y Cora, son muy insistentes pero los quiero mucho.

-Ese lenguaje Stiles, no digas groserías y me alegra escuchar que tienes amigos que de verdad se preocupen por ti y me vuelvo a disculpar por no llamarte antes, no sabía que mi partida te iba a afectar tanto.

-Ya no soy un niño, puedo decir todas las groserías que quiera y esta bien, no te preocupes, me consuela que al fin me llames y que aunque sea esporádicamente lo seguirás haciendo.

Todas las groserías que quiera en cuanto no lo escuche su mamá.

-Respecto a eso, ya no podré llamarte más, ni menos comunicarme contigo de ninguna forma.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento mucho Stiles, pero quiero concentrarme en mis estudios, quiero sacar buenas notas y teniendo este tipo de llamadas contigo o comunicarme contigo de alguna otra forma me haría perder tiempo valioso en el que podría estar haciendo tarea o estudiar.

-Pero... Ni que fuéramos a hablar horas- hablo afligido.

-Bueno conociéndote, lo más seguro es que si, hablas sin parar.

-¿Te molesta acaso eso? Porque puedo intentar no hablar tanto y hacia las llamadas sólo durarían escasos minutos.

-No, claro que no me molesta que hables por horas, es parte de tu esencia, a veces es un poco fastidioso pero me gusta eso de ti. Stiles simplemente quiero concentrarme en mis estudios.

-Derek por favor no hagas esto, te amo, no quiero perder el contacto contigo- dijo el castaño llorando.

-¡Stiles ya supéralo ¿quieres?, tú no me amas, es sólo un capricho tuyo! ¡Lo superarás! ¡Eres un niño, no sabes que es el amor!- le gritó enojado.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que siento! ¡Bien, ¿quieres olvidarte de mí?! ¡Pues bien! ¡Vete a la mierda Derek Hale! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! ¡Te odio!- exclamó enojado y con lágrimas en los ojos, y colgó. 

Stiles agarró un cojín y lo puso en su rostro para luego gritar. Cuando terminó de gritar en el cojín, tiro a éste con rabia al suelo y después guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo donde antes estuvo guardado él mismo. Se dirigió al comedor donde estaban sus padres extrañados por tanto grito por parte de su hijo.

Al ver a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos y con el ceño fruncido, se preocuparon.

-¿Hijo estás bien? ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos?- preguntó John preocupado.

-Estoy bien y por los gritos sólo fue una pequeña discusión, no se preocupen- dijo forzando una sonrisa e intentando no romper a llorar.-Bueno si me disculpan quiero tomar una siesta, por favor no me molesten y por cierto si viene alguno de mis amigos por favor no los dejen subir, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

-¿No vas terminar tu comida, cariño?- preguntó Claudia preocupada.

-Ya no tengo hambre- dijo para después salir del comedor e ir escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, a la cual en cuanto llegó se acostó en su cama en el lado pegado a la pared y empezó a llorar.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Stiles más calmado.

Stiles se encontraba sentado al lado de su mejor amigo.

-Lo lamento mucho Stiles, Derek es un hijo de perra, no debió haberte dicho todo aquello.

-Esta bien, al menos pude escuchar su voz por última vez, su sensual y encantadora voz. ¡Dios, se supone que me rompió el corazón y todavía sigo amando todo de él! ¡¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera pueda seguir enfadado con él?!- se quejó.

-Porque aún lo sigues amando a pesar de que es un imbécil de primera, pero esta bien toma esto como una oportunidad de al fin olvidarlo, de dejarlo atrás, Derek Hale no te merece, no merece que estés enamorado de él- dijo el hispano con convicción.

-Tienes razón, él no se lo merece, se puede ir a la mierda Derek Hale- dijo con voz más repuesta a la vez que sorbía su nariz.

-Ese es el espíritu mi amigo. Ya tienes una chica que está loca por ti, ¿qué más quieres? Amigo está es tu oportunidad para olvidar a Derek y de que al fin salgas oficialmente con Malia. Ahora para hacerlo oficial borra el número de ese imbécil.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Planeabas conservar su número?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Tal vez.

-Dame tu teléfono- ordenó Scott con la mano extendida.

-No.

Scott lo miró enfadado.

-Es que... Yo... Yo quiero hacerlo- titubeó.

-Bien bórralo.

Stiles sacó su teléfono y abrió los contactos, buscaba el nombre de Derek hasta que lo encontró, iba a darle donde decía borrar número pero se detuvo. 

-Borra ese número, ahora- ordenó.

Y al final lo hizo, dudoso pero lo hizo. Le mostró a su amigo que ya estaba eliminado el número.

Scott lo miró con orgullo.

-Ese es mi amigo, ahora para celebrar que al fin superaste a ese imbécil, vamos a echarnos una partida de Mario Kart.

-Si, tú ve prendiendo la consola yo buscaré el juego- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento de un salto.

-Bien- imitó a su amigo y se dirigió hasta la consola.

Stiles se puso a buscar el juego en los cajones de su escritorio.

A pesar de que Derek Hale lo mandara a la mierda a él y a sus sentimientos, no podía olvidarlo, bueno al menos no del todo, siempre tendría un espacio en su corazón a pesar de todo, lo seguiría amando un poquito en secreto, ¿quién dice que no puedas seguir amando a alguien un poquito y que te pueda gustar alguien también?

-Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?- le preguntó Laura sin despegar ojo de su libro sentada al lado de él en el sofá de su departamento.

Derek se encontraba viendo una película tranquilamente hasta que Laura llego a joderle la vida como siempre.

-¿Por qué no te mentes en tus asuntos y me dejas en paz?- preguntó el moreno con fastidio.

-Lo haría pero es divertido molestarte. Fuiste el patán del año, en serio. Te pasaste con Stiles, sólo es un niño enamorado.

-Fue lo mejor, así se olvidara de mí y seguirá adelante. No puede esperarme todos estos años que estaré aquí y no quiero que lo haga- dijo sin dejar de ver la tele.

-No es que me importe pero ¿qué hay de tus sentimientos?

-Mis sentimientos no importan, tarde o temprano olvidare a Stiles y tal vez en el futuro conozca a alguien.

-Viendo lo poco social que eres, lo dudo- se rió.

-No me importa lo que pienses- bufo molesto.

-Como quieras, pero acabaras arrepintiéndote- le aseguró para luego irse de ahí e irse a su habitación.

Derek no lo dudaba. Ya se había arrepentido desde el momento en el que escucho que su castaño había estado depresivo por su culpa. Pero ya estaba hecho no había nada que se pudiera hacer.


	6. Primer beso o primer beso con una chica

-Entonces, ¿oficialmente estamos saliendo juntos?- preguntó Malia sin poder creérselo pero muy contenta.

-Sip, ¿estás de acuerdo?- preguntó el castaño.

Stiles cuando llegó ese lunes a la escuela, espero hasta la hora del almuerzo para llevarse a Malia a sentarse en una de las mesas de afuera y así poder hacer oficial su relación. Aunque el pequeño castaño no estaba seguro del todo.

El hiperactivo espero a que le contestara pero en vez de que la coyote le contestara, ésta se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso castamente en los labios. Stiles quedó un poco aturdido pero no le duró mucho, cuando al fin reaccionó hablo.

-¿Eso es un si?- preguntó con los mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Tu que crees?- preguntó de vuelta divertida.

-Que querías ser la primera persona que besara- se rió un poco.

-¿Fue tu primer beso?- preguntó un tanto apenada por su acción anterior. De haber sabido que era su primer beso hubiera esperado un poco y así no haberse lanzado sobre él cómo una auténtica posesa.

-No te afliges por eso. Fue mi primer beso con una chica, pero en si mi primer beso fue con alguien más- comentó aún más sonrojado que antes.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó curioso pero a la vez un tanto molesta. Se deba una idea de quién fue pero quería escucharlo de "su" castaño. De su novio, si de su novio, porque ya era su novio y nadie se lo iba a quitar.

-No lo conoces- mintió sin una gota de nervios. Bueno no mintió del todo, Malia no lo conocía, al menos no en persona, sólo había escuchado de él y ya.

-Bien, si tú dices que no lo conozco te creo- también le mintió. Pudo escuchar los latidos de Stiles, tal vez sonara muy calmado cuando hablo pero sus latidos no le podían mentir.-Cuando vayamos a la fiesta de Lydia ¿iremos como pareja?

-Claro que sí, la pregunta ofende ¿sabes?- bromeó.-Ya quiero que sea la fiesta, me muero por ir contigo como mi pareja- le tomó la mano tiernamente.

-Ok, sólo quería cerciorarme- le sonrió un poco tímida.-Yo también me muero por ir, pero ya solo falta unas cuantas semanas.

-Lo sé, sólo no puedo esperar- dijo y después la beso como lo había hecho ella antes.

Malia se sorprendió gratamente ante la acción del humano, le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. En eso sonó la campana, ya había acabado la hora del almuerzo. La castaña frunció el el ceño molesta, quería pasar más tiempo con su novio, pero tenía que asistir a clases. La coyote se levanto de su asiento y espero unos segundos a que el castaño hiciera amago de levantarse igual, pero al ver que seguía en su asiento sin moverse decidió preguntar.

-¿No vienes?

-Ah no. Mi clase ahora es Historia, pero el señor Yukimura no asistió hoy a la escuela. Según Kira, su padre está enfermo. Así que pues tengo esta hora libre, me quedaré aquí. Nos vemos después ¿si?

-Ok, nos vemos- se despidió la coyote para luego dar media vuelta e irse a su clase correspondiente.

En cuanto Malia se perdió de la vista del castaño, éste fijo su mirada en su libro a medio leer de Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo, se dispuso a continuar con su lectura pero a su memoria regreso el recuerdo de su primer beso con Derek Hale, su lobo amargado.

-Fue el mejor primer beso de todo el mundo- suspiró mientras sonreía como un auténtico tonto enamorado.

-Me da penita que Cedric se haya muerto- dijo el humano triste mientras hacía un puchero.

-Si a mí también- comentó el moreno desde donde estaba. Se encontraba enfrente de su estantería donde tenía su colección de películas, metiendo la película de Harry Potter y el cáliz de Fuego en su lugar asignado. El azabache le gustan tener sus cosas en orden. 

Cuando terminó, se dio la vuelta para encarar al castaño, él cual lo estaba mirando de arriba hacia abajo con sumo descaro pero al ser descubierto infraganti desvío la vista hacia otro lado muy apenado. 

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- preguntó con sorna.

-Bastante- admitió con las mejillas aún más encendidas.

-Lastima que jamás podrás tocar nada- se burló para después apagar el interruptor de la luz y sentarse al lado del humano.

-¿Quién lo dice?- preguntó algo tímido.

-Yo. Bien es hora de dormir, mi vuelo sale temprano mañana y tenemos que descansar si nos queremos despertar- el moreno iba a hacer amago de acostarse pero el castaño lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo izquierdo.

-Oye espera... quiero pedirte algo- hablo muy nervioso.-Mañana te vas... y no se cuando te volveré a ver y... me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí.

-Claro lo que sea por ti- dijo abrazándolo en un intento de reconfortarlo. Lo cual si pudo conseguir, pues el lobo al ver los ojos color chocolate del humano pudo ver que había anhelo en ellos. 

-Me gustaría que me tu fueras la primera persona que me bese.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado.- Stiles, no puedo hacerlo, en serio me halagas mucho pero no puedo, eres menor de edad. Yo no puedo.

-Si, si puedes, por favor te lo ruego, no quiero que sea con alguien más, más que contigo- le suplico haciendo un puchero. Stiles sabía que el azabache no podía resistirse a sus tiernos pucheros.

Y no se equivocó.

-Bien, pero solo uno y por favor no le digas a nadie, si se enteran nuestros padres lo más seguro es que me maten, más mi madre y tu padre.

-Te lo juro, esto sera sólo entre tú y yo- le prometió.-Bien ¿qué esperas? Bésame- ordenó divertido. Cerró los ojos y espero hasta que el lobo decidiera besarlo.

Derek no espero más, se inclinó para sólo estar a unos escasos centímetros de los labios del castaño y sin más junto sus labios con los de Stiles. En cuanto sus labios se juntaron, Derek cerró los ojos. El moreno con su lengua empezó a lamer el labio inferior del hiperactivo, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca pero Stiles al ser nuevo en eso no capto el mensaje, así que Derek tuvo que morder su labio inferior con algo de fuerza, el castaño iba a gemir por el dolor pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que en cuanto abrió la boca, el lobo aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boquita de Stiles, él cual gimió por la sorpresa de la intromisión. Derek exploró con su lengua la cavidad bucal del pequeño castaño, al toparse con la lengua de éste, la enredó con la suya. Stiles intentó seguir el beso lo mejor que pudo con su experiencia nula en besar. Derek siguió con su tarea de enredar su lengua con la de Stiles, él cual enredo sus brazos en el cuello del azabache para luego gemir de placer en el beso. Al escuchar el gemido del pequeño castaño, Derek se puso más dominante en el beso para después sentarlo a horcajadas en su regazo y meter sus manos dentro de la playera de Batman que usaba el humano como pijama, y acariciar su espalda con ambas manos. Pero de repente, Derek se tensó y dejó de besar a Stiles abruptamente, él cual lo miraba con reproche y con un puchero formado en sus labios.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?- preguntó sin dejar de hacer su puchero.

-Porque ya es tarde y tenemos que dormir- dijo bajándolo de su regazo para sentarlo a su lado en la cama.

-¿Me puedes dar un beso más antes de dormir?

-No, te dije que solo te daría uno, además ya es hora de dormir, así que acuéstate en la cama. Yo en un momento regreso, voy al baño- el moreno se levanto de la cama y se metió en el baño que se encontraba en su habitación.

Stiles sólo le hizo caso y se acostó en la cama en el lado pegado a la pared. El pequeño se acomplejo pensado que lo había hecho todo mal y por eso el lobo se había detenido. Pensó qué tal vez su beso lo asqueó y que por esa razón fue al baño, para lavarse la boca de tan asqueroso que fue ese beso, sino rompió a llorar fue porque estaba feliz de que el amor de su vida le haya besado y además de que supiera besar tan bien su lobo amargado a pesar de que él lo hizo del asco.

Unos minutos después, Derek salió del baño y se acostó a su lado. Al percatarse de que estaba aún despierto su castaño, le preguntó:

-¿No te has dormido?- preguntó bostezando.

-Sí, es que duermo con los ojos abiertos- dijo sarcástico y algo molesto.

-Sólo era una pregunta, no era para que te pusieras así- dijo abrazándolo y colocando la cabeza de su castaño en su pecho.

-Lo siento, es sólo que me molesto que te despegarás de mi tan de repente, quería seguir besándote- se abrazó a él.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, ahora vamos a dormir.

-Bien- se acomodó más en el pecho de su lobo amargado y cerró los ojos.

Pasaron unos escasos minutos para cuando al humano se le ocurrió preguntar lo que le andaba rondando en la cabeza desde hace ya un rato.

-¿Derek, tan mal lo hice para que te apartaras así?- susurró.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, fijo su vista en el rostro del moreno, éste se encontraba profundamente dormido.

-Bien, supongo que me quedaré con esa duda por siempre- dijo bajito y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido sobre el pecho de su lobo amargado.

-Me sigo preguntando si tan mal lo hice para que se apartara de mi de la forma en la que lo hizo- pensó en voz alta.-A pesar de que fuiste un imbécil conmigo Derek, no me arrepiento de que tu hayas sido la primera persona que me a besado.

Sonó la campana anunciando el comienzo de su siguiente clase, el castaño se levanto de su asiento y se fue a su clase de Inglés.


	7. El experimento de Lydia

Dos parejas estaban hablando tranquilamente frente a los casilleros, la primera pareja la conformaba Scott y Kira, el hispano tenía su brazo izquierdo colocado en los hombros de la azabache y ésta tenía su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura del moreno, y la segunda pareja que estaba al lado de Scott y Kira era Stiles y Malia, la coyote tenía agarrado por su mano derecha la mano del castaño, éste se quería zafar del agarre que mantenía la castaña fuertemente, pero sabía que sí lo hacía ésta se enojaría con él y eso era lo que menos quería. Seguían hablando con tranquilidad hasta que cierta castaña llegó a interrumpirlos acompañada de un chico de rubios rizos, se plantaron en medio de ambas parejas, a diferencia de las dos parejas estos no mantenían ningún contacto físico.

-Hola chicos- los saludó con amabilidad Allison.

-Hola Allison- le devolvió el saludo Kira con algo de recelo.

No es que a Kira no le agradará Allison, es sólo que la asiática estaba consciente que antes su novio sentía algo por la arquera, además de que para ella se veía algo sospechosa.

-Hola chicos, una duda, ¿ustedes ya están saliendo oficialmente?- preguntó Stiles curioso.

-Apenas hemos tenido algunas citas pero aún no es oficial. Bueno no vine charlar de la relación que tengo con Isaac, les vengo a informar de algo. ¿Recuerdan que la fiesta de Lydia es mañana sábado?- fue directa la castaña.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Scott extrañado.

-Pasa que la fiesta se cancela- les informo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron rompiendo el contacto con sus parejas a la vez Stiles, Scott y Kira sorprendidos y algo molestos. 

Malia sólo frunció el ceño molesta, pero no por la cancelación de la fiesta, eso le daba muy igual, sí se moría por ir antes a la fiesta era porque pasaría tiempo con su novio y ya, frunció el ceño porque su novio rompió el agarre de sus manos. Éste había roto el agarre a propósito, aún seguí sin acostumbrarse del todo a ese tipo de contacto con su novia. Era tan raro para él.

-Eso mismo dije yo cuando Allison me lo contó- comentó el de rizos riéndose por la expresión facial de sus amigos.

-¡¡Cállate Isaac!!- gritaron encolerizados éstos. 

Isaac sólo dejo de reírse y se puso serio. No entendía por qué se molestaban sólo era un comentario.

-Pero ¿por que se canceló?- preguntó sin podérselo creer aún el castaño.-Ya tenía hasta mi disfraz, que no fue barato por cierto- hizo un puchero mientras fruncía el ceño indignado por la situación.

-Lydia a pescado un resfriado, está muy mal, por eso no a asistido a clases estos tres días- les comento.

-Oh, no sabía, dile de mi parte que se mejore- dijo Stiles apenado por su enfado inicial

-Dile también de mi parte que se mejore- dijo Kira igual apenada. Kira miro a su novio y lo vio también igual de apenado.-También de parte de Scott.

La castaña sólo sonrió hacia la pareja y asintió.

Luego todos voltearon a ver a Malia expectantes, era la única que no había dicho absolutamente nada, ésta estaba de brazos cruzados y lucia muy neutral. Al percatarse que todos la miraban preguntó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con voz neutra.

-¿No dirás nada?- preguntó Allison curiosa.

-¿Qué tendría que decir?- preguntó formando una mueca de no entender nada.

-¿Como: dile de mi parte que espero se mejore pronto?- preguntó Stiles extrañado.

-Pero no me importa si mejora o no- respondió con franqueza la castaña.

Stiles le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a su novia. Malia captó el mensaje. Suspiro con cansancio antes de hablar.

-Dile a Lydia que espero se mejore pronto.

-Lo haré querida- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa Allison, después miro a Stiles.-Stiles a la hora del almuerzo quiero que hablemos a solas, quisiera pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- cuestionó evidentemente curioso.

-Ya te diré después, nos vemos en la mesa de afuera de siempre- al decir aquello voltio la mirada a Malia de nuevo, la cual lucia enojada.-Descuida Malia, sólo será un ratito, prometo no tardar, tampoco intentare nada con él- comentó entre risitas.

-Eso espero- gruñó. 

Sonó la campana anunciando el comienzo de la primera clase.

-Bien chicos, nos vamos, nos vemos en el almuerzo Stiles ya sabes donde, adiós chicos- se despidió la arquera yéndose con Isaac tomándolo por el antebrazo a éste.

-¿Qué favor te querrá pedir?- preguntó visiblemente curioso el hispano.

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar.

-Esto no me huele bien- comentó Malia molesta.

-A mi tampoco- concordó la azabache.

-Tranquila preciosa, de seguro no es nada importante- la intentó tranquilizar el hiperactivo a la vez que frota ambas manos en los brazos de su novia.

Ésta sólo asintió más calmada.

-Vámonos a clase, se no hace tarde- dijo Scott mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

Stiles y Malia asintieron y se fueron detrás de sus amigo, la coyote intento agarrar la mano derecha de su novio pero éste esquivo con rapidez el agarre. Malia frunció el ceño mientras que Stiles sonrió triunfal internamente.

-¿Qué favor me vas a pedir?- preguntó sin rodeos el castaño al ver a su amiga sentarse delante de él.

-Hola Stiles, si estoy bien gracias por preguntar- dijo sarcástica.

-Lo siento es que me intriga la curiosidad- se disculpó apenado.

-Te perdono. Bien el favor que te voy a pedir es sencillo, quiero que cuides a Lydia mañana por mí.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó visiblemente sorprendido.

-No me grites, te escucho perfectamente, no soy una anciana- se quejó frunciendo sus labios.

-Lo siento, pero es que no entiendo por qué me lo pides a mí. ¿Por que no la puedes cuidar tú?

-Tengo una importante cita con Isaac.

-¿Por qué me lo pides a mi? ¿Qué hay de su novio, Jackson o de su madre?

-Ella y Jackson no están en buenos términos ahora y su madre fue la que me pidió el favor de que la cuidara mientras ella salía de la ciudad a visitar a una prima. 

-No puedo estar con Lydia, no me tolera. Además a Malia no le gustará nada que vaya a cuidarla. Malia odia a Lydia más o igual que a Derek.

-Stiles no exageres, sólo serán unas horas- puso los ojos en blanco fastidiada.-Serán máximo tres horas lo que tendrás que cuidarla. Y con respecto a Malia, sólo miéntele, dile que estarás con Scott o algo así- hablo con tranquilidad pero al caer en cuenta de lo último que dijo el hiperactivo le dedicó una mirada acusatoria.-Hey, según Scott tu ya habías superado al mentado Derek Hale.

-Sólo mencione al idiota ese por dar un ejemplo- se excusó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ajá claro, como digas.

Stiles hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño indignado.

-Como sea, cuídala por mi por favor, está cita es muy importante- le rogó.

-Bien, prometo ir a cuidar de ella, ¿a que hora debo estar en su casa?- puso los ojos en blanco.

Allison le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-A la 1, yo estaré ahí antes para darte unas instrucciones.

-Ok, ¿ya me puedo ir con mi novia?

-Si ya lárgate. Y por cierto me sorprende que tu y Malia sigan estando juntos, se que no van a durar mucho siendo novios- le sonrió con malicia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó molesto mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

-Porque lo sé. Bueno vete con tu preciada novia- le instó a irse.

Éste solo la miro sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y de hacer el pucherito, y sin más se fue de ahí en busca de su novia.

Allison sonrió internamente, sí su plan funcionaba, su amiga y el castaño sería novios. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Isaac, quién llegó con su almuerzo y el de ella. Como amaba esos gestos por parte de Isaac.

Stiles se estaba planteando regresar a su casa desde que llegó a la casa de la pelirroja, no había tocado el timbre aún, se debatía de sí hacerlo o no, por un lado no quería tener que estar a solas con Lydia, por la cual no sabía sí seguía sintiendo algo por ella y por otro lado estaba que se lo había prometido a su amiga. Sin más toco el timbre repetidas veces. Espero por unos segundos que se le antojo que fueron eternos. La puerta se abrió revelando a Allison que se veía muy guapa.

-Hola Stiles, ¡sí viniste! ¡Me alegra mucho!

-Si, te lo había prometido después de todo- se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el castaño entrará.

Ya dentro, Stiles miro los alrededores, Lydia tenía una casa muy bonita.

-Por curiosidad, ¿qué le inventaste a Malia respecto al favor y a que vendrías a cuidar de Lydia?

-Le dije que solo me pediste prestados mis apuntes de Ingles y que estaría en casa de Scott viendo películas de terror. Scott accedió a cubrirme al igual que Kira, quien invitó a Malia a su casa para según ella inducirla al mundo de los cómics aunque dudo que a Malia le lleguen a gustar. Una vez lo intente y no funcionó. 

-Oh genial, ¿cómo están las cosas con Cora?- preguntó curiosa.

-Tensas, Malia y yo no hemos podido aún hablar con ella. Ella y yo lo hemos intentado en diferentes ocasiones pero simplemente no nos quiere oír. Esperaremos hasta que se le pase un poco el enojo para poder hablar con ella y sí sigue sin querernos oír tendremos que recurrir a Thalía.

-Lamentó escuchar eso, pero ya se le tendrá que pasar tarde o temprano. Tendrá que superarte algún día como tu hiciste con ese imbécil de Derek.

-Oye tampoco lo llames así- le recriminó.

-Creí que ya lo habías superado.

-Lo hice, solo que Scott y yo solo podemos llamarlo así- se excusó con sus mejillas encendidas.

-En fin, te daré unas instrucciones rápidas, Isaac no debe tardar en llegar por mi- camino hasta quedar frente al centro de mesa, de ésta tomo una caja de pastillas y se giró a mirar a Stiles, éste la había seguido y se había quedado detrás de la castaña.-A las 2 Lydia tiene que tomar estas pastillas, dáselas con agua o con jugo de naranja. Si te pide algo de comer o de beber dáselo, hay té, café para calentar en el microondas, para comer le puedes dar fruta picada o pastel de cereza, lo que ella te pida. Y por último puedes quedarte abajo sí quieres, puedes ver la televisión o bien puedes estar arriba con ella charlando- al decirlo lo último le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Prefiero estar abajo, gracias- dijo algo serio.

-Como quieras. Sígueme, vamos arriba voy a avisarle que ya llegaste- dio media vuelta y se fue hacia las escaleras.

Stiles no tardó en seguirla. Al estar ya afuera de la habitación de la pelirroja, Allison toco la puerta.

-Lydia ¿puedo pasar?- dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-Pasa Allison- se escucho detrás de la puerta.

Allison abrió la puerta rebelando tras ella a Lydia, la cual estaba vistiendo un pijama que era un vestido algo corto color morado y estaba acostada a la orilla de la cama en una pose un tanto sensual.

-Lydia querida, en un momento me iré ya llegó Stiles para cuidarte.

Stiles aún se encontraba afuera.

-¿Qué demonios es un Stiles?

Allison rió ante la pregunta de su amiga y tomo el brazo del castaño que se encontraba tras de ella. Lo puso delante de ella y lo señaló con el dedo.

-Esto es un Stiles- dijo entre risas.

-¿Te he visto antes?

-Si...bueno... me siento detrás de ti...en Historia- tartamudeo nervioso.

-Con razón te me hacías algo familiar.

El teléfono de Allison sonó, ésta lo reviso y sonrió al leer el mensaje.

-Bien chicos, me voy. Isaac ya está afuera esperándome. Cuídala muy bien Stiles. ¡Diviértanse mientras no estoy! Regresó a las 4, lo prometo- tras decir esto último salió de la habitación de la pelirroja.

-¡Adiós linda, diviértete con Isaac!- gritó la pelirroja para que su amiga la escuchara.

-¡Eso haré!- se le escucho gritar desde afuera.

Se escucho como la puerta principal era cerrada, la castaña ya se había ido.

-Mmm... ok... pues... estaré abajo... si necesitas algo sólo grita y estaré aquí- se dispuso a irse abajo.

-Espera, quédate. Allison me hizo prometer que tu y yo charlaríamos, además me aburriré.

-No es necesario que tu yo hablemos. Sino quieres no importa, puedo mentirle a Allison de que si charlamos- dijo ya algo más recompuesto.

-Me voy aburrir estando sola, anda quédate. Es más no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo ordeno. Ven ahora aquí y siéntate a mi lado- dijo con voz autoritaria a la par que se sentaba dándole así un sitio a Stiles.

-Sí insistes- camino hasta la cama para después sentarse al lado de la pelirroja.

-Bien, siento curiosidad por ti. Escuche que antes te gustaba un chico que ya no está aquí, ¿es eso cierto?- cuestionó la pelirroja intrigada.

Gustar le sonaba poco al castaño. Él esta enamorado del moreno o lo estuvo según para sus amigos y lo seguiría afirmando delante de ellos, pero al menos él sabía lo que seguí sintiendo por el lobo.

-Pues es verdad, pero ya lo supere- dijo con firmeza intentando convencer a la pelirroja pero parecía más que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

La pelirroja asintió repetidas veces con una sonrisa cómplice antes de seguir hablando.

Stiles solo la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Derek Hale, ¿lo conoces?

-He escuchado de él y lo he visto algunas veces, pero no lo conozco en persona. Su familia es muy conocida aquí en Beacon Hills y además tienen dinero. Vaya así que te gustan los guapos y ricos, tienes buen gusto.

El hiperactivo la miro ofendido por su comentario.

-Su posición económica no hizo que me gustara, fue él. Sólo él- dijo firmemente.

-Y que fuera tan bien parecido- dijo entre risitas.

Stiles siguió viéndola mal.

Lydia paro sus risitas y se puso un poco seria.

-Ok, disculpa ¿si? No era mi intención ofenderte, aunque sigo considerando que tienes buen gusto. Ahora sales con Malia Hale ¿no?

-Sí y es Tate no Hale- le corrigió un poco molesto.

-Oh lo siento, es como escuche que es hija de Peter Hale creí que tendría el mismo apellido que el de su padre. Así que ahora sales con la prima de Derek Hale ¿eh? Quién diría que terminarías saliendo con la prima del chico que antes te gustaba. Por curiosidad, ¿te siguen gustando los chicos o solo crees que fue una fase?

A el pequeño castaño se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rojo intenso.

-No lo se, Derek a sido el único chico que me a gustado, pero puede que sea como él- hablo algo cohibido.

-¿A qué te refieres con "puede que sea como él"?- preguntó muy curiosa.

-Bisexual, ¿sabes qué es?

-Claro, no conozco a nadie que sea así, pero se lo que significa. Es cuando te gusta ambos géneros ¿no?

Stiles asintió todavía algo cohibido. Era vergonzoso hablar de su orientación sexual con las personas, más cuando aún no lo tenía del todo claro. No le gustaba hablar del tema ni siquiera con Scott o Malia, menos con sus padres. Todavía recordaba la charla que le dio su padre con respecto a las relaciones sexuales y la orientación sexual, fue demasiado vergonzoso para ambos. Stiles no quería tener que volver a tener la "charla", así que evitaba a toda costa hablar con alguno de sus padres sobre sus dudas con respecto a su sexualidad, prefería quedarse con sus dudas que volver a pasar por la bochornosa "charla".

-Genial, siempre he querido tener un amigo bisexual. Es genial porque tengo un amigo gay, que es Danny y ahora tengo un amigo bisexual, que eres tú- dijo algo emocionada.

-Todavía no estoy seguro de que sea bi, puede que lo sea o puede que no. No lo sé, es muy frustrante no saber- hizo un puchero algo triste.

-Siento que te sientas así, debe ser feo no tener idea de cuál es tu orientación sexual.

El hiperactivo sólo asintió con tristeza.

Lydia sintió mucha pena por el castaño, debía ser horrible no saber cuales eran tus preferencias sexuales y estar muy confundido respecto a eso. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, era descabellada, pero podía funcionar. La pelirroja se levanto de la cama, se agachó y empezó a buscar algo dentro de una mochila.

El castaño sólo la observo con intriga.

La pelirroja en cuanto saco lo que quería de la mochila, buscó en la mochila que estaba al lado de la otra y siguió buscando.

Stiles no pudo ver lo que había sacado de la primera mochila ya que Lydia lo ocultaba con su cuerpo.

Ya cuando encontró lo que quería de la segunda mochila, lo saco y se levanto, encaró al castaño y oculto detrás de su espalda lo que guardaba tan recelosamente.

-Se me ocurrió una forma de cómo podemos averiguar tu orientación. Sonará un poco loca, pero creo que funcionara.

-Anda dime, me muero de la curiosidad.

-Leí en internet que se usó un experimento para averiguar sí existía la bisexualidad en hombres y tuvo éxito, no será lo mismo que usaron los científicos, pero creo que puede funcionar y por cierto estoy muy apenada de lo que te voy a mostrar a continuación- después de decir eso último la pelirroja le mostró al castaño lo que tenía tras la espalda.

Al ver lo que era, el hiperactivo se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-¿Rerere... revistas porpor... no?- tartamudeo avergonzado.-¿Dónde... las conseguiste?

-Son de Jackson y de Danny. Dejaron sus mochilas aquí hace unos días cuando vinieron a hacer un trabajo en equipo, me pidieron que sí podía cuidarles las revistas por unos días mientras ellos ven donde esconderlas. Por cierto estoy tan asombrada como tú, me lo esperaba de mi novio, pero de Danny, es impactante. También quiero agregar que no se donde las consiguieron, preferí no saber- dijo un tanto apenada.

-Sólo una duda, ¿no te molesta que tu novio vea esas cosas?- cuestionó un poco más recompuesto.

-Prefiero que vea esto a que me engañe. Bien el experimento es el siguiente, tu vas a ver estas dos revistas, como ya te habrás dado cuenta una es para heteros y la otra para gays, el experimento consiste en que sí ambas revistas te producen una erección felicidades eres un bisexual hecho y derecho o sí solo una revista te provoca una erección felicidades eres un hetero o gay.

El pobre castaño estaba que se moría por la vergüenza.

-¿Crees que funcionara?- preguntó cohibido.

-Yo creo que sí. Bien empecemos con la revista hetero- dijo dándole la revista al castaño.-Me llevaré la revista gay conmigo en caso de que quieras hacer trampa. Me iré a fuera para que tengas privacidad, avísame cuando la hayas acabado o cuando tengas una erección. Y por cierto relájate imagina que yo no estoy afuera, tomate tu tiempo- dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

El castaño sólo se quedó ahí sentado en su lugar y empezó a ojear la revista un tanto apenado.

Lydia por su lado se sentó al lado de la puerta en espera para que el castaño le diera luz verde para poder pasar. Pasaron unos minutos cuando escucho la voz del castaño.

-Lydia... ya puedes... pasar- se escucho tras la puerta.

Y así lo hizo la pelirroja y al entrar se acercó a él, y lo miro expectante.

-Anda que no te de vergüenza, muéstrame- le animó con voz dulce.

Stiles demasiado avergonzado y con las mejillas sonrojadas, quito su mano derecha que cubría su pequeña erección.

Lydia sonrió contenta.

-Muy bien, eso quiere decir que te gustan las chicas. Ahora va la prueba de fuego, pero antes ve al baño que está enfrente y... bueno tu ya sabes que hacer- le ordenó.

El castaño sólo asintió repetidas veces y se fue al baño.

Ya cuando el castaño regreso ya aliviado, Lydia le dio la revista gay y de nuevo se sentó al lado de la puerta esperando a que el castaño la dejara entrar.

Unos minutos después se volvió a oír la voz del hiperactivo tras la puerta.

-Lydia... ya puedes entrar.

La pelirroja entro a la habitación y se puso delante de Stiles.

-¿Y bien?

El castaño muy apenado quito su mano de su erección. Lydia sonrió victoriosa.

-¡Sabía que funcionaría! ¡Felicidades Stiles, eres bisexual!- lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Gra...cias- hablo apenado.-¿Ya puedo ir al baño?

-Claro- lo soltó.

Stiles se levanto de su sitio y se fue en dirección al baño.

Ya de regreso en la habitación, fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, Stiles- comentó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Gracias ¿creo? ¿Me soltarías?

En repuesta Lydia sólo asintió y lo soltó.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, el que quieras- le sonrió ampliamente la pelirroja.

-¿Podrías guardar esto entre sólo tú y yo? Me daría más vergüenza de la que pase aquí hoy sí alguien se entera del "experimento". Si quieres puedes decir que soy bi, eso no me importa, mientras no digas como lo averiguamos todo estará bien.

-Claro, no hay problema, mis labios están sellados. Bueno ya que sabemos cuál es tu orientación sexual ¿qué tal sí nos conocemos más a fondo? Sí vamos a hacer amigos debemos conocernos- le comentó con una sonrisa dulce.

-Ok, pero primero guarda las revistas- se rió un poco.

Y así se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando amenamente de cualquier cosa, como sus gustos en películas, música, series y demás cosas. Se lo pasaron muy bien. Se agradaron mucho entre ambos. La pelirroja jamás pensó que el hiperactivo sería tan divertido y ocurrente.

-¿Así que te crees más inteligente que yo?- cuestionó la pelirroja entre risas.

-No me lo creo, se que lo soy- respondió también entre risas.-Tengo un promedio excelente desde el kínder- presumió.

-Yo sólo desde el kínder he sacado A, ni una sola B o C- presumió.-¿Tu sólo has sacado A?

-Está bien, eres más inteligente que yo- reconoció.

-Ya lo sabía- sonrió triunfal mientras le daba un manotazo a su cabello.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Lydia soy yo ¿puedo pasar?- se escucho la voz de Allison tras la puerta.

-Sí pasa.

-Hola ¿se divirtieron mientras no estuve?- preguntó tras ponerse delante de ellos.

-Bastante- contestaron a la vez para luego comenzar a reír.

-Me doy cuenta que sí- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ahora Stiles y yo somos amigos- dijo abrazando al castaño que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Stiles si quieres ya te puedes ir, no es que te corra ni nada es que tengo que contarle algunas cosas a Lydia.

-Si, no te preocupes, de todos modos quede de ir a casa de Malia a las 4:20- dijo zafándose del abrazo de su amiga para después dirigirse hasta la puerta.-¿Nos vemos el lunes chicas?

-Cuenta con ello Stiles- respondió Lydia.

-Nos vemos el lunes- dijo entre risas la castaña.

Sin más Stiles salió de la habitación y salió de la casa de la pelirroja. Se encaminó en dirección a la casa de su novia.

El castaño estaba feliz, fue genial conocer a Lydia más a fondo, no creía que ella sería así de asombrosa. Le había agarrado mucho cariño como amiga. Además de que se sentía muy agradecido hacia ella, sino fuera por ella seguiría confundido con respecto su sexualidad, a pesar de que su método para averiguarlo fuera vergonzoso se sentía agradecido de todos modos. Muchas gracias Lydia, en serio me ayudaste pensó el castaño.


	8. Cambios y conflictos

Stiles estaba apenas subiendo las escaleras del porche de la mansión Hale, cuando Thalía abrió la puerta, el castaño se asustó al principio por tan repentino acto pero luego éste se relajó al verla. La morena recibió al hiperactivo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Stiles, ¿qué tal?- dijo en tono dulce.

-Hola Thalía, ¿cómo sabías que estaba por llegar?- cuestionó algo sorprendido mientras que la loba se hacia a un lado para así dejarlo entrar.

-Te olí a unos kilómetros- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo a la par que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Ah claro. A veces olvido todo ese rollo de que son hombres lobo- se rió un poco apenado.-Thalía ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Sí claro cariño. Me sorprende que hayas tardado un poco en pedírmelo, pero si es por lo de Derek voy ahora mismo a Nueva York y lo mato- respondió en tono dulce.

-No hace falta pero gracias- dijo entre risitas. Stiles en serio adoraba a Thalía. Cuando su risitas cesaron hablo.-¿Me das un abrazo?

-Ay claro cariño- acto seguido lo abrazo.

El abrazo duro unos cuantos segundos. Cuando Thalía termino el abrazo, hablo.

-¿Por qué querías que te abrazara?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No te molestes por mis razones, es que olía a cierta persona que Malia no tolera y pues...

-Querías que mi olor cubriera el de esa persona- le interrumpió.-Astuto.

-¿No te molesta?

-No cariño, claro que no. Se como es el carácter de mi sobrina así que entiendo perfectamente. No le diré nada.

-Gracias- le sonrió agradecido.

La morena sólo asintió.

-Malia está arriba esperándote. Ve a la habitación que antes era de Derek, ahí está ella- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá del salón.

-¿Por qué está ahí?- cuestionó muy intrigado.

-Sube y lo veras.

El castaño haciéndole caso a la morena empezó a subir los escalones. Mientras subía, se preguntaba por qué tanto misterio y el por qué Malia estaba en la habitación del chico del cual él seguía enamorado. Al llegar arriba se topó con una persona. No era una persona común y corriente, era un hombre que el pequeño castaño conocía perfectamente. Ese hombre era alto, tanto o incluso un poco más que Derek, su cuerpo era fornido, su piel era de un tono algo bronceada, tenía el cabello negro como el carbón y sus ojos eran del mismo color verde que poseía Derek. Ese hombre era más y nada menos que el padre de Derek, Robert Hale. Stiles al verlo se puso nervioso, no es que tuviera una mala relación con él, de hecho se agradaban mutuamente, sólo era que ese hombre imponía mucho en cuanto era visto.

-Hola Stiles- le saludó con una sonrisa el patriarca de los Hale.

-Hola Sr. Hale- le devolvió el saludo con cierto nerviosismo.

-Stiles te he dicho varias veces que me llames Robert- le sonrió con amabilidad.

Robert solía ser siempre una persona muy seria, que no sonreía para las demás personas, pero para su familia y los Stilinski era siempre diferente, para ellos él podía sonreír.

El humano sólo se limitó a asentir. Era verdad eso, pero para el pequeño castaño era extraño llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

-Se que ya pasaron unas semanas de eso, pero es la primera vez que te veo desde hace un tiempo así que lo diré, mi hijo es un idiota por la forma en la que te trató. No entiendo por qué lo hizo si eres tan buen chico. Puedo llamarle y castigarlo si quieres. Mis castigos son muy ejemplares. Hubo una vez que lo castigue porque no llegó a la hora acordada a casa, durmió afuera por dos semanas.

El castaño lo miro un poco impactado por lo último que dijo. Si que ponía castigos ejemplares. Se apresuró a negar repetidas veces antes de contestar.

-No es necesario Sr... quiero decir Robert- dijo un poco nervioso. Intentó recomponerse y siguió hablando.-Yo ya supere a Derek, así que no es necesario, pero gracias igual- mintió convincentemente. Aunque el azabache no le creyó, después de todo era un hombre lobo.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo no muy convencido.

-No se preocupe por eso, Derek ya es historia antigua. Además su cumpleaños es la semana que viene, no quiero que lo castigue por mi culpa.

-Está bien. ¿Sabes? Tu me gustabas para yerno, lástima que el idiota de mi hijo lo echo todo a perder contigo.

El azabache desde siempre creyó que el castaño era la persona correcta para que su hijo sentara cabeza, alguien con quien formar una familia, el compañero de vida ideal y además de que tenía unos muy buenos genes. De seguro hubiera tenido unos nietos preciosos. Pero su hijo tuvo el grabe error de mandar a la mierda al pequeño castaño, vaya que su hijo era un imbécil de primera.

Las mejillas del humano se encendieron fuertemente. Stiles intentó hablar pero de sus labios no salía nada, el pobre no sabía que decir. 

Al ver que el hiperactivo se había quedado mudo decidió mejor irse abajo con su mujer.

-No te quito más tiempo, fue un gusto como siempre hablar contigo- al decir todo eso se fue escaleras abajo.

Sin más el castaño se fue a la habitación de Derek. Toco la puerta esperando una respuesta de Malia.

-Entra Stiles- se escucho tras la puerta.

Al entrar a la habitación, el castaño se llevó una horrible sorpresa al ver la habitación. La habitación de Derek que antes estaba vacía exceptuando que el moreno había dejado en la estantería su colección de películas, ahora tenía las cosas de Malia. La cama matrimonial usaba ropa de cama de un morado color pastel, en el escritorio estaba la laptop de la coyote y el castaño suponía que en el gran armario estaba toda la ropa de su chica. Se dirigió a éste y al abrirlo confirmaba lo obvio, ahí dentro estaba la ropa de Malia.

-¿Qué opinas? Quedó genial ¿no?- dijo la coyote desde su lugar, acostada en la cama mientras leí.

-¿Por qué te mudaste a la habitación de Derek?- preguntó intentando que su voz no sonara alterada.

-Corrección ahora es mi habitación. Me mudé aquí porque mi tía me dijo que como me iba quedar un tiempo con ellos, no podía seguir en el cuarto de huéspedes así que me dijo que escogiera entre el cuarto de Laura y del idiota de Derek.

El castaño intentó no gritarle que ella era la idiota e intentó relajarse respirando hondo.

-¿Por qué la habitación de Derek? Y más importante aún ¿por qué Thalía te cedió sus habitaciones si se supone que vendrán en vacaciones?- cuestionó intentando no sonar enojado.

-Escogí la habitación de Derek porque tiene una cama matrimonial, un armario grande, el baño es más grande que el de Laura y además ella termina de estudiar el próximo año, no tendría caso que me mude si ella va a regresar pronto. Con respecto a lo otro mi tía me cedió las habitaciones porque ellos no regresarán en un tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- inquirió desconcertado.

-¿No te lo dijo mi tía? Ellos no vendrán estas vacaciones decidieron quedarse en Nueva York no sé por qué, Laura regresará hasta acabar sus estudios y Derek planea hacer lo mismo, ni si quiera vendrá en vacaciones, se quedará en Nueva York hasta graduarse, según me dijo mi tía. ¿No es genial que por un largo tiempo no verás a ese idiota?

Stiles se quedó callado, no quería decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse después. Su lobo amargado no regresaría en un tiempo, eso le dolía mucho. Tanto que deseaba verlo en navidad para por fin hacer las paces y además darle su regalo de cumpleaños y de navidad. Ya tenía el regalo para su cumpleaños sólo le faltaba el de navidad, pero visto las circunstancias ya no importaba que le comprara un obsequio para navidad. 

-¿Qué harás cuando Derek regrese? Lo conozco y se que querrá devuelta su habitación.

-Que intente sacarme. Yo no me muevo.

-Créeme lo va a intentar y no sólo eso lo va a conseguir.

-Ya veremos- dijo en tono petulante.

-¿Y su colección de películas? ¿Dónde la pusiste?

-Las tire a la basura.

-¿Qué? No tenías derecho a tirarlas, eran de Derek. Mínimo pudiste ponerlas en otro sitio o mejor aún dejar en la estantería- dijo algo molesto.

-Necesitaba el espacio para poner mis libros, además para qué no se las llevo, si no quería que fueran tiradas se las hubiera llevado. Ésta es mi habitación ahora, así que tenía derecho a desecharlas - dijo con desinterés.

Y ahí es cuando había acabado la paciencia del castaño.

-¡¡Está siempre será la habitación de Derek, tu sólo eres una intrusa que vino a invadirme su habitación!! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡¡Lo nuestro se acabo!!- exclamó enojado y alterado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Pero ¿por qué?! ¡¡Sólo porque me mudé a la habitación del imbécil ese!!- exclamó igual enojada para acto seguido levantarse de la cama de un salto y caminar hasta el castaño.

-¡¡No lo llames así!!- le gritó. Stiles respiro profundamente y prosiguió a seguir hablando pero esta vez más calmado.-¿Te cuento un secreto? No he olvidado a Derek, lo sigo amando, si hice oficial nuestro noviazgo fue porque Derek me había herido y creí que si salíamos oficialmente me iría olvidando de él, pero él sigue en mis pensamientos y mi corazón.

Malia le dedicó una mirada dolida, parecería que fuera a llorar.

-¿Entonces me usaste? Sabía que no lo habías olvidado, por eso lo odio tanto, porque él tiene algo que jamás tendré, tu corazón- dijo con voz quebrada.

El humano sintió pena por la coyote. 

-Malia lo siento, solo te ilusione haciéndote creer que algún día te amaría. Quiero que sepas que si me gustabas y mucho, pero ya no toleraba tu manera de expresarte de Derek y que te mudaras a la habitación fue la gota que derramó el vaso- dijo en un tono neutral.

El castaño pudo ver como se deslizaban algunas lágrimas por las mejillas de Malia. Eso era lo que siempre quiso evitar, verla llorar por su culpa. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero quiso pensar que podría olvidar a Derek y que terminaría enamorado de la castaña. Que equivocado estaba. 

-Entiendo, ¿entonces terminamos?- inquirió mientras sorbía su nariz.

-Sí, lo siento mucho Malia. Yo aún no olvido a Derek y además no es justo para ti que salga contigo mientras siga enamorado de Derek.

-¿Quedamos como amigos?- preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Sí claro, pero hay que esperar un poco para seguir siendo amigos. Lo mejor sería que no nos viéramos en un tiempo- dijo intentando sonar dulce.

Malia sólo asintió.

-Mejor me voy. Nos vemos cuando tenga que ser. Adiós Malia.

-Adiós Stiles- se despidió de él.

El castaño dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de Derek. Llegando a la sala y al percatarse que no había nadie, salió de la casa sin despedirse de nadie. Ahora qué haría, ¿qué le diría Scott en cuanto le dijera que rompió con Malia? ¿Se molestaría porque aún no a olvidado a Derek? Ahora lo único que quería era llegar a casa, ver un maratón de películas de terror y comer dulces hasta más no poder. Ya luego pensaría lo que le diría a Scott y más importante aún pensaría como enmendar las cosas con Derek.

Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

-Derek ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó desde el otro lado Laura.

Él no quería que entrara, quería estar sólo, pero sabía que aunque le diera una negativa ella entraría de todos modos. Suspiro con cansancio antes de responder.

-Adelante.

Laura al entrar a la habitación de su hermano, vio que éste estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama. La castaña se sentó en la orilla de la misma.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- inquirió preocupada.

-No- respondió sobre la almohada.

-Derek no te sientas culpable por lo que hiciste.

El azabache giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar boca arriba y al encarar a su hermana le dedicó una mirada dolida y molesta.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta culpable?- cuestionó dolido.-Mate a una persona, un hombre lobo- susurró.

-Lo hiciste en defensa propia y además me salvaste la vida. Ese alfa sólo quería matarnos porque nuestros padres lo desterraron a él y su manada de Beacon Hills.

-Aún así, no puedo evitar sentir culpa. ¿Qué pasará ahora?- se sentó al lado de su hermana.

Laura rodeo los hombros de su hermano con su brazo izquierdo, en un intento de reconfortarlo.

-Ayer llame a mamá- le informó.

El moreno la miro horrorizado. ¿A caso le había contado a su madre?

-Tranquilo, no le dije nada respecto a eso. Le dije que pasaríamos las fiestas aquí porque te hacía ilusión ver el conteo regresivo de Año Nuevo desde Times Square y que querías pasar tiempo con tus nuevos amigos- dijo entre risitas.-También dije que no regresarías hasta que te graduarás. No estuvo muy de acuerdo con que regreses hasta que te gradúes, pero logré convencerla- dijo un poco triste.

-Creo que será lo mejor. No se como voy a enfrentar a nuestros padres, tengo miedo, Laura.

-Calma ¿sí? No te preocupes por eso, tienes tiempo todavía. Lo importante ahora es que lo asimiles y lo aceptes. Cuando ya sea hora de hablar con nuestros padres yo estaré ahí apoyándote- hablo con tono suave.

Derek sólo se limitó a asentir.

-Por cierto gracias por salvarme. No pude decírtelo antes porque ayer estabas muy alterado.

-Eres mi hermana, eres fastidiosa, pero no por eso iba dejarte morir- le sonrió débilmente.

Laura le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muéstrame tus ojos- le pidió.-No los he visto aún.

Derek sólo cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo su hermana pudo ver que eran rojos como la sangre.

-Es impresionante.

El azabache volvió al color normal de sus ojos.

-Ahora tu mismo podrás convertir a Stiles- bromeó.

-No bromees con eso- dijo algo molesto.

-Lo siento, tienes razón no debí hacerlo- se disculpó apenada.-¿Sigues queriendo a Stiles?- le inquirió con seriedad.

-Bastante, sí- le respondió pensativo.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas y arreglas las cosas con él? Seguro te echa de menos.

-Ahora más que nunca quiero que Stiles se olvide de mí. ¿Te imaginas que se enterara de que mate a alguien? Prefiero que me odie a que me tema. Además creo que ya se olvido de mi. Está saliendo con Malia me lo dijo mamá hace unos días. Me dolió mucho escuchar que está saliendo con ella, pero soy feliz porque está siguiendo con su vida.

-Ay hermano, Stiles jamás te temería, él te adora. Pero como tú quieras, a veces pienso que deberías ser egoísta para que así fueras feliz. Si le hubieras dicho a Stiles que te esperará el lo habría hecho sin dudar.

-No era justo para él tener que esperarme cuatro años.

-Tienes razón en cierto punto. ¿Sabes? Me pregunto quién va a hacer el afortunado que desvirgue a Stiles.

Derek gruño molesto.

-Lo haces a propósito- dijo mirándola ceñudo.

Laura se limitó a reírse solamente. Era divertido fastidiar a su hermano con Stiles.


	9. Feliz cumpleaños lobo amargado

-Así que... ¿terminaron?- preguntó el hispano con algo de desconcierto.

Al llegar a clase ese lunes, Stiles le dijo a Scott que tenía que contarle algo a solas en la hora del almuerzo, el hispano sólo se había limitado a cuestionar que tenía que decirle, el castaño le había dicho sólo que era algo importante, resignado a no obtener una respuesta accedió a que se vieran en la mesa de afuera de siempre. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Stiles ya estaba sentando en la mesa esperando a su amigo, Scott no demoró mucho en llegar, ya sentando en la mesa miro al castaño expectante, esperando a que le soltara todo, al final el hiperactivo termino contándole todo algo nervioso y alterado, incluso le contó que seguía enamorado de Derek, temiendo la reacción de su amigo.

-Sí- respondió bajito.

-Y todavía sigues enamorado de Derek ¿no?

-Sí- dijo igual bajito.

Esperando que le gritara o algo así, pero Scott sorprendió a su amigo.

-Siento mucho haberte presionado para que salieras oficialmente con Malia. Creí que hacia lo correcto empujándote hacia ella, pensé que así olvidarías a Derek, pero me equivoqué. Si te presione para que estuvieras con Malia fue porque no quería verte deprimido de nuevo por Derek, estabas realmente mal por él cuando se fue y no quería que cayeras en esa depresión de nuevo, así que cuando Malia te invito a salir pensé que si te convencía de salir en serio con ella, podrías olvidar a Derek y así no tener que sufrir más por él. Pero veo que me equivoque, estás realmente enamorado de él.

Scott miro al castaño expectante, esperando que dijera algo, pero al no obtener nada, preguntó.

-¿Estas molesto?

-No, sólo estoy procesando la información- contestó pensativo y con la mirada perdida.

Scott asintió, en un gesto de entendimiento.

Pasaron unos segundos para cuando Stiles se digno a hablar y a mirar a su amigo.

-No estoy molesto, sólo estoy sorprendido. Creí que tu te ibas a molestar conmigo porque termine con Malia y porque sigo enamorado de Derek.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Por mi causa fuiste novio de Malia, cuando aún sigues loquito por Derek y terminaste con ella por ser tan hija de puta con respecto a Derek, y así pasó lo que menos querías la heriste y la usaste por mi culpa. ¡Dios! No entiendo cómo no estás molesto conmigo. He sido un mal amigo por presionarte para que estuvieras con ella y también por empeñarme tanto para que dejaras de pensar en Derek. No tengo porque presionarte a olvidar a Derek, a tu tiempo lo harás o no. ¿Qué más da si sigues enamorado de él? Mientras tú seas feliz y no sufras yo soy feliz.

-Tienes algo de razón. A mí tiempo me olvidare a Derek o no- rió débilmente.-Pero no te culpo ni estoy molesto contigo. Sólo no querías verme de nuevo en plan chico emo corta venas, lo entiendo- dijo adquiriendo su tono de voz alegre tan característico de él.

-Entonces ¿me perdonas por ser un idiota?

-No entiendo porque tendría que perdonarte- se rió.-Pero si te hace sentir mejor te perdono por ser un idiota.

-Gracias, ya me siento más aliviado- suspiró y luego rió él también.-Ahora ¿qué vas a hacer respecto a Derek?- inquirió curioso.

-Arreglar las cosas con él. Quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo, lo echo mucho de menos. Voy a llamarlo el sábado y arreglaré las cosas entre nosotros.

-Me parece bien, sólo una duda ¿cómo lo llamarás sino tienes su número?- cuestionó curioso, al recordar que él le había obligado a borrar el número del azabache.

Las mejillas de Stiles adquirieron un tenue rosado.

-No te burles porque juro que te mato- lo amenazó con voz algo intimidate. Se relajó y siguió hablando.-Tengo un diario dedicado a él, lo empece a escribir el primer día que lo conocí. Ahí he escrito todo sobre lo que he vivido con él y otras muchas cosas sobre él, tanto como cuando apenas empezábamos a conocernos, cuando ya éramos amigos y tal vez varios datos personales suyos, como su número de teléfono por ejemplo. Lo volví a agregar en mis contactos después de que te fuiste.

Scott estaba a punto de soltar una enorme carcajada a toda regla, pero al ver la mirada tan amenazante que le dedicaba el castaño (que le recordaba a cierto moreno), se contuvo, respirado profundamente, inhalando y exhalando por la nariz. Para cuando ya estaba más tranquilo prosiguió a hablar.

-Bien, eso entonces no será un problema. ¿Ya sabes que le vas a decir?

-No. Pero puedo usar como excusa su cumpleaños- sugirió algo pensativo.-El 7 de noviembre es su cumpleaños ósea este sábado- termino de decir con una sonrisa. Se sentía orgulloso de saberse todo sobre Derek, hasta el más mínimo dato y su cumpleaños no era la excepción, más que era algo muy importante en la vida de una persona o al menos para el castaño era muy importante el cumpleaños de su lobo amargado.

-Sip, definitivamente estás perdida y locamente enamorado de Derek- se burló riéndose.

El castaño sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que eso ya lo sabias de sobra. Creo que debería pegarme un letrero en el pecho que diga: estoy perdidamente enamorado de Derek Hale. Tal vez así ya te quede más claro y dejes de reafirmar lo evidente- bromeó algo molesto.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- se disculpó reprimiendo una risita. 

En cuanto Scott recuperó la compostura, se disponía a externar su opinión, pero no pudo ya que cierta pelirroja que se sentó al lado del castaño, lo interrumpió.

-Hola Stiles- saludó al hiperactivo abrazándolo con efusividad.

-Hola Lydia- le devolvió el saludó sonriente.

Scott miro toda la escena con curiosidad e incredulidad.

-¿Y yo estoy pintado o qué?- cuestionó el hispano un tanto indignado.-¿Desde cuando son tan amigos?

-Desde el sábado- contestó la pelirroja liberando de su abrazo al castaño.-No tenía ni idea de que Stiles fuera tan divertido e inteligente, me agradó mucho.

-También me agradaste mucho Lydia- le sonrió el hiperactivo.

Lydia le regreso la sonrisa y luego volvió a encarar a Scott.

-¿Ya sabes las nuevas?- preguntó animada.

-¿De que Stiles y Malia rompieron? Pues sí, si sé.

-No me refería a eso, pero no lo sabia. En fin me cuentan en un momento. Apuesto a que Stiles no te a dicho lo otro.

-¿Acerca de qué?- inquirió curioso.

-Stiles es bi ¿a que no es genial?

Scott miro un tanto sorprendido a su amigo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Stiles se puso algo nervioso e intentó hablar, pero las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta. No sabía que inventar. Al ver que su amigo nervioso, la pelirroja decidió intervenir.

-Cuando fue a cuidarme el sábado, le pregunte si le seguían gustando los chicos, porque sabía que le gustaba Derek Hale y quería saber si era bi, pero el me dijo que no sabía, así que se me ocurrió que hiciera un test en internet y pues resulta que si es bi- mintió la pelirroja convincentemente.

-Oh yo no sabía, pero bueno Stiles tu sabes que no importa que te guste si el pescado o la carne o ambos, como dije antes mientras seas feliz y no sufras soy más que feliz por ti- dijo el hispano dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-Que lindo de tu parte Scott. Ahora sí ¿qué es eso de que tu y Malia terminaron? Cuéntenme todo- exigió saber.

Stiles y Scott le contaron todo a Lydia incluso lo de que el castaño sigue enamorado de Derek y de su plan de llamarlo el sábado.

-Que bueno que decidiste terminar algo que no tenía futuro, fue lo mejor Stiles, no te sientas mal por ello. Además tu estás enamorado de Derek, como seguir con alguien por quién sólo sientes una atracción y ya- opinó Lydia mientras tomaba la mano del castaño en un gesto para reconfortarlo.

-Sólo no quería lastimarla, ahora me debe odiar- dijo con pesadez.

-Lo más probable es que si, pero todas las chicas sentimos eso al principio, después se nos pasa, así que no te angusties por eso. Ahora lo que importa es que te reconcilies con Derek.

Stiles sólo asintió y suspiro por la nariz, para relajarse.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer después de felicitarlo? ¿Qué pensabas decirle?- inquirió curiosa.

-Pues... mmm... no lo sé- respondió algo abatido.

-Tranquilo para eso yo estoy aquí. Lo que se me ocurre que puedes decirle es que lo echas muchísimo de menos y que regresen a tener contacto, que te llame algunas veces a la semana y ya- sugirió la pelirroja.

-¿Y si ya no quiere hablar conmigo jamás porque sigo enamorado de él? Esa fue la razón por la que discutimos.

-Entonces dile que ya no estás enamorado de él, que te gusta alguien más. Si te gusta alguien más no se sentirá mal de hablar contigo por no corresponderte y así todo estaré bien entre ustedes.

-No es mala idea- concordó con la pelirroja el hispano.

-Sí, no es mala idea, pero ¿qué pasa si me pregunta quién me gusta?

-Fácil. Miéntele, puedes inventar a una persona o bien decir un nombre de una persona que conozcas y él no. Nada difícil.

-Está bien, puedo hacer eso- le sonrió de medio lado.

-Ese es el espíritu Stiles.

En eso sonó la campana, dando como aviso el final del almuerzo. Sin decir nada más los tres amigos se fueron a sus clases correspondientes.

Para Stiles la semana pasó con lentitud, Malia y él seguían sin hablarse, Kira lo había ignorado el lunes, martes y miércoles, pero el jueves por fin se digno a hablarle de nuevo, Kira al final sólo lo golpeó en el brazo con el puño y terminó por perdonarlo advirtiéndole que no podía salir con alguien si seguía enamorado de Derek, él simplemente accedió algo asustado. Cora dejo de aplicarle la ley del hielo ese lunes y se acercó a él a la segunda hora del almuerzo para ver si estaba bien por su rompimiento, el castaño aprecio ese gestó, terminaron por aclarar las cosas entre ellos, el humano le había asegurado que seguí enamorado de su hermano mayor y que no podría verla más que como una hermana, la morena entendió perfectamente y le aseguro que las cosas no cambiarían entre ellos, seguirían siendo amigos, el hiperactivo agradeció eso. Y Allison... bueno ella estaba más que encantada con el rompimiento aunque no estaba feliz por el porque del mismo. También durante mitad de esa semana conoció a un chico muy agradable, su nombre era Theo Raeken, era nuevo en la escuela, no tardaron mucho en conocerse y volverse amigos, y Theo tampoco tardó en integrarse a resto del grupo de amigos del castaño, a todos les había agradado Theo. Scott pudo percatarse que Theo le daba cierto trato especial a su mejor amigo y que lo miraba cuando el castaño veía hacia otra parte, y esas miradas que le dedicaba al hiperactivo no eran precisamente miradas con las que verías a un amigo solamente. El hispano se lo comentó al castaño, éste no le creyó, diciendo que estaba alucinando, que Theo lo trataba y lo miraba igual que a todos, Scott no insistió más con el asunto.

Llegó el sábado, era medio día tan sólo y el pequeño castaño estaba muy ansioso y nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Se encontraba sentado en su cama, con el celular en la mano, muy dubitativo entre sí llamarlo o no. Terminó por marcar su número, acercó el teléfono a su oreja y espero a que contestara.

Derek estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo lasaña, que le había preparado Laura por su cumpleaños número 19, cuando de la nada comienza a sonar su celular, el cual estaba en la mesa. Al tomarlo pudo ver quién lo llamaba, casi se atragantaba por la sorpresa.

-Laura- llamó el lobo a su hermana.

Ésta estaba sentada en sofá de la sala viendo una película. Al escuchar que fue nombrada se levanto y fue hasta donde su hermano menor.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió con cierta molestia por ser perturbada.

En vez de responder a la interrogante, le mostró el teléfono.

-Es Stiles. ¿Por qué no le contestas? ¿No que le echas de menos a él y su culito?- cuestionó con sorna.

El moreno la fulminó con la mirada antes de hablar.

-Sí lo echo muchísimo de menos, pero no es correcto con todo lo que me pasó, es mejor que permanezca sin hablar con él. No voy a contestarle.

-Derek por una vez en tu vida no seas idiota y contéstale, sólo hablaras con él, ni que fueras a comértelo, lo cual se que ansias desde hace mucho- se burló. Derek siguió mirándola mal.-¿No te mueres por hablar con él? No le harás ningún daño sólo por hablar con él.

El moreno miro con duda el teléfono, al ver la indecisión en el rostros de su hermano, Laura tomo el teléfono y contestó.

-¿Stiles? Hola, que bueno oír tu voz en un largo tiempo, soy Laura, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, ¿buscas a mí hermano? En un momento te lo paso- dijo animadamente Laura para luego extender su brazo para darle el teléfono a su hermano.

Antes de tomar el dichoso aparato, el lobo le dedicó una última mirada fulminante a su hermana y por fin tomo el teléfono.

-¿Derek?- se escucho la voz de su castaño al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Stiles, cuanto tiempo sin hablar- hablo con cierto nerviosismo.

-¡¡Derek hola, feliz cumpleaños!! Te llamaba para felicitarte, espero te lo pases bien hoy- dijo el castaño emocionado.

-Gracias Stiles. Oye no es que me moleste que me llames, pero creí que te había dejado clara las cosas y además de que pensaba que seguías enojado conmigo, ¿acaso se te olvido como te trate la última vez que hablamos?

Laura le dedicó una mirada furiosa y reprobatoria por lo que dijo, al ver la mirada que le dedicaba su hermana, él sólo se encogió de hombros y arqueo una ceja sin entender el enojo de su hermana, si era la pura verdad lo que había dicho.

El lobo pudo escuchar como el preadolescente se reía con cierto nerviosismo.

-Claro que no se me olvida, pero por eso mismo te llamo, quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Quería ver si me perdonabas por todo lo que te dije, no te odio, eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

¡Auch la friend zone! Eso le había dolido al moreno. Pero aparte de eso, Derek al escuchar las palabras del humano, si de por sí ya se sentía mal por como lo había tratado hace unas semanas, ahora se sentía la peor basura del mundo. Laura tenía razón, no tendría nada de malo volver a recuperar el contacto con el castaño, después de todo lo echaba de menos.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Stiles, yo soy quien te debe una disculpa, no debí tratarte de la forma en la que lo hice ¿me perdonas?- dijo totalmente arrepentido.

-Claro que sí, ¿volvemos a hacer amigos?

El quería ser más que su amigo, pero viendo las circunstancias no le quedaba de otra más que conformarse con eso. Maldita sea la edad y maldita sea la distancia.

-Claro, pero tengo que preguntarte algo, se totalmente honesto ¿sigues enamorado de mi?- inquirió con curiosidad. Necesitaba saber si seguía enamorado él, porque si era así se sentiría realmente mal por el humano, por el simple hecho de que no podría corresponderle, pero no porque no quisiera sino debido a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo y además la edad y la distancia los separaba aún más. Si seguía enamorado de él, el lobo no tendría más remedio que volver a perder el contacto con el humano.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el castaño se decidiera a volver a hablar.

-No, ya no estoy enamorado de ti, sólo te veo como un amigo y ya, me gusta alguien más- respondió algo serio.

Cada palabra que había escuchado el moreno, le habían dolido horriblemente, como si de una bala de aconito atravesando su corazón se tratara, pero peor. Debía de admitir que a pesar de no conocerla y que ni siquiera hubieran aún intercambiado palabras, ya odiaba a su prima, bueno de por sí ya lo hacía desde que su madre le contó que Malia y Stiles estaban saliendo, pero la odiaba aún más por escucharlo de la boquita de su castaño.

-¿En serio? Es genial, me alegra escuchar que te guste alguien más, ¿cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?- preguntó, fingiendo un tono de voz animado.

El pequeño castaño tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Es un chico, no lo conoces, es nuevo en la escuela, se llama Theo.

-Creía que salías con Malia, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?- cuestionó extrañado. Según lo que le había dicho su madre, el humano y la coyote estaban saliendo juntos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- inquirió en respuesta, sorprendido.

-Mi madre me lo dijo. Aún no respondes mi pregunta.

-No voy hablar de eso ¿si? Sólo te diré que fue una idiota y ya. Y que lo nuestros se acabo- respondió algo iracundo.

-Está bien, cálmate ¿quieres? Siento mucho haber preguntando. No volveré a preguntar, cuando quieras decirme lo qué pasó aquí estoy para escucharte.

Pudo escuchar como el humano respiraba profundamente.

-Lamentó haber reaccionado así, no era mi intension enojarme contigo, sólo no me gusta hablar de ello- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Entonces te gusta ese tal Theo ¿eh? ¿Tu le gustas a él?- inquirió curioso y algo celoso.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero presionar las cosas, si las cosas se van a dar se darán, sino pues no. No quiero seguir hablando de eso, es raro. ¿Entonces somos amigos de nuevo?

Derek se lo pensó un momento. El castaño muy a su pesar ya no estaba enamorado de él, pero al menos podría hablar con el humano algunas veces a la semana y eso era genial, lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Visto que ya sólo el castaño lo veía como un amigo, no le haría daño a el castaño hablar algunas veces con él a la semana, aunque al moreno le duela escuchar la voz del castaño casi diario, escuchar la voz de esa persona que no puedes tener dolía.

-Claro que sí Stiles- sonrió de medio lado.

-No sabes cómo te había echado de menos lobo amargado. Por cierto, lo siento tengo que decirlo: Feliz cumpleaños lobo amargado- le felicito Stiles de nuevo entre risitas.-Lo siento desde que contestaste quería llamarte por tu apodo, pero creí que sería grosero viendo que estamos peleados.

-Está bien, debo admitir que echaba algo de menos el apodo- reconoció algo apenado.

Stiles se rió un poco.

-Bien lobo amargado, hay que ponernos al corriente con las noticias, así que ¡habla!- exigió entre pequeñas risitas.

Derek rió y se dispuso a contarle todo al castaño, bueno salvo el hecho de que era un alfa. 

El castaño y el azabache habían hablado durante una hora, en cuanto terminó la llamada, Derek fue a sentarse al sofá y comenzó a ver una película de los X-Men que se estaba transmitiendo en la televisión. Le encantaban las películas de X-Men.

-¿A qué soy genial? Gracias a mi Stiles y tu se reconciliaron. Puedes agradecerme después- dijo Laura sentándose al lado de su hermano en el sofá, él cual estaba viendo una película.

Derek por milésima vez ese día, le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su hermana.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

El lobo puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio y volvió la mirada a la televisión.

-¿Entonces al pequeño Stiles le gusta alguien? Ya era hora, el pobre sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo contigo, eres un idiota de primera.

El moreno se quedó callado.

-De la escala del 1 al 100 ¿qué tan miserable te sientes por ello?

El azabache continuo ignorando a su hermana.

-Por tu silencio diría que un 100- continuo la loba molestándolo.

Derek siguió ignorando a Laura. Ésta suspiro frustrada.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-No quiero hablar de ello- contestó sin dejar de ver la televisión.

-¿Te duelo mucho?- inquirió Laura sin un ápice de burla.

-Bastante.

Laura sólo se limitó a quedarse callada y ver la película con su hermano. Sentía pena por lo que estaba pasando su hermano, lástima que no pudiera hacer nada por él... o tal vez si...


	10. Después de tanto tiempo

Luego de esa llamada de reconciliación entre el lobo y el humano, siguieron hablando constantemente, tal vez tres o cuatro veces a la semana, por lo general las llamadas sólo duraban una hora o máximo una hora y media. También habían pensado hacer videollamadas, pero el castaño había decidido que quería ver al moreno en persona y no detrás de una pantalla de computadora, ambos se habían prometido que se verían las caras otra vez cuando el azabache regresará a Beacon Hills. 

Pasaron los meses y llegó el verano, Stiles tenía ya catorce años cuando Laura regreso a Beacon Hills, graduada en derecho y toda la cosa. Obviamente el castaño se había alegrado de verla ese viernes soleado, él se encontraba en la mansión Hale con Cora, Kira y Malia viendo películas de superhéroes (para desgracia de Cora y Malia que detestaban esas películas) en la sala. Ya las cosas entre él y Malia estaban calmadas, habían solucionado todo en una tarde de enero. No eran los mejores amigos, pero ya se hablan con normalidad y sin incomodidad. Cuando Laura cruzo la entrada, el castaño corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente, la loba le regreso el abrazo de la misma forma a tal grado que sin querer casi lo asfixia, después de haberlo soltado, fue a donde las chicas, las cuales la recibieron con mucha alegría (a excepción de Malia, quien sólo se limitó a saludarla con amabilidad y sonreírle algo cohibida), Cora fue obviamente la más efusiva de las tres. Ya cuando toda la familia Hale le había dado la bienvenida a Laura y charlado un poco con ella sobre todo respecto a su graduación y como estaba su hermano, la loba se llevó a Stiles a su habitación para hablar, hablaron de muchas cosas esa tarde, pero sobre todo Laura le contó algo muy importante al humano. Algo pensativo y confundido el humano se fue de la mansión Hale junto con Kira antes de que oscureciera.

A las pocas semanas de la llegada de Laura, Theo le dijo al castaño que le gustaba y además de que lo invito a salir, Stiles alucino cuando le confesó sus sentimiento y lo invitó a salir. Scott tenía razón Theo gustaba de él y no lo pudo ver hasta que el pobre se le confesó en plena segunda hora del almuerzo, en la mesa de afuera en la que siempre se sentaba cuando quería estudiar o simplemente estar solo. El hiperactivo muy apenado, lo rechazó con mucho tacto diciendo que él no quería salir con nadie en ese momento, Theo entendió perfectamente diciendo que si las cosas entre ellos seguirían siendo igual, a lo cual Stiles contesto con una ferviente afirmativa.

Al pasar dos años, llegó lo que el hiperactivo había estado esperando desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo: el regreso de su lobo amargado. Se suponía que regresaría al graduarse, pero el moreno se excusó con sus padres ( y con el castaño) que regresaría a casa hasta diciembre porque quería viajar por el mundo con sus amigos, lo cual sus padres no accedieron (ni tampoco Stiles, alegando que tenían un largo tiempo sin verse y que se moría por verlo, pero Derek no le hizo ni el más remoto caso), diciendo que mucho había sido que no fuera a visitarlos en las vacaciones, así que el lobo llegó a un acuerdo con sus progenitores: él regresaría a Beacon Hills para su cumpleaños, que caía un martes.

Stiles se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, esperando a que sus amigos terminaran de comprar sus almuerzos. No pasó mucho para que regresaran.

-¿Emocionado Stiles?- preguntó Cora, sonriéndole a la par que se sentaba al lado del castaño.

-¿No lo estás viendo la cara, Cora? Es obvio que sí, irradia alegría y emoción- intervino el hispano con sorna, sentándose frente a su amigo junto con Kira.

Scott tenía tanta razón, que el castaño ni se inmutó. Estaba tan feliz que no le importo en lo absoluto el comentario de su amigo.

-No lo puedo evitar, es que al fin después de tanto tiempo lo veré de nuevo. No puedo estar más contento- dijo rebosando emoción.

Sus amigos se rieron.

-Por cierto Cora, ¿me acompañaras a mi casa como te había mencionado antes?

-Claro, te dije que te ayudaría a llevar las cosas que necesitarás, además de lo que necesitarás para quedarte a dormir en casa y los regalos de Derek.

-¿Te quedaras a dormir en casa de Cora?- cuestionó Kira a el castaño.

-Sí, lo hablé ayer con Derek y me dijo que era una estupenda idea. 

-¿Dónde dormirán si se supone que Malia usa la habitación de Derek?- inquirió con curiosidad la asiática.

El castaño soltó una risa un tanto maquiavélica.

-En la habitación de Derek- contestó, sonriendo de lado.

-Dudó que Malia vaya a cedérsela.

-¡Ja! Aunque no ceda, Derek no dudará en echarla de ahí, lo conozco bien y se que lo hará. Es una de las razones por las que quiero llegar antes que él a la mansión Hale, además de organizar la sorpresa que tenemos planeada, quiero ver cómo la correrá de su habitación y como tal vez la golpee por haber tirado a la basura sus películas- dijo malicioso, para después darle una mordida su sándwich.

Sin importar que Stiles y Malia se hubieran reconciliado y sean amigos de nuevo como lo eran antes de empezar a salir, el humano seguía algo enfadado con la coyote por haberle arrebatado la habitación a su lobo amargado y tirado sus películas. En varias ocasiones intentó persuadir a la castaña para que volviera a la habitación que usaba antes, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara simplemente Malia no cedía.

Kira miro un tanto asustada a el castaño y simplemente se dedicó a comer su almuerzo.

-¿Stiles estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Sabes que yo te apoyo en todo, pero necesito saber si estás completamente seguro- dijo el hispano, refiriéndose a lo que sabían solamente Cora y él.

-Claro que sí, no lo plane de la noche a la mañana. Lo estuve planeando todo desde hace como dos meses sino es que más, además que también lo estuve meditando para ver si estaba ciento por ciento seguro y lo estoy.

-En ese caso, espero y todo te salga bien.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Cora.

-Stiles no sabes cuánto odio cuando no me dices las cosas, no tengo ni idea de lo que hablan, pero igual espero que todo salga bien, sea lo que sea que hayas planeado.

-Gracias chicos, en serio lo aprecio y Kira lamento no haberte dicho nada, es sólo que me da algo de vergüenza, contrabajo se lo dije a Scott y Cora- se excusó, algo apenado

-Bien te perdono, pero quiero que luego me cuentes todo.

-Hecho, aunque me de algo de pena lo haré.

Sin más que agregar, el grupo de amigos continuo almorzando.

-Apúrate Cora qué hay que llegar a mi casa todavía- apresuró el castaño a la loba, mientras caminaba con rapidez en dirección a su jeep.

Cora no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo y empezar a caminar al mismo ritmo que él.

-Tranquilo Stiles, son las 2:00 apenas y mi hermano llega a las 4:00 tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar.

-Lo se, sólo quiero que todo quede perfecto- dijo a la par que abría la puerta de su coche. 

Cora simplemente se limitó a rodear el coche y subirse en mismo, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Stiles!- lo llamó una voz a lo lejos que conocía bien.

Haciendo que girará sobre sí, para ver quién lo había nombrado, aunque ya sabia de quién se trataba.

Theo se acercaba a él a paso apresurado.

-Que bueno que no te has ido- dijo el castaño, plantándose frente a Stiles.

-¿Qué pasa Theo? Tengo prisa.

-Se nota. Es sólo que quería ver si me acompañabas a el cine este sábado.

A pesar de que en el pasado Stiles rechazó a Theo, éste jamás se rindió, hasta día de hoy intenta conquistar al castaño, ya sea regalándole chocolates, películas, libros e incluso esporádicamente camisetas, pero seguía sin ganarse el corazón del castaño.

-Theo ya lo hemos hablado varías veces, sólo quiero que seamos amigos- dijo exasperado.

-No soy de los que se rinden fácilmente.

-Si lo sé, me lo has demostrado varías veces- dijo con tono burlón.

-Ahora me rechazas, pero se que vas a ceder algún día- sentenció el castaño.

-Si claro como no- dijo con sarcasmo el hiperactivo.-Bien si me disculpas tengo prisa- dijo subiéndose a su coche.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces.

-En realidad no, faltare mañana a clases.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió, curioso.

-Es secreto- contestó sonriéndole.- Nos vemos hasta el jueves Theo- se despidió para luego arrancar e irse en dirección a su casa.

-No se por qué es tan persisten. Debería darse cuenta que no tiene oportunidad contigo y además tu deberías de dejárselo bien claro- comentó la loba, encendiendo la radio para luego comenzar a buscar una estación que a ella le gustara.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Lo he hecho, pero siempre hace oídos sordos.

-Ya debería dejar de ser tan insistente. Si sigue así no dudaré en arrancar su garganta con mis dientes- dijo entre gruñidos, dejando la radio en una estación que emitía la canción de Paparazzi de Lady Gaga.

-Y eso demuestra que sin duda que eres una Hale por excelencia- comentó entre risas.

Ya no dijeron nada más en el transcurso del camino, sólo el castaño se dedicó a conducir y a escuchar a Lady Gaga, mientras que la morena tarareaba la canción.

Malia se encontraba leyendo un libro sentada en el sofá, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Se levanto con rapidez y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su prima y su amigo castaño, los cuales cargaban cajas.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- los cuestionó a ambos en vez de saludar.

-Hola a ti también- respondió el castaño entrando junto con la morena.

La castaña cerró la puerta y comenzó a seguirlos a ambos.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- volvió a cuestionar.

-Es la decoración, ¿recuerdas que te dije que le haríamos una fiesta sorpresa a Derek?- contestó el humano dejando la caja junto al sofá.

-Ah sí, creo que algo mencionaste- dijo sin interés.

-¿Nos ayudas a decorar?- inquirió Cora algo emocionada, mientras que dejaba la caja junto con la otra.

-No gracias, prefiero ver películas en mi habitación que ayudarlos. Les aviso que no estaré en la fiesta- dijo, iniciando marcha hacia las escaleras.

-¿Sabes? No deberías ser tan dura con mi hermano, después de todo también es tu primo y que además ni si quiera lo conoces. Todos estamos muy emocionados de que regrese, hasta mi tío, pero tu no. Le diste una oportunidad a Laura y ahora son como hermanas, ¿cuál es la diferencia con Derek?

-Que ella no me robó el afecto de alguien muy importante para mí- comentó dolida, para después empezar a subir las escaleras con rapidez.

-Creía que ya lo había superado- suspiró el castaño algo molesto a la par que se sentaba en el sofá.

-Igual yo. Bueno ¿qué más da? Ahora levanta tu trasero y ayúdame a inflar los globos. Mamá vendrá pronto a ayudarnos con la decoración- dijo, comenzando a sacar de una de las cajas, las bolsas de globos.

Después de un rato inflando globos, llegó Thalía a ayudarlos a decorar, al igual que Robert, Peter y Laura. Ya casi tenían todo listo, sólo faltaba colgar el cartel que decía: feliz cumpleaños Derek.

-Está cerca, puedo olerlo- informó Laura.

-Todavía no hemos terminado- dijo Cora algo preocupada.-Stiles ve a distraerlo, yo te enviaré un mensaje cuando esté listo todo- le ordenó.

-¡Claro, no hay problema, yo encantado de ser la distracción!- dijo todo emocionado, para después correr hacia la puerta y salir al porche.

El castaño se sentó en las escaleras a esperar a su lobo amargado. No pasó mucho cuando un taxi llegó y se estacionó frente a la mansión Hale. El corazón del humano empezó a latir con rapidez, cuando vio salir del taxi a su tan querido lobo amargado, el cual lo saludo con la mano y él le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa radiante. Stiles quedó asombrado y embobado por lo que veían sus ojos, el lobo estaba cambiado, pero sobre todo estaba buenísimo y guapo. Estaba más musculoso y tenía una barba de hace como tres días. Definitivamente los años le habían sentando muy bien.

En cuanto el moreno saco sus maletas de la cajuela y las dejo en el suelo para poder ir a abrazar a su castaño, éste no puedo evitar adelantársele y salir corriendo de su sitio con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se abalanzó sobre él a la par que decía:

-Te extrañe lobo amargado.

Inevitablemente ambos cayeron al suelo de forma brusca. El único que salió ileso de la caída fue el humano, quien cayó encima de Derek. 

-Yo también te extrañé Stiles. Que gusto verte- dijo el moreno alegremente, abrazando al castaño por la cintura.

-No vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo- dijo entre sollozos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su lobo amargado.

-Te lo prometo Stiles- lo abrazo aún más, haciendo que quedará más pegado a él, si eso era más posible aún, claro.


	11. La verdad

Pasó unos segundos cuando el moreno se animó a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Stiles?

-Mmm...

-No es que no me alegre de verte, lo cual la verdad sí, sí estoy muy feliz de verte, pero ¿no crees que deberías quitarte de encima mío?- dijo, riéndose un poco.

-Tienes razón- comentó el castaño, sin hacer amago de quitarse de encima del lobo.

-Stiles- llamó al castaño.

-¿Qué?

-Quítate de encima- le ordenó divertido.

-Lo siento- acto seguido se levanto con rapidez, para después ofrecerle su mano a Derek, él cual agarro su mano y con ayuda del hiperactivo se levanto del suelo.

-En serio me da mucho gusto verte Stiles- dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce.

-También a mi me da gusto verte Derek- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por cierto feliz cumpleaños lobo amargado- dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Gracias.

-¿Veintiún años, eh? Eso es estar viejo de verdad- se burló el castaño.

El lobo sólo puso los ojos en blanco, para luego sonreír divertido. Antes de hablar, le dedicó una mirada rápida al castaño de arriba hacia abajo.

-Wow. Mírate has cambiado tanto en estos años. Estás más alto, pero no más que yo, claro.

El humano se rió un poco.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Estás más musculoso y tienes barba. Te sienta bien he de decir.

-Gracias. ¿Y si entramos? Tengo muchas ganas por ver a los demás- comentó, tomando sus maletas.

Al escuchar eso Stiles se alarmó un poco. Aún no recibía el mensaje de Cora.

-Sí claro, pero antes ¿recuerdas que nos quedamos en medio de una charla ayer? No te termine de contar- hablo algo nervioso.

-Ah claro. Lo de que les dijiste a tus padres de tu bisexualidad. ¿Qué dijeron?- inquirió interesado.

-A pues...- no terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpido por su teléfono, el cual vibro en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Lo saco y miro el mensaje que le había llegado, mensaje que era de Cora diciendo que ya lo llevará dentro.-¿Sabes? Te cuento mientras entramos, al fin y al cabo es una historia corta, y además con un final feliz- hablo de carrerilla, mientras toma al lobo por el brazo.

-Ok, si te parece bien- dijo extrañado, por la repentina prisa por entrar.

Y con eso empezaron ambos a caminar rumbo a la casa.

-Se los dije mientras cenábamos una noche, simplemente les dije: soy bisexual, para lo cual mi padre dijo: ajá ¿y luego? ¿Te hago una fiesta? ¿Te regaló un pastel?, y mi madre dijo: cariño nos estás diciendo algo que ya sabíamos de sobra. Y se fue todo básicamente, pero después de decir todo eso, me dijeron lo típico, que no importa de quién me enamore, no importa cuál sea su sexo mientras sea feliz se dan por satisfechos- relató, arrastrando a Derek hacia la casa.

-Me alegro de que se lo tomaran bien. No todos los padres aceptan eso, agradezco que mi familia me haya aceptado- comentó el moreno, subiendo las escaleras junto con el humano.

-Es lindo que te acepten tal y como eres- dijo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.-Bien ya entremos, que apuesto que se mueren por verte.

Sin más el castaño abrió la puerta y entró junto con el lobo. Estaba oscuro, por lo cual no veían nada, pero no duró mucho, de pronto se encendieron las luces rebelando a toda la familia reunida (exceptuando a Malia).

-¡¡Sorpresa!! ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Derek!!- gritaron todos los miembros de la familia Hale.

El moreno miro a su familia gratamente sorprendido mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo.

-Bienvenido a casa hermanito y feliz cumpleaños- dijo Laura acercándose a Derek, para después abrazarlo.-Te he echado de menos.

-¡Derek!- exclamó la más pequeña de los Hale, uniéndose al abrazo.-Ella no ha sido la única, todos te hemos echado de menos.

-Yo también las he extrañado tanto- dijo, abrazándolas más fuerte sin llegar a herirlas.

Después de un momento ambas hermanas soltaron al moreno.

-Hijo- dijo Thalía, acercándose a el lobo.

-Mamá.

Thalía al terminar de acercarse estrechó entre sus brazos a su único hijo varón.

-Mi pequeño cachorro a regresado al fin- dijo la morena, abrazándolo con más fuerza.-Te he extrañado tanto.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó Derek con las mejillas algo encendidas.-Me avergüenzas, además ya no soy un cachorro- frunció el ceño algo molesto.

Stiles, Laura y Cora se carcajearon por la escena.

Derek les dedicó una mirada fulminante, pero principalmente al único humano.

-No me importa siempre serás mi cachorro.

-¿Me podrías soltar ya?- inquirió algo malhumorado.

Acto seguido la alfa lo soltó.

-No te molestes cariño, es sólo que de verdad té he extrañado.

-Lo se, yo igual te extrañe mucho mamá- dijo más calmado.

Peter se acerco junto con Robert hasta a Derek.

-Sobrino que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo- comentó Peter, dedicándole una sonrisa.-Lamento si Malia no está aquí. Al parecer no le agradas y no entiendo por qué si ni siquiera te ha conocido.

-También me da gusto verte tío y por lo de Malia no te preocupes, creo que es mejor así- dijo el moreno, de volviéndole la sonrisa.

Peter sólo asintió.

-Hijo me da mucho gusto verte. Te he extrañado mucho- dijo el alfa, abrazando a su hijo.

-Yo también papá- le de volvió el abrazo.

-Me alegra que al fin ya estés en casa, todos te hemos extrañado, más cierto castaño que conozco.

El castaño se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Si, pude darme cuenta por la forma en la que me recibió- comentó a modo de burla, soltándose del abrazo de su progenitor.

-Bien ¿qué dice si comemos la pizza y el pastel de cumpleaños de Derek? Muero de hambre y de mientras que Derek nos cuente como estuvo su graduación y todos los países que visitó- comentó Cora, agarrando se al brazo derecho de su hermano.

-Claro, yo también me muero de hambre- dijo el azabache, iniciando a caminar junto con su hermana rumbo a la cocina.

Así todos siguieron a los hermanos hacia la cocina. Mientras comían pizza el lobo les hablaba sobre sus estudios, sus amigos, con las chicas y uno que otro chico con los cuales salió un tiempo (el castaño se molestó al escuchar sobre eso último, pero lo disimuló bien), pero no duraba mucho tiempo esas relaciones, también les comento de como estuvo su graduación y por último les hablo sobre todos los sitios que visitó en compañía de sus amigos. Después de comer la pizza, hicieron que el lobo soplará las velas del pastel de cumpleaños. Cuando terminaron de comer pastel, todos fueron a la sala, todos se sentaron en los sofás, a excepción de Derek, quien tenía algo importante que decirles a todos.

-Mamá, papá, hay algo importante que tengo que decirles a todos ustedes, menos a ti Stiles- hablo serio el moreno.

Stiles lo miro un tanto dolido, pero no dijo nada.

-No es por excluirte o por no considerarte parte de la familia, sólo que esto que tengo que decir quiero decírtelo a solas eso es todo. ¿Podrías esperarme en mi habitación? En un momento subiré y por favor no espíes.

Al mencionar lo de "mi habitación", el castaño no pudo evitar reírse un poco por lo bajo, lo cual hizo que se ganara una mirada extrañada por parte del lobo.

-Está bien, en serio muero por que subas a tu "habitación"- se levanto del sofá en un salto y emprendió camino hacia las escaleras.-Por favor nadie le diga, quiero que lo vea por sus ojos- sonrió maliciosamente, para después empezar a subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué quiso decir?- cuestionó extrañado, haciendo una mueca de confusión.

-Nada cariño. ¿Qué nos ibas a decir?- cambió de tema la alfa.

-Ah si. ¿Laura me acompañarías en esto?

En vez de contestar, ésta se levanto de su asiento para colocarse al lado de su hermano menor.

-No se como lo vayan a tomar, pero aquí va- sin más que agregar, Derek puso sus en rojo, su familia se sorprendió en cuanto miraron sus ojos.-Soy un alfa, pero quiero que sepan que no fue por elección. Pasó unas semanas después que llegue a Nueva York. ¿Puedes seguir?

Laura asintió.

-Derek y yo estamos de camino a casa veníamos de una fiesta, era de noche, eran como no se... las 2 de la maña creo, entramos a un callejón porque era un atajo para llegar al apartamento más rápido, pero de la nada apareció un alfa y nos atacó, dejó a Derek inconsciente o al menos eso creyó, mientras tanto me estaba estrangulando, diciendo que era su venganza, que nos mataría porque tu y papá lo desterraron a él, y su manada de Beacon Hills y que también por su culpa su manada lo había abandonado y que por eso se quedó como un omega- la loba hizo una pausa en su relato, no aguantando más comenzó a llorar.-Me iba a matar, pero antes de que pudiera perder la conciencia, Derek lo apartó de mí y le rajo la garganta. Lo mató y gracias a eso estoy viva. Estamos vivos gracias a él- se abrazó a su hermano, él cual le correspondió el abrazo.

La alfa no pudo evitar empezar a llorar desconsoladamente al igual que su hija, Cora, la cual se abrazó a su padre. Mientras tanto los hombres, no pudieron evitar mirarlos con tristeza.

-Lamento que hayan tenido que vivir eso. Por eso no querías regresar a casa, tenias miedo de nuestra reacción- dijo la alfa, para luego levantarse de su sitio e ir hasta donde sus hijos. Tomo a su único hijo varón por las mejillas.-Hijo no estoy enojada o decepcionada, lo hiciste en defensa propia, es más estoy orgullosa de ti por lo que hiciste, salvaste a tu hermana. Me alegra que ambos estén bien- abrazo a sus dos hijos, ellos correspondieron el abrazo.

A el abrazo se le sumaron Robert, Peter y Cora.

-En serio me alegra saber que no les pasó nada- dijo el patriarca de los Hale.-Jamás me lo perdonaría si les ocurriera algo a alguno de los tres.

-¿Qué sería de mí si les hubiera pasado algo? No soportaría perderlos, a ustedes que son mis hermanos mayores. No me importa lo que hiciste hermanito, yo te sigo queriendo- dijo entre sollozos la menor de los Hale.

Después de lo dicho antes por Cora, terminó el abrazo.

-Me alegra saber que estén bien. Me siento orgulloso de ti Derek, con tal de proteger a Laura hiciste lo que hiciste, eso significa estás dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger a tu familia y manada- dijo Peter, orgulloso de su sobrino.

-Se tiene que proteger a la familia y manada, cada uno somos un miembro importante, además los amo a todos, estaría dispuesto a eso y más por ustedes.

Toda su familia le sonrió.

-Bien hijo, que seas un alfa significa que puedes formar tu propia manada- hablo Robert, tomando ambos hombres de su hijo.-Puedes hacerla ahora si quieres o puedes esperar un poco más, es tu decisión.

-Francamente no me lo había planteado antes. Quizá ya sea tiempo de que la haga- dijo pensativo el azabache.

-Si planeas hacerla ahora, debes pensar muy a quienes escoges- comentó con seriedad su progenitor.

-Y lo haré- afirmó firmemente.

Su padre sólo le sonrió en aprobación.

-Sobrinos ¿y qué hicieron con el cuerpo?- cuestionó el beta con intriga.

Todos miraron a Peter.

-Yo prefiero no contarlo. Que se los diga Laura. Yo tengo todavía que ir hablar con Stiles, le contaré de que soy un alfa y todo, por mucho que no quiera, pero lo haré- dijo con rapidez, sacándose del agarre de su padre.

-Espero se lo tome bien- comentó la alfa.

-Igual yo- al terminar de decir eso, se fue en dirección hacia las escaleras y empezó a subirlas, ya en el segundo piso se hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta pensando que sólo encontraría al castaño, pero para su sorpresa éste estaba con una castaña, ambos hablaban animadamente, sin duda esa chica era su prima Malia. Pero no sólo se sorprendió de verla ahí sino también que su cuarto al parecer ya había adquirido nueva dueña. Eso y que estuviera tan cerca de su castaño, hizo hervir su sangre de pura furia.

-¡Derek!- exclamó el humano alegremente, interrumpiendo a Malia a la par que se levantaba en un salto de la cama y corría hasta colocarse al lado del lobo.-¿Terminaste? ¿Ya podemos hablar?- soltó de carrerilla entusiasmado.-¿Pero que modales los míos? Derek tu prima Malia, Malia tu primo Derek.

Ninguno de los antes mencionados dijeron nada sólo se miraron, ambos con furia.

-¡¿Qué hace en mi habitación?!- inquirió furioso el azabache, dirigiéndose al castaño.

-¡Por si no lo notaste esta es mi habitación idiota!- respondió la coyote de la misma forma, levantándose de su sitio y caminando unos cuantos metros hasta posicionarse delante del azabache.

-¡¿Tuya? ¿Quien te dio el derecho a tomarla? La habitación es mía!

-Tu madre me lo dio- dijo cínicamente.

Derek se puso un recordatorio: hablar muy seriamente con su madre al día siguiente.

-Aún así la habitación es mía, así que toma tus cosas y vete- ordenó.

-No me moveré de aquí, está es mi habitación.

El lobo la miro furioso.

Stiles sólo disfrutaba de lo lindo de la escena, pero decidió hablar sólo para agregar más inri al asunto.

-Arriesgo de meterme en donde no me incumba, Derek cuando Malia y yo teníamos trece, ella tiro tus películas- la acusó, mirando a la susodicha algo molesto.

Malia le dedicó una mirada entre molesta y dolida. Y éste al ver la mirada que le lanzaba sólo se encogió de hombros, y le sonrió maliciosamente.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

-¿Eres un alfa?- inquirió sorprendida.

-Es genial- susurró el castaño, mirando con cierto asombro al moreno.

-Stiles- llamó al humano.-Sal ahora de aquí- le ordenó, sin dejar de ver a Malia con furia.

-Pero quiero ver cómo le pateas el trasero- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Sal- dijo firmemente, aún sin dejar de ver a la coyote.

El castaño suspiro, resignado.

-Está bien, de mientras iré por mis cosas que quedaron en mi coche- dijo, iniciando a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Al salir de la habitación, pego su oreja a la puerta.

-Stiles vete- le ordenó el moreno, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ok, ok, ok, ya me voy- dijo, para lugar bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa. Ya en su jeep empezó a sacar sus cosas, de la cajuela sacó su bolsa de deporte, en la cual llevaba un pijama y ropa para el día siguiente, se la colocó en en hombro derecho de forma cruzada para después sacar dos cajas de regalo, una era algo grande y la otra era pequeña y por último saco algo muy indispensable para él: su almohada, la colocó encima de ambas cajas, como pudo cerró la cajuela e inició marcha hacia la mansión Hale.-Yo que me moría por ver cómo le pegaba- murmuró para sí, subiendo las escaleras del porche.

Ya frente a la puerta, tocó la misma, porque no podía abrirla, tenía las manos ocupadas. Fue recibido por Cora, quien lo miraba con gracia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó, recargándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Por favor.

Cora tomó la caja pequeña y su almohada, para después ambos dirigirse a la planta de arriba.

-¿Quién crees que gane?- inquirió divertida la morena, subiendo las escaleras junto con el castaño.

-Derek definitivamente- aseguró muy convencido.

-A pesar de que Malia es muy fuerte, también creo que mi hermano.

En cuanto pisaron pie en la planta de arriba, vieron como la coyote salía de la habitación de Derek furiosa con sus cosas, incluso con la ropa de cama, pudieron ver que tenía unas marcas de garras en su mejilla derecha, las cuales ya estaban sanando.

La castaña le dedicó una mirada molesta y algo dolida.

-¿Ya debes de estar contento?- cuestionó molesta la coyote.

-No quiero que suene mal, pero sí, algo- afirmó, intentando no reírse.

Malia le dio una última mirada y se fue a la habitación de huéspedes.

-Yo desde un principio le dije que no se mudará a la habitación de Derek. No me escucho y ahora paga las consecuencias- comentó la loba.

-No entendió por las buenas, tuvo que entender por las malas. Como sea, ya tengo que entrar. ¿Me darías mi almohada y los regalos?- Cora le de volvió sus cosas al castaño.-Bien deséame suerte- dijo, iniciando a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto de Derek.

-Suerte- le deseó, sonriéndole.

Sin más Stiles entró a la habitación. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con un Derek poniéndole un edredón a su cama.

-Ya volví.

-Si lo note- dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, mientras miraba al castaño de soslayo.

Al terminar de acomodar el edredón, miro a Stiles sorprendido y curioso.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- inquirió curioso.

El castaño se sonrojó levemente.

-Te compre unos regalos de cumpleaños. El más pequeño lo compre a los trece, creí que ibas a venir en ese entonces a Beacon Hills, pero como nunca llegaste hasta ahora, pues lo guarde para hasta que tu regresaras. Y el otro regalo lo compre unos meses después de eso, pero tuve que comprarlo de poco a poco- dijo algo nervioso, para después hacer amago de dejar sus cosas en la cama del mayor, exceptuando los regalos, los cuales se los estaba ofreciendo con las manos.

El alfa lo miro con ternura y conmovido. Tomo el regalo más pequeño de las manos del humano.

-Gracias de verdad Stiles, pero no tenías que cómprame nada- comentó, viendo con curiosidad la pequeña caja.

-Claro que sí. Ahora ábrelo- demando divertido. 

Haciéndole caso, el moreno rasgo el papel de regalo color azul rey que envolvía la caja, abrió la tapa de la misma y de la caja saco una taza. Pero no era cualquier taza, ésta era blanca y en ella decía con caligrafía color negra: sour wolf #1. Al ver la taza, el azabache no pudo evitar reír.

-Me encanta- dijo, riéndose aún un poco.

-Me alegra. Ahora el otro- dijo, quitándole la caja y la taza, para después dejar las mismas en la cama y poner en sus manos el otro regalo.

Como hizo con el anterior regalo, Derek rasgo el papel de regalo que era del mismo color que el anterior, quito la tapa y miro el contenido de la caja sorprendido, asombrado pero, sobre todo muy feliz.

-Son todas mis películas- dijo alegremente, sacando de la caja la película de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego.

-Bueno, después de que reanudáramos nuestra amistad pensé en un regalo de cumpleaños para tu regreso y luego de pensarlo mucho, recordé que Malia tiro tu colección de películas y se me ocurrió que podría regalarte todas tus películas, así que lo hice, las tuve que comprar de poco en poco, pero después de varios meses las compre todas. Se que no es la gran cosa, pero creí que después de enterarte de lo que hizo Malia, te pondría feliz tenerlas de vuelta.

El azabache dejó la caja en la cama, para luego abrazar al castaño.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no es la gran cosa? De verdad gracias, me encanta, es en serio un gesto muy lindo de tu parte- comentó conmovido, durante el abrazo, el cual el humano correspondió.

-Me alegra mucho que te guste, ahora tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo el castaño, separándose del mayor.

-Tienes razón, tengo que decirte muchas cosas.

El castaño hizo a un lado los regalos y se sentó en la cama junto con el alfa.

-Me imagino que te preguntarás el por qué soy un alfa ahora y pues el hecho es...

-Derek ya lo se todo- hablo el castaño, interrumpiéndolo. El lobo miro sorprendido y en cierto punto asustado al menor.-Laura me lo contó todo cuando ella regreso.

-Voy a matar a Laura mañana. Yo quería ser quien te lo dijera- dijo algo molesto.

-No te enojes con ella, sabes que Laura no me lo dijo con mala intención.

-Lo se. Lo importante para mi ahora es saber como es posible que después de enterarte de todo me siguieras llamando o contestado mis llamadas.

-Es fácil, porque se que eres una buena persona y que lo hiciste por proteger a tu hermana, en tu lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo créeme, por mi familia yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu, con tal de protegerlos- le dijo, sonriéndole de forma dulce.

-Me alegra saber que no me odies.

-Odiarte jamás, de hecho tengo que decirte algo. Se que me amas y no lo niegues, me lo dijo también Laura cuando regresó.

-Ahora si la voy a matar- dijo molesto.-Stiles yo no quería que lo supieras, quería que siguieras a delante con tu vida, más aún cuando me dijiste hace un año que empezaste a salir con Theo, planeaba sólo que fuéramos amigos, no quería que te sintieras raro por mis sentimientos, por eso nunca te iba a contar nada. Intenté salir con otras personas, pero me di cuenta que sólo tú me podrías hacer feliz de verdad. 

-Ere muy lindo, planeabas dejarme ir sin importarte tus sentimientos. Te mentí desde siempre, Theo jamás me gusto y no salgo con él, al principio te dije que Theo me gustaba para que no te sintieras raro hablando conmigo, pero lo otro fue sólo para darte celos. Derek yo te amo.

El alfa miro alucinado al castaño.

-¿Me amas?- inquirió alegremente sorprendido.

-Claro que lo hago lobito tontito, jamás dejé de hacerlo. En cuanto Laura me contó que me amabas sabía que tenía que esperarte- sonrió ampliamente, tomando sus manos.

-Yo también te amo como jamás creí llegar poder amar alguien. Aunque me siento un poco mal porque hayas tenido que esperar más aún cuando yo estuve saliendo con otras personas.

-Está bien, nuestras constantes llamadas hicieron más llevadera la espera, no me hace muy feliz el hecho de que hayas salido con otras personas, pero yo tampoco hice amago de decirte nada sobre mis sentimientos cuando yo ya sabía de los tuyos, así que te perdono.

-¿Ahora somos compañeros?

-¿Compañeros?- inquirió extrañado.

-No voy usar el término novios- aclaró.

-Bien entiendo demasiado cursi para ti, como sea no, no somos compañeros.

Derek miro asombrado al castaño.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó, sin entender nada.-¿Por qué no? Yo te amo, tu me amas, ¿por qué no estar juntos?

-Porque quiero que antes me cortejes.

-¿Qué?

-Así es quiero que me cortejes, que tengamos citas y todas esas cosas cursi.

-No hablaras en serio ¿o si?

-Claro que hablo en serio, si quieres que seamos "compañeros" quiero que me cortejes primero, como haría un buen lobo, además merezco que lo hagas.

-Tienes razón, voy a cortejarte primero porque te amo y porque te mereces eso y más Stiles- dijo, tomándolo por la barbilla.-¿Podría besarte? No sabes desde cuando quiero hacerlo.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que ganártelo primero- respondió, quitándose la mano de Derek y levantándose de la cama.-Si quieres que te bese te lo tienes que ganar.

El alfa imito al castaño y se levanto de su sitio.

-Vamos aunque sea uno chiquito- tomó con ambos brazos la cintura del menor y lo pego más a su cuerpo.

-No y punto. Si quieres que te bese, corteja me primero, ahora sueltamente para que vaya a ponerme mi pijama al baño- demandó algo molesto.

-¿Por qué cambiarte en el baño si puedes hacerlo aquí?- inquirió de forma sugerente, sin soltarlo.

-Eres un lobo pervertido, ¿desde cuando lo eres?

-Desde siempre.

-Suéltame ya- demandó una vez más.

El alfa sin más soltó al castaño.

-Gracias, ahora me iré a cambiar al baño- dijo, para acto seguido entrar al baño del lobo.

-Esto será divertido- comentó sonriendo de forma maliciosa.


	12. Primer beta

El castaño no tardó mucho en salir del baño, ya vestido con su pijama. Lo primero que vio al salir del baño fue a su lobo amargado usando sólo un pantalón de pijama, el mayor estaba de espaldas mientras éste removía el edredón para así acostarse. El hiperactivo pudo ver que tenía un tatuaje en su espalda, pero no era cualquier tatuaje, era de un símbolo raro que le sonaba de alguna parte, pero no lo recordaba.

-¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?- inquirió sorprendido, tras haber salido del baño.

Derek se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Sí. ¿Te sorprende?- le preguntó divertido por la expresión en su rostro.

-Algo. Me suena tu tatuaje, ¿dónde lo he visto?

-Creo que alguna vez debiste ver un amuleto con el mismo símbolo. Es un triskel significa alfa, beta y omega.

-Ahora me acuerdo, una vez lo vi en tu estantería cuando tenía doce, en ese entonces me pregunté qué era y que significaba ese símbolo... Pero olvide preguntarte- le comentó para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

El mayor no pudo evitar reírse él también un poco.

-Ese amuleto antes lo usaba para evitar la transformación en las lunas llenas, cuando no podía controlarme tomaba el amuleto y recitaba: alfa, beta y omega, eso me ayudaba. Pero desde hace mucho que puedo controlarme sin problema.

-¿Y ahora qué haces para estar tranquilo?- cuestionó intrigado.

-¿Sabes que son las anclas?- le preguntó de vuelta.

-Thalía me hablo algo al respecto. Pueden ser personas o cosas que te mantengan humano ¿no? 

-Así es. Yo tengo un ancla.

-¿Y qué es tu ancla?- inquirió lleno de curiosidad.

-No es una cosa. Es una persona- respondió para luego reírse un poco.

-¿Quién es?

Antes de responderle al menor, se rió un poco por la pregunta.

-Tu. La verdad creo ya deberías saberlo. Eres mi ancla desde que tenía dieciocho años.

-¿Yo? ¿En serio? Wow. No sé qué decir. Me siento realmente halagado para ser sincero. Esto te da puntos en lo del cortejo.

Derek no pudo evitar volver a reír.

-Y eso que no era mi intención, pero bueno, son bien recibidos- comentó, riéndose un poco.

-¿Ya te ibas a acostar?- inquirió al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él le hablara.

-Sí. La verdad es que estoy algo cansado y quería dormir- admitió algo apenado.

-Claro yo entiendo, pero quiero hablar contigo de algo importante antes- dijo con seriedad.

-Está bien, cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?- inquirió, sentándose en la cama.

Stiles se sentó al lado del lobo.

-No sé cómo decirte esto así que sólo lo soltaré. Quiero ser tu beta, quiero ser parte de tu manada.

En cuanto lo dijo, el mayor lo miro realmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste y sé que no tengo que repetírtelo porque tienes un súper oído.

Antes de contestar lo observo con seriedad por unos segundos.

-Stiles, no pienso morderte.

El menor lo miro entre decepcionado y un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Por qué no? Ah ya se, debes pensar que no soy material para formar parte de tu manada, ¿no es así?- inquirió algo indignado.

-Que locuras dices. Claro que no es eso, creo que tu serias una parte muy esencial de mi manada, serías un buen beta, es más, creo hasta que serías un gran alfa. Si no quiero morderte es porque me da miedo que no sobrevivas a la mordida.

Ante esa revelación por parte del mayor, el castaño cayó en cuenta de que eso era cierto. Que había una mínima probabilidad de que la mordida lo matara, pero Thalía le había dicho que eran muy raros esos casos.

-Lo siento, no tenía ni idea. No te preocupes por eso. Una vez hable con Thalía de eso, ella me dijo que son muy raros esos casos- dijo con tranquilidad, en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-¿Y si tú eres la excepción? No me lo perdonaría jamás- hablo afligido.

-Wow, en serio me amas. Eso me hace amarte aún más y por supuesto te da puntos también- dijo riéndose un poco. El azabache lo miro un tanto molesto. El castaño dejo de reírse al notar la mirada que le dedicaba.-Derek, sé que es algo arriesgado, pero yo quiero ser un hombre lobo al igual que tú, yo quiero formar parte de tu manada, en serio quiero ser como tú, bueno, solo en la parte de hombre lobo, no quiero ser un lobo amargado como tú- se rió un poco al terminar de decir eso.

Antes de contestar, el moreno lo medito por unos segundos.

-¿Qué le dirás a tus padres? La verdad dudo mucho que les haga gracia a idea de que seas hombre lobo.

-No les hará mucha gracia al principio, pero lo terminaran aceptando.

-Mientras tanto a mí me odiaran por haber convertido a su único hijo en un lobo, eso es grandioso- dijo con sarcasmo.

-No te odiaran... Bueno quizá un poco, pero te perdonaran... tal vez.

-Stiles...

-Que es broma, ellos te quieren como un segundo hijo. Ya te lo dije no les hará mucha gracia, pero lo terminaran por aceptar al igual que también terminaran por perdonarte.

-¿Y mis padres? ¿Qué crees que vayan a opinar de que te muerda? Me preocupa de que se puedan molestar por eso.

-No te angusties por eso, no van a enfadarse por eso. En algunas ocasiones me han llegado a decir que les encantaría que formara parte de su manada, me han dicho que sería alguien muy útil por mi inteligencia, que soy demasiado bueno deduciendo luego los casos de mi padre y también porque me fascina investigar, pero no me muerden por mis padres.

-¿En serio te han dicho eso?- inquirió algo sorprendido.

-Sip, es que en ciertas ocasiones llegue a ayudarlos con algunos casos supernaturales, he de decir que soy muy bueno en eso.

-Eres muy modesto- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Es una de mis muchas cualidades- bromeó.

Ambos muchachos se rieron. Al terminar de reír el lobo miro con seriedad al humano.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? Porque cuando te haya mordido no habrá marcha atrás.

-Jamás había querido tanto algo en la vida, además de a ti.

-Solo dime que eres mi compañero y me tienes para siempre- bromeó en tono sugerente.

-No. Ya te lo dije, tienes que ganártelo primero.

El lobo se rió.

-Tenía que intentarlo. Acuéstate- le ordenó.

El castaño sin rechistar acato la orden y se acomodó en la cama, quedando acostado bocarriba.

-¿Dónde quieres que sea?- inquirió el mayor, arrodillándose delante la cama.

-En el brazo.

El moreno se transformó y acerco el brazo izquierdo del castaño hasta su boca, listo para morderlo.

-¿Seguro?- le pregunto sobre su antebrazo.

-Derek si no me muerdes ahora juro echarle acónito mañana a tu café- le amenazo.

-Está bien, solo me cercioraba. Esto te va a doler un poco- le advirtió para después morderlo con algo de fuerza.

El castaño jadeó quedamente. Luego de unos escasos segundos el lobo lo soltó y volvió a su forma humana.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestionó con tono preocupado. 

-Sí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo adolorido, pero estaré bien. ¿En cuánto tiempo sanara la herida?

-Probablemente ya no esté en la mañana- le contestó a la par que se levantaba.-Iré por vendas al baño, en un momento regreso pequeño- al terminar de hablar dio media vuelta y entro al baño.

El castaño solo se quedó acostado, esperando por el moreno. Estuvo tentado a ver su brazo, pero al final no lo hizo porque sabía que lo más probable es que se desmayara por ver sangre salir de su antebrazo, así que lo dejo colgando en la orilla de la cama. Salió el lobo del baño con las vendas en mano y se arrodillo delante de la cama como lo había estado hace unos momentos. Empezó a vendarle el brazo, en cuanto termino con su tarea, se levantó del suelo.

-Ya quedo. ¿Mejor?

-Bastante. Gracias.

-Hazme espacio, ¿sí? 

El castaño solo se recorrió hasta quedar pegado a la pared. El moreno se acostó al lado del aun humano para después tomar el edredón y cubrir sus cuerpos con éste.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en controlarme en las lunas llenas?- inquirió el castaño, recostándose sobre el pecho del lobo.

-No lo sé. Dependerá de que tan rápido encuentres tu ancla- le respondió, abrazándolo.

-Eso es fácil. Ya tengo una: tu.

-Es un honor ser tu ancla- dijo sin ninguna pizca de sarcasmo o burla.

-Lo sé- bromeó.

El moreno no pudo evitar reírse.

-Aun así voy a encadenarte en tu primera luna llena.

-Me lo temía. Bueno, es pequeño precio que debo pagar para ser inmortal- dijo con sorna.

Derek solo puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

-Ser hombre lobo no te hace inmortal, solo te hace más resistente a la muerte.

-Lo sé, pero puedes vivir incalculables años y eso genial. Scott se morirá de envidia en cuanto sepa que soy un hombre lobo, además de que soy inmortal- dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste de Scott?!- preguntó hecho furia.-¡¿Le dijiste a tu amiguito sobre que mi familia y yo somos hombres lobo?!- lo cuestionó incorporándose un poco.

Stiles se incorporó al igual que Derek, antes de contestarle.

-Llego la hora de las confesiones. Scott sabe sobre todo el rollo supernatural desde hace poco menos de un año creo, Cora y yo creímos que ya era tiempo de que lo supiera. Obviamente lo hablamos primero con tus padres y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, así que entre Cora, tus padres y yo le contamos a Scott todo. Como cualquier persona cuerda al principio no nos creyó, hasta que tu madre se transformo fue que lo creyó, tuvo miedo, no me hablo a Cora y a mí como por una semana, pero al final termino por volver a hablarnos, y por aceptar todo aquel rollo. Hasta ya hay algunas veces en las que el idiota dice que le gustaría ser hombre lobo. ¡Te gane, Scott!

-¿Entonces lo sabe?- inquirió sin poder creérselo aun.

-Así es. Vele el lado positivo, Derek, si yo a tener algún problema por controlarme en la escuela él puede ayudarme a ocultarme al igual que Cora.

-Sigo sin estar muy de acuerdo, pero creo que podría ser útil- dijo acostándose de nuevo en la cama.

El castaño lo imito para después también volver a recostarse en su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo el moreno lo abrazo de nuevo.

-¿Solo se lo dijiste a Scott?- inquirió, cerrando los ojos dispuesto a quedarse dormido.

-Sí, lobo amargado, no te preocupes- le contesto con cansancio, bostezando.

-Bien. Buenas noches, Stiles.

-Buenas noches, lobito.

Ya sin decir nada más, ambos chicos quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	13. Mío

Derek se encontraba de pie delante la cama, observando al castaño dormir plácidamente, le mataba tener que despertarlo, pero su madre había subido a informarle que el desayuno estaba casi listo.

-Despierta, Stiles- dijo el moreno, zarandeándolo un poco.

-Mmm... Solo un ratito más, lobito- logro decir con voz somnolienta y entre bostezos.

-Ya está listo el desayuno, mi mamá hizo lo que te gusta.

El castaño se incorporó de golpe hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Waffles?- inquirió emocionado.

El mayor asintió, sonriéndole.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Amo los waffles de Talía! ¡Vamos!- exclamó, levantándose de un salto y corriendo en dirección al baño.

Una vez que el menor termino de cepillarse los dientes, salió del baño con la intención de bajar e ir a comer sus preciados waffles con crema batida, chocolate, nutella y fresas. En su casa su madre solo le dejaba ponerles crema batida, con Talía podía echarles lo que quisiera, como quería a la alfa. Iba a salir de la habitación, pero el alfa lo tomo del brazo, deteniéndolo en el acto.

-¿Qué pasa, lobito?- preguntó algo confundido.

-¿No se te olvida algo, pequeño?- preguntó de vuelta, arqueando una ceja.

-No tengo ganas de orinar, Derek.

El lobo puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

-No me refería a eso, Stiles.

-¿Entonces a qué? Tienes que ser más específico, lobito tontito.

-Quítate las vendas. Hay que ver cómo está tu brazo.

El menor solo hizo caso y empezó a retirarse las vendas de su brazo. Al terminar de removerlas, ambos muchachos pudieron ver que el brazo estaba totalmente sanado. El castaño quedo asombrado, mientras que el alfa simplemente estaba satisfecho.

-¡Soy un hombre lobo!- exclamo con emoción.

-No lo grites- le reprendió.

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó con un puchero.

-Quería decirlo en el desayuno. De seguro ahora todos en la casa te escucharon.

-Oh, lo siento, lobito, quiero decir alfa- se disculpó divertido.

-Como ya lo dijiste, soy tu alfa, ahora me tienes que hacer caso en todo- dijo con suficiencia.

-¿Si no qué, alfa?- inquirió en tono sugerente.

-Te castigare- le respondió con el mismo tono.

-Tiemblo de miedo- dijo sarcástico.

El alfa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo, abriendo la puerta.-Primero las damas- dijo con burla.

-Idiota- masculló, saliendo de la recamara.

El moreno rió por lo bajo, para después seguir al castaño. Ya en la cocina, ambos se percataron que casi toda la familia Hale ya estaba sentada en la mesa, incluso Malia, solo faltaban ellos y por supuesto la alfa, Talía. Todos los miraron con curiosidad y eso no pasó desapercibido ni por el alfa y por el beta. Derek se sentó al lado de su progenitor, Stiles iba a sentarse al lado del moreno, pero éste se lo impidió haciendo que se sentara en su regazo. El padre del moreno los miro con algo de alegría, mientras que los demás los miraron con diversión, excepto por la coyote quien los miraba con furia y amargura.

-¿Así que ya es oficial?- cuestionó feliz el patriarca de los Hale.

El beta iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por su supuesto compañero.

-¿De que Stiles y yo somos compañeros? Por supuesto- respondió con orgullo, besando la mejilla de su beta.

-Es genial, estoy feliz por ustedes.

-Gracias, papá.

-¿En serio son compañeros? ¡Ay que genial!- comento Laura.

-¿Cuándo piensan casarse?- inquirió Robert con interés.-Creo que deberían hacerlo pronto, deberían aprovechar que aún son jóvenes, además entre más pronto lo hagan más pronto me darán un nieto.

El castaño al escuchar las palabras de su suegro, casi se ahoga con el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo, haciendo que empezara a toser, al ver que su castaño estaba tosiendo, el azabache empezó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿No crees que es algo precipitado, papá? Stiles aún tiene dieciséis años, ni si quiera ha terminado la preparatoria.

-Stiles puede terminar de estudiar aunque este casado, hasta podría hacerlo mientras cría a su futuro hijo.

-Papá, en serio estas muy mal.

-¿Qué tiene de malo querer tener nietos mientras aun soy joven?

-Robert, Derek y yo no somos compañeros, al menos no aun. Él tiene que ganarse ese derecho todavía y por mentirles a todos, eso hace que le quite puntos.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó algo molesto el azabache.

-Perdonado, pero aun así te quito puntos- sentenció.

-¿No están juntos todavía? Que lastima, yo quería tener nietos.

-Que mentiroso eres, Derek, solo andas ilusionando. Yo quería un sobrinito- dijo algo molesta Laura.

-Laura, estás loca- dijo el castaño.

La loba solo le saco la lengua, para luego reírse. El castaño también se rió.

-Bueno, Stiles y yo aún no estamos juntos, pero lo vamos a estar pronto.

-Todavía no veo que me invites a salir a ningún sitio y además que no me dejas sentarme en mi lugar.

-Este es tu lugar- dijo con picardía, rosando su miembro con el trasero de su beta.

El castaño se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Si no me sueltas ahora, juro que le diré a Scott que te envenene con acónito- le amenazo algo avergonzado.

El alfa lo miro con algo de fastidio, pero al final soltó su agarre del castaño, éste al quedar libre, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del azabache. En todo ese jaleo, salió Talía llevando consigo dos platos llenos de waffles, al ver a la madre de su alfa salir con los waffles, al beta le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Al fin, waffles!- exclamó el castaño.

-Buenos días a ti también, Stiles- lo saludó con sarcasmo la alfa.

-Lo siento, Talía, es que sabes que amo tus waffles- se disculpó algo apenado.

-Lo sé, cariño. ¿Así que ya eres uno de nosotros?- inquirió Talía, sentándose al lado de su esposo y dejando los waffles en la mesa.

Stiles miro a la madre del moreno algo asombrado.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un hombre lobo ahora?- la cuestionó algo sorprendido.

-Fácil, cariño, en cuanto te olí cuando entre a la habitación de Derek lo supe, además si todavía no me quedaba claro que lo eres, te escuche gritarlo mientras estaba en la cocina- respondió con calma, para luego soltar una leve risa.

El castaño se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso último.

-¿No estas molesta por eso?- interrogó el azabache.

-Por supuesto que no, cielo. Es más estoy feliz de que hayas escogido a Stiles para que formara parte de tu manada- le respondió, sonriéndole en aprobación.

-Para ser franco, no pudiste escoger a alguien mejor que a Stiles- comento el patriarca de los Hale.

-Papá tiene razón, Derek- concordó Cora.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo- dijo Laura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-En serio estoy feliz de que seas como nosotros, Stiles.

-Yo también estoy feliz por ser como ustedes, Laura, ¡es genial!

-No creo que te vaya a parecer tan genial cuando pases tu primera luna llena- intervino Peter, riéndose un poco.-No te negare que si es genial, pero tener que pasar por las lunas llenas es algo horrible.

-No cuando ya tienes un ancla, yo ya tengo la mía- presumió el menor.

-¿Qué o quién es?- cuestionó con curiosidad Talía.

-Tu hijo, Talía.

Todos en la mesa, miraron asombrados al castaño, exceptuando el azabache, quien lo miro con orgullo.

-¿Qué? Vamos como si no supieran que estoy enamorado de Derek desde que tenía doce años.

-No es eso, cariño, es solo que creí que como no están juntos sería algo o alguien más.

-Pues sí, no estamos juntos, pero vamos a estarlo, no sé si pronto, pero lo estaremos. 

-Entonces si vamos a estar juntos, ¿por qué no somos compañeros ahora mismo? Tú lo dijiste, vamos a estar juntos al final de cuentas, ¿así que para que esperar?

-Porque quiero hacerte sufrir un poquito, además de que merezco que me cortejes, después de todo lo que me hiciste esperarte.

-Stiles tiene razón, Derek- intervino la mayor de los hijos Hale.

-De hecho sí, es lo menos que puedes hacer por él, después de que te estuviera esperando, hijo- dijo la alfa.

-Definitivamente- comento la menor de los Hale.

-Yo estoy de acurdo con mi hijo esta vez- dijo el alfa, apoyando a su hijo.

-Solo porque quieres que tengan cachorros- dijo Talía algo molesta, dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a su marido.

-Perdón por querer perpetuar el linaje Hale y querer nietos- se disculpó con sarcasmo.

La alfa solo puso los ojos en blanco con molestia.

-¿Tus padres saben sobre lo de volverte hombre lobo, Stiles?- interrogó Peter con curiosidad.

El menor se puso algo nervioso.

-En realidad no.

-¿Cuándo piensan tú y Derek decírselos? Si necesitan apoyo para eso, aquí nos tienen, con gusto Robert y yo los ayudamos- dijo Talía de forma dulce.

-Gracias, mamá, eso la verdad seria genial- le agradeció el azabache.-Pues pronto, antes de la luna llena que viene.

La alfa solo asintió.

Sin decir ni sola palabra más, todos en la mesa empezaron a desayunar.

Cuando el castaño y el azabache terminaron de desayunar, ambos se ducharon, por supuesto que ambos por separado, aunque no pudo faltar la sugerencia por parte del mayor de que se ducharan juntos como cuando tenían doce y diecisiete años respectivamente, y también que según para ahorrar agua, obviamente el menor se negó en rotundo, encerrándose en el baño, para que el azabache no se le ocurriera entrar. Ya duchados, Stiles se disponía a ver una película en Netflix, en la habitación del mayor, pero éste apago la televisión. El castaño lo miro con algo de molestia.

-Oye, quería ver una película- le reprochó.

-¿No piensas ir a la escuela?- inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-Pedí permiso a mis padres para faltar y así pasar todo el día contigo.

-No es excusa, tienes que ir.

-No quiero, además creí que después de que me mordieras querrías observarme, ¿qué si tengo algún incidente de lobo?

-No sucederá, todavía faltan algunos días para la luna llena, así que de momento no tendrás ningún problema.

-¿Creí que te gustaría pasar todo el día conmigo? ¿Acaso no quieres?- preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que quiero, pero no es razón suficiente para que descuides tus estudios.

-No quiero ir, no puedes obligarme.

-¿Quieres apostar?- inquirió, tornando sus ojos a color rojo sangre.

-Cora, por favor decídete por una estación- dijo el beta con algo de fastidio.

-Lo siento, ¿sí? No encuentro una que me guste.

El castaño solo bufo molesto, mientras que la morena seguía cambiando de estaciones de radio. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que encontró una estación que le gusto, la cual estaba emitiendo la canción de Love Myself de Hailee Steinfeld.

-En serio haberte empezado a juntar con Lydia te hizo daño- comentó sin dejar de ver la carretera.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta canción? Es buena, además Lydia tiene buenos gustos musicales.

-Lo que tú digas.

En todo el resto del camino no dijeron nada más. Ya cuando llegaron a la escuela, el castaño se estaciono en el estacionamiento de la escuela, en cuanto éste lo hizo, la morena tomo las llaves del jeep y se bajó con rapidez del mismo, el castaño algo confundido por ese acto, se bajó del coche y empezó a caminar hasta quedar enfrente de su amiga.

-¿Por qué te llevaste las llaves de mi coche?- inquirió confuso.

-Porque me estoy robando tu coche, te hace falta caminar un poco y además lo necesito para ir al centro comercial.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me pediste que te lleve?

-Porque sé que quieres estar con mi hermano y no quiero molestarte.

-Lo estás haciendo con el simple hecho de que te estas robando mi coche.

-Como ya dije, te hace falta caminar.

-¿Me estás diciendo gordo?- preguntó algo molesto.

-No, simplemente que tu condición física no es la mejor y te vendría muy bien algo de ejercicio. En fin, me voy a clase antes de que inicie.

-Te detesto- masculló.

-Sé que me amas- dijo la morena, para después alejarse.

Una vez sonó la campana, el castaño salió del estacionamiento y se fue en dirección a su clase del día.

En cuanto fue la hora del almuerzo, Stiles le mando un mensaje a su mejor amigo, Scott, citándolo en la misma mesa de afuera de siempre. El hispano al ver el mensaje, fue a su encuentro con el castaño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que ibas a faltar?- inquirió el hispano, sentándose enfrente del castaño.

-Hola, Scott, yo también me alegro de verte- lo saludó con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, es que cuando te vi en clase me sorprendí mucho, pues tú me dijiste que pasarías todo el día pegado a Derek como lapa, ¿por qué estás aquí? 

-Derek me obligo a venir, dice que no es correcto que descuide mis estudios- dijo con hastío.

-Ah ya. Entonces, ¿qué paso ayer? Cuéntame, ¿le dijiste sobre tus sentimientos y sobre todas esas cursilerías?

El castaño lo miro un tanto ofendido y molesto, pero le conto todo lo sucedió con Derek, hasta cuando lo recibió abalanzándose sobre él y hasta sobre que el azabache lo mordió.

-Así que eres un hombre lobo ahora, ¿eh?, ¡es genial! ¿Qué se siente?- le preguntó emocionado.

-Pues me siento normal, solo escucho cosas que no debería y también al parecer mi sentido del olfato mejoro considerablemente- dijo con parsimonia.

-Es genial, ¿qué hueles ahora?

Stiles se concentró un poco, intentando encontrar algún aroma peculiar.

-Pues tú, desprendes grandes cantidades de felicidad y emoción.

-¿Puedes oler las emociones? Es asombroso, ¿qué puedes escuchar ahora?

El beta volvió a concentrarse, a ver si podía escuchar algo.

-Puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, también puedo escuchar las conversaciones de las chicas en el baño, las cuales son demasiado superficiales e hirientes y puedo escuchar a Kira hablar con Cora, Malia y Lydia en la cafetería.

-¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué hablan Kira, Cora, Malia y Lydia?- interrogó con curiosidad.

-No es de tu incumbencia, chismoso.

-Lo siento, ¿sí? Me gano la curiosidad. Bueno, ¿así que Derek es un alfa? 

-Pues sí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que Derek es un alfa? ¿Lo sabes desde cuándo?- lo cuestionó con tono de reproche.

-No te lo dije porque le prometí a Laura no decirle a nadie y lo sé desde que Laura regreso de Nueva York, ella me lo dijo el primer día que llego.

-Entiendo, pero aun así me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho.

-Lo lamento, ¿ok?

-Te perdono si convences a Derek de que me haga parte de su manada.

El castaño solo rió.

-Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada. 

-Oye, ¿entonces tú y Derek quedaron como amigos con derecho o no entendí bien? 

-No entendiste bien, si Derek quiere estar conmigo, él tiene que cortejarme como es debido.

Scott sin poder evitarlo empezó soltar carcajeadas.

-Y luego dices que no eres cursi. ¿Para qué quieres que te "corteje" si al final van a terminar juntos?- inquirió el hispano, intentando no volver a carcajearse.

-Porque quiero que sufra un poco, por todo lo que me hizo esperarlo- respondió, mirándolo con molestia.

-Nadie te mando a hacerlo.

Stiles le dedico una mirada fulminante.

-Lo lamento, ¿sí? Fue muy insensible de mi parte.

-Eres un idiota, pero te perdono.

En eso sonó la campana, marcando el inicio de la siguiente clase.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a la siguiente clase, antes de que se nos haga tarde- dijo el castaño, levantándose de su sitio.

-Tienes razón- concordó con su amigo, levantándose él también de su lugar.-Pero que sepas que no ha terminado esta conversación, ¿eh?

-Eso lo sé, pero la terminamos luego en mi casa, ¿ok? No creo que le haga gracia a Kira, Cora, Lydia y Malia no vernos en la segunda hora del almuerzo- dijo, iniciando a caminar en dirección a su siguiente clase.

-Sí, tienes razón, con trabajo pude zafarme de las chicas- dijo, caminando al lado del castaño. 

Ambos chicos se fueron juntos a su siguiente clase.

El castaño se encontraba caminando en dirección al estacionamiento, con la esperanza de que Cora no se hubiera ido aun, pero al llegar no había rastros ni de su coche ni mucho menos de la morena. Pero quien si estaba era Derek, el cual estaba apoyado en el capo de su Camaro, al verlo ahí se sorprendió en desmedida, no esperaba encontrárselo ahí precisamente. El castaño inicio a caminar hacia Derek a paso veloz, pero cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de llegar hasta al azabache, fue interceptado por Theo, el cual lo tomo por el antebrazo. El alfa al ver eso, se puso furioso, pero decidió quedarse en su sitio.

-¡Stiles! Creí que no ibas a venir hoy a la escuela- dijo contento.

-Hola, Theo, pues tuve que venir, porque alguien me obligo. Theo me encantaría quedarme a hablar, pero me están esperando- dijo, señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás.

Theo miro hacia donde señalo el castaño, encontrándose con el azabache, el cual lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quién es él?- inquirió entre curioso y molesto.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, el castaño fue interrumpido por el alfa, el cual se había colocado al lado de él y también lo había abrazado por la cintura, haciendo que quedara pegado a su costado.

-Soy su pareja- respondió con suficiencia el moreno.

El castaño miro a la pareja asombrado, sin poder creérselo.

-¿En serio es tu novio, Stiles? 

-No, no es mi novio- contestó, apartando al alfa con algo de brusquedad.-Solo es un viejo amigo, se llama Derek Hale.

-Tienes razón con lo de viejo. Un gusto, Derek- dijo con sorna.

Derek le dedico una mirada que si las miradas mataran, el castaño estaría más que muerto. Theo simplemente le sonrió de forma burlona.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el moreno, intentando no transformarse para arrancarle la cabeza a Theo.

-Soy amigo de Stiles y pronto quizá su novio.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el azabache en un intento de controlar su ira, apretó sus manos en puños, pudo sentir como se sacaba sangre de sus palmas.

-Ya te he dicho un sinfín de veces que solo quiero que seamos amigos- dijo exasperado.

El azabache al escuchar esas palabras se relajó un poco.

-Y yo ya te dije que vas terminar cediendo.

-Eso quisieras, imbécil, lo que tú no sabes es que él es mío- dijo con más tranquilidad el moreno.

-¿Tuyo? ¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó enojado Theo.

-Su compañero, aunque él no lo sepa, lo es. Así que si aprecias tu vida, te mantendrás lo más alejado posible de él- lo amenazó con tranquilidad.

-No me das miedo- dijo con seguridad.

-Pues debería, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por él.

Al ver como se estaban tornando las cosas, el castaño se puso en medio de ellos, impidiendo cualquier ataque por parte de ambos.

-Chicos es suficiente, Derek ya vámonos, demostraste tu punto. Soy tuyo y de nadie más- dijo con tono conciliador. Sabía que decir eso calmaría al alfa.

El alfa le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad al castaño, para después tomar a su beta de la cintura, haciendo que quedara pegado a su pecho, sin más, Derek en cuanto apenas rozo los labios del castaño, metió su lengua hasta el fondo. Stiles no pudo evitar gemir ante tremenda intromisión. Y así el azabache comenzó a devorar la boca de "su" castaño, el cual al principio se resistió, pero al final termino cediendo. Como siempre no pudieron faltar los mirones, algunos de éstos miraban a la pareja con curiosidad, otros con sorpresa y algunos con gracia. Después de unos segundos, Derek se separó del castaño para queja de éste.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- inquirió, haciendo un puchero.

Derek al ver la carita que puso, se rió de lo tierno que se veía y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-No quería que tuvieras un problemita en tus pantalones- le respondió con sorna.

-Ya quisieras. Por cierto te aclaro que no somos compañeros aun, pero para que veas no soy malo no te bajare puntos esta vez. Pero si me vuelves a besar sin mi consentimiento, no solo te bajare puntos, sino también le diré a Scott que te envenene con acónito. 

-Entiendo, solo quería que ese imbécil viera que me perteneces y de paso a todos los que están aquí.

-Te perteneceré cuando seamos compañeros- dijo el castaño, separándose del alfa.

Hasta que se hubo separado del moreno, el castaño se percató que Theo ya no estaba.

-¿Hace cuánto que se fue Theo?

-Creo que pasando unos segundos de haber iniciado a besarte- respondió sin interés.

-Te pasaste con él- le reprocho.

-No me importa.

Stiles solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Vine a buscarte.

-¿Cómo supiste que me quede sin mi coche?

-Fácil, yo le dije a Cora que se llevara tu coche para que así yo te viniera a buscar.

-¿Por qué quisiste venir por mí?- inquirió sorprendido.

-Un intento de ser romántico, además de que me gustaba llevarte en mi coche cuando estudiábamos juntos y también por supuesto para pasar mucho más tiempo contigo.

-Eso explica el hecho que me hayas obligado a venir a clase hoy, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas.

-Tengo que admitir que es muy tierno de tu parte, pero pudiste haberlo hecho mañana, hoy quería faltar para estar contigo.

-Quería empezar hoy, ¿sí? Por cierto, prepárate porque yo me encargare a partir de ahora de venirte a dejar y a buscar de la escuela.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte, lobito, pero en serio no es necesario yo tengo mi coche.

-No te estoy preguntando, además Cora no va a devolverte el jeep hasta que yo le diga que lo haga.

-¿Qué? No es justo, ¿y si tengo que ir a casa de Scott o si quiero ir al centro comercial?- lo cuestionó un tanto molesto.

-Con gusto yo te llevare a todos esos sitios.

-¿En serio?

Derek simplemente asintió. Stiles se lo pensó por un momento.

-Me gusta tu coche- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No lo conducirás.

-Ya sé. Pues está bien, no me parece mala idea que seas mi chofer privado. Te has ganado puntos, lobito.

El alfa solo puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose. Tomo al beta del antebrazo, comenzando a arrastrarlo hasta su coche.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez- dijo, abriendo la puerta del piloto, para después entrar al coche.

El beta solo se limitó a meterse en el coche, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó el castaño, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Vamos a tu casa. Quiero saludar a tus padres- le contestó, arrancando el coche.

El moreno inició a conducir en dirección a casa del castaño.


	14. Secuestro

-¿Por qué tarda tanto en llegar?- inquirió el castaño para sí, mirando el último mensaje que le había mandado el alfa, éste decía que llegaría en cinco minutos, pero eso había sido hace como diez minutos. Stiles se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del porche de su casa, esperando a que Derek fuera por él para llevarlo a la escuela, pero ya tenía diez minutos de retraso y eso hacia desesperar al beta. Pasando un minuto al fin había llegado el azabache, éste se estaciono enfrente a la casa Stilinski. El castaño al ver que al fin su lobo amargado se había dignado a llegar, se acercó al Camaro, en el cual pudo ver al moreno, éste le sonreía con sus gafas de sol puestas, se veía realmente guapo en opinión del castaño, rodeo el coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Buenos días- lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Tardaste once minutos en llegar- dijo algo molesto.

-¿Así saludas al futuro padre de tus hijos?- preguntó con sorna, iniciando a conducir en dirección a la escuela.

El beta le dedico una mirada fulminante.

-Dos cosas, en primera eres un idiota y en segunda ¿por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?

-Lamento haber llegado tarde. Lo que paso fue que tuve un pequeño incidente con Malia- se excusó.

-¿Qué clase de incidente?- cuestionó con interés.

-Tu amigo, Scott, estaba en la casa, se suponía que estaba ahí porque Cora lo llevaría a él y a Malia en tu Jeep, no obstante Scott puso una línea de mountain ash frente a mi puerta mientras me duchaba y cuando iba a salir de mi habitación, estaba la barrera y no pude salir, en eso apareció Malia diciendo que ella había amenazado a Scott para que pusiera el mountain ash y también me exigió que me alejara de ti y desde luego que también le regresara mi habitación. Pude salir de ahí gracias a que le prometí a Scott que lo volvería hombre lobo, lo cual es mentira y por cierto Malia no salió impune por lo que me hizo.

-Ay Malia- suspiro el castaño, negando con la cabeza.-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Prefiero ahorrarte los detalles escabrosos, tal vez me pase un poco pensándolo mejor, pero sanara, además de que se lo merecía. Quien se cree ella al exigirme que me aleje de ti.

-¿Mi ex novia celosa quizá? No sé exactamente lo que le hiciste, pero suena a que te pasaste un poco con ella.

-Descuida no fue nada grabe, solo unos cuantos moretones y rasguños que ya ni siquiera debe tener.

-Aun así creo que te pasaste un poco con ella. 

-Me da igual- dijo con hastío sin despejar ojo de la carretera.

-Voy a hablar con ella para que te deje en paz.

-Por favor. De seguro podrá amenazar a Scott de nuevo para que esta vez le eche acónito a mi café.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco, riendose para después encender la radio y empezar a buscar una estación que a él le gustara.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió el alfa, mirando de soslayo al castaño.

-Busco una estación que me guste- contestó sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

-No pongas nada de pop. Cora me tiene arto con su música esa.

-No te preocupes por eso, créeme también me tiene arto a mí- dijo decidiéndose por una estación que emitía la canción My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark de Fall Out Boy.

En todo el transcurso del viaje, el castaño estuvo hablando de trivialidades mientras el azabache solo se limitaba a escucharlo y a veces dar sus puntos de vista.

-Bien llegamos, recuerda que vendré por ti a la salida- dijo estacionándose frente a la entrada de la escuela.

-Ok, lobo amargado, no tardes como hace rato.

-Prometo que ya me tendrás esperándote aquí mismo antes de que tu salgas- le prometió, sonriéndole de lado.

-Eso espero- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Antes de que te bajes, ¿me dejarías besarte?

Al escuchar la pregunta del moreno, el castaño no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

-¿Ahora? No te negare que me gustaría, pero hay muchos estudiantes y me da vergüenza que nos vean.

-Ayer eso no parecía importarte mucho- dijo con sorna.

-Porque tuve me agarraste desprevenido, en cuanto me besaste se me olvido el lugar donde estábamos- dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

Sin poder evitarlo el azabache beso de forma casta los labios del castaño, ante el asombro de éste.

-¿Eso por qué fue?- le preguntó algo asombrado.

-Porque te ves realmente adorable cuando te sonrojas- respondió, acariciando su mejilla derecha.

-Eres un tonto- dijo, haciendo un puchero.

Derek iba a volver a besar a Stiles, pero su acción fue frustrada por unos golpecitos que venían de la del castaño y quien lo había interrumpido era la mismísima Lydia, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja y traía consigo un café y algunos libros. El beta al ver a su amiga, tuvo que vejar la ventana.

-Hola Stiles- lo saludó animadamente.

-Oh, hola Lydia, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- inquirió con cierto nerviosismo.

-El coche de tu amigo con derechos está obstruyendo el paso a los demás coches- contestó con una sonrisa.

El castaño se sonrojo a más no poder al escuchar cómo su amiga había llamado al azabache.

-No me he presentado formalmente, hola soy Lydia, mejor amiga de Stiles, tú debes ser Derek, Stiles me habla hasta el cansancio de ti, que bueno conocerte al fin, con razón él esta loquito por ti, estas más guapo ahora que cuando estabas en preparatoria, en fin fue un gusto Derek, Stiles te espero en las escaleras- dijo para luego irse.

Ni el beta ni mucho menos el alfa pudieron decir nada antes de que la pelirroja se fuera.

-Que linda es tu amiga- dijo sarcástico el moreno.

-No le hagas caso, está loca. Me voy, nos vemos cuando salga- se despidió, bajándose del Camaro.

-Estaré esperándote aquí a la salida.

El castaño solo asintió, cerrando la puerta del coche. Dio medio vuelta, pudo ver como unos estudiantes lo miraban de forma curiosa, pero no le dio importancia. Vio a lo lejos que su amiga lo estaba esperando en las escaleras y también pudo escuchar como el moreno se iba a toda velocidad de ahí. Se acercó hasta la pelirroja, la cual estaba bebiendo de su café cuando se colocó enfrente de ella.

-Stiles se un amor y carga mis libros- dijo, dándole los antes mencionados libros.

El castaño ya conocía a su amiga, así que simplemente se limitó a llevar sus cosas.

-Gracias por avergonzarme delante de Derek- le agradeció de forma sarcástica.

-No hay de que- dijo, iniciando a caminar en dirección a su casillero.

El beta comenzó a caminar al lado de la pelirroja.

-Eres mala- le dijo, haciendo un puchero.

-Dime algo que no sepa- dijo, mirando su teléfono.

El castaño solo frunció el ceño, sin dejar de hacer su puchero.

-¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas a lo de estar con Derek? Su relación parece de amigos con derecho, aunque toda la escuela piensa que son novios.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Todos en la escuela piensan que son novios- respondió, parándose en seco frente a su casillero.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- inquirió con curiosidad y asombro, deteniéndose frente a la pelirroja.

-Todo el mundo lo está hablando. Yo lo acabo de escuchar ahora de unas chicas que estaban entrando a la escuela, una de ellas los vio besándose ayer y también lo escuche de otros varios más- le contestó, metiendo todos sus libros en el casillero.

El castaño no dijo nada, se concentró en ver que podía oír.

-¿Entonces crees que son novios?- preguntó una chica a su amiga. 

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el sanitario. 

-Creo que lo son. Nunca que creí que alguien como Stilinski podría salir con alguien como Derek Hale. De seguro solo lo usa- dijo la chica, riéndose.

-Lo más probable- concordó con ella también riéndose.

El beta no pudo evitar gruñir bajo de forma enfadada con esa conversación. Las chicas podían llegar a ser unas malditas perras, que bueno que estaba enamorado de un chico. Volvió a concentrarse, intentando escuchar algo más. 

-Se veían adorables juntos. Ojala duren- pudo escuchar a una chica desde el estacionamiento.

-Yo también lo espero. Los hubieras visto ayer en el estacionamiento, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana- le dijo a su amiga.

-¿No les tomaste fotos o vídeos?- inquirió la primera chica con curiosidad y emoción.

-¡Claro que sí, mujer!

-¡Genial!

El castaño dejo de escuchar porque además de que ya no le interesaba oír, le estaba empezando a asustar. En conclusión algunos simplemente eran criticones y otros los veían lindos juntos.

-Son unos entrometidos- bufó molesto el castaño.

-Para que te besuqueas en medio del estacionamiento- dijo la pelirroja, cerrando su casillero.

El castaño le dedico una mirada fulminante a su amiga. Lydia al percatarse en la forma en la que lo estaba mirando Stiles, ésta puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Me vas a decir que no es verdad que te estuviste besuqueando con tu amigo con derechos?- al ver que la seguía viendo de la misma forma, Lydia decidió hablar de otra cosa.-Como sea, ¿tú y Derek ya se han metido mano? 

Al escuchar la pregunta, el castaño cambio su mirada fulminante a una de espanto y se sonrojo.

-Eres una pervertida.

-Contesta la pregunta.

-No, no lo hemos hecho. 

-¿Cuándo lo harán?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hasta que yo quiera, lo cual no va ser pronto- contestó avergonzado.

-Ja, eso dices tú. No creo que Derek vaya a querer esperar mucho, es un hombre después de todo- comentó de forma divertida.

-¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un perro?- inquirió molesto.

-Un chico asustado que no se siente listo para dar ese paso. 

Maldita Lydia, tenía razón.

-Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo a solas, Malia- dijo el castaño.

-No podía negarme. Cuando me dijiste que querías hablar a solas conmigo en la segunda hora del almuerzo, sabía que querías decirme algo importante. Bien, suéltalo - dijo, sentándose frente a él en la mesa.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sitio de siempre, ese sitio que siempre usaba Stiles cuando quería estudiar o simplemente estar solo.

-Ok. Derek me dijo lo que le hiciste hoy- dijo en tono serio.

-Sí, sabía que lo haría- dijo, riéndose de forma amarga.

-Yo creía que habías superado lo nuestro, pero al parecer no lo has hecho. Malia lo nuestro fue algo hermoso mientras duro, tú me gustas mucho, pero como te dije cuando rompimos, amo a Derek y eso no cambiara- le dijo de forma dulce.

Malia en vez de decir algo, le propino un puñetazo en el ojo derecho al castaño, éste al recibir el golpe se cayó de espaldas de su sitio, quedando en el césped.

-Eres un idiota, Stiles. Que mala suerte que ya no eres humano. El ojo morado no tardara en sanar- dijo la coyote, levantándose de su sitio y yéndose en dirección a la cafetería.

-Imbécil- insultó a la coyote en un susurro.

El beta salió de la escuela, encontrándose que el moreno ya lo estaba esperando en el lugar donde dijo que lo esperaría. El menor se percató que el mayor igual que en la mañana traía sus gafas de sol, se veía tan atractivo, más porque el azabache le estaba dedicando una sonrisa radiante. Se acercó hasta el Camaro y abrió la puerta del copiloto para luego entrar en el coche.

-Hola lobito, ¿me echaste de menos?- inquirió de forma divertida, cerrando la puerta.

-Bastante- respondió para después acercarse un poco y besar al castaño suavemente. 

El menor no dudo y le correspondió. Si sabía que se suponía que iba a hacer duro con el moreno, pero no podía evitarlo, el alfa besaba tan bien y además estaba haciendo lo que siempre deseo, besarlo. Sí, en definitiva su relación era básicamente de amigos con derechos. Cuando les hizo falta el aire, se separaron.

-Hueles a Malia- dijo el mayor, frunciendo el ceño como si hubiera olido algo horrible.

-Te contare lo que paso, pero primero empieza a conducir que obstruimos el paso.

Sin decir nada, el moreno solo acató la orden del menor.

-Ya estoy conduciendo, ahora dime- demandó algo molesto sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.

-Malia me golpeo en el ojo, pero gracias a que soy hombre lobo ahora, ya no tengo el ojo morado- dijo de carrerilla.

Derek abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño y gruñir de forma iracunda.

-¿Que ella hizo qué?- le preguntó, mirándolo de soslayo.

-Derek no te enfades, estoy bien, ¿ok?

-Cuando llegue a casa esa maldita coyote va a ver- dijo con furia.

-Derek tranquilízate, estoy bien, no es necesario que le hagas daño- dijo en tono conciliador.

-¡¿Cómo no?! ¡Ella le hizo daño a mi compañero y eso no lo voy a permitir, puede lastimarme todo lo que quiera, pero ¿qué te lastime a ti?! ¡Nunca!- gruñó de forma iracunda.

El beta se percató de que el azabache no lo estaba llevando a su casa o a la casa de él, no sabía a donde lo estaba llevando.

-¿Adónde me llevas, Derek?- inquirió extrañado.

-Te estoy secuestrando- le respondió aun algo furioso.

El castaño lo miro con asombro.

-¿Por qué harías eso?

-No iba a pedirte una cita, así que te secuestro. Vamos hacia nuestra cita- contestó algo más calmado.

-Debo de admitir que eso es romántico. Te ganaste puntos por eso.

El moreno rió por el comentario. 

-Sé que estas enfadado por lo de Malia, yo también créeme, pero tú eres mucho más fuerte que ella, la puedes herir más de lo que ella me hirió a mí. Mira, deja que vuelva a hablar con ella y si vuelve a golpearme descuida le devolveré el golpe con creces.

El mayor suspiro derrotado.

-Bien, pero aunque le regreses el golpe, no se salvara de mí.

-De acuerdo- accedió resignado.

De ahí ya ninguno dijo nada. Para llenar el silencio, el menor encendió la radio, buscando una estación que le gustara.

-Aquí es nuestra cita- anunció, bajándose del coche.

-Qué bonito es- dijo el castaño, bajándose del coche mientras miraba con asombro el prado al que lo había llevado el mayor.

El prado al cual había llevado al menor, era uno que estaba un poco lejos de su casa, tenía flores y un pequeño lago. 

-Sabía que te iba a gustar- dijo, sacando una manta y canasta con comida de la cajuela.

El menor al ver la manta y la canasta no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-¡Un día de campo! ¡Eso es tan lindo! ¡Me encanta!

-Me alegra que te guste- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡No me gusta, me encanta! Déjame decirte que esta vez si te luciste- comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Qué traes en la canasta? ¡No, espera, déjame a mí!- el castaño agudizó su olfato.-Traes unos sándwiches, coca colas de lata, puré de papa, fresas con crema, moras, raviolis, panes de ajo y pie de chocolate- al solo decir todo eso, al castaño se le hacía agua a la boca.

-Nada mal, Stilinski- dijo, iniciando a caminar. 

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bueno- alardeó, siguiendo al mayor.

Después de caminar unos cuantos metros, el mayor encontró un sitio que le gusto para sentarse, dejo la manta y la canasta en el césped para luego sentarse, y acto seguido el menor lo hizo justo a su lado.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a comer!- dijo emocionado el castaño.

El moreno solo rió por la emoción de su cita. Mientras comían ambos muchachos hablaron de varias cosas, ya sea de lo que hicieron en el día o sobre que la comida que había preparado la mamá del azabache estaba deliciosa y así se la pasaron hablando de cualquier tontería. Cuando terminaron, el mayor se acostó, el menor lo imito, quedando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que el azabache se colocó encima del castaño, poniéndose en medio de las piernas de éste. El menor lo miro un poco asustado, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el mayor ya lo estaba besando, metiendo de lleno su lengua en su boca, él gimió ante la tremenda intromisión, pero luego de unos segundos correspondió el beso. Después de unos segundos del beso, el mayor empezó a frotar su erección con el muslo izquierdo del menor, éste no pudo evitar quedarse tieso al sentir la erección del otro. El azabache descendió por el cuello del castaño, donde empezó a morder y chupar la piel de éste, dejándole chupetones, metió su mano bajo la camiseta, para luego acariciar sus pezones, el castaño jadeo de placer, esa zona era muy erógena para él. El mayor sin dejar de acariciar los pezones del menor, desabrocho los pantalones de éste para luego meter su otra mano dentro del bóxer, el miembro del castaño estaba erecto, inicio a masturbar la erección lentamente, el castaño solo comenzó a gemir de placer sin poder evitarlo, los gemidos de éste iban acompañados del nombre de quien los provocaba. El azabache metió su otra mano dentro del bóxer del castaño, sin más el mayor introdujo dos dedos en la entrada del menor, éste se tensó al sentir la intromisión de los dedos del mayor, para relajarlo acelero los movimientos de su mano, ya cuando sintió más relajado al castaño, inicio a mover sus dedos dentro del beta, el cual volvió a empezar de gemir de placer, en uno de sus movimientos el alfa encontró la próstata del castaño, pudo darse cuenta gracias a que éste gimió como nunca antes su nombre, continuo con sus movimientos de su mano y sus dedos. El castaño ya estaba a punto de venirse.

-¡Derek, me vengo!- gimió de placer con los ojos cerrados.

El alfa al escuchar eso, acelero los movimientos hasta que el beta se vino. El azabache le hizo un último chupetón al castaño para luego sacar sus manos del bóxer y recostarse al lado de éste. El castaño intento regularizar su respiración entrecortada, sin duda ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida y eso que había tenido varios mientras se masturbaba pensando en Derek. El primero en romper el silencio fue el menor.

-Ese ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Derek lo miro molesto.

-¿Cuántos orgasmos has tenido?- inquirió molesto.

-Varios, pero los tuve porque me masturbaba pensando en ti- admitió con las mejillas encendidas.

El mayor tan solo rió.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Se hace tarde- dijo levantándose de su sitio. 

El castaño se limitó a imitarlo para después abrocharse sus pantalones. El moreno tomo la manta y la canasta, para luego comenzar a caminar junto al castaño en dirección al Camaro.

-Está ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida. Prométeme que me volverás a traer a este sitio en alguna otra ocasión.

-Lo prometo- le prometió, tomando su mano.


	15. Como provocar la ira de Derek Hale en una frase

-¿Ahora son amigos con derechos?- inquirió la asiática.

Stiles y Kira se encontraban en la habitación del primero, ambos sentados en la cama, la azabache había ido a casa del castaño para debatir sobre que comic era mejor, el ganador en el debate fue la asiática, al terminar el debate, Kira había obligado a Stiles que le contara todo sobre lo ocurrido con Derek, lo cual el beta no se negó.

-Básicamente, pero no le digas a nadie más que lo admití en voz alta- dijo, señalándola con el dedo.

-Prometido- dijo, riéndose.-Ahora cuéntame sobre tu cita de ayer- le exigió emocionada. 

El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Fue muy linda. Me llevo a un prado con un pequeño lago, donde tuvimos un picnic.

-¿Y qué hicieron?- inquirió con profundo interés.

-Solo comimos y hablamos de cualquier cosa- respondió lo más relajado posible.

Kira hizo una mueca de decepción.

-¿Es todo? ¿No se metieron mano?

-Eres una pervertida- dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

-Stiles vamos, puedes contarme lo que sea- la azabache hizo un puchero.

-Bien, pero no le digas a Scott.

-Ok. De mis labios no saldrá nada.

-No sé si se podría decir que nos metimos mano, él básicamente fue quien me metió mano. Yo no lo toque, tan solo lo bese.

-Dame detalles. ¿Qué fue lo que él te hizo?

-Pervertida- le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.-No te voy a dar detalles. Date por bien servida que te lo haya dicho.

-Anda, cuéntame. Te prometí no decir algo. Sabes que me puedes tener confianza.

-Sé que no dirás nada, es solo que me da vergüenza.

-Está bien, no me digas. Tendré que imaginarlo.

-Pervertida.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- le preguntó divertida.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose.

-Kira tengo algo que contarte y necesito que me des tu opinión- dijo algo serio.

-Claro. Cuéntame.

-Invite a salir a Theo.

La asiática abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio? Pero ¿no que te gusta Derek?- lo cuestionó sorprendida.

-Quiero a Derek, pero lo invite a salir porque siento que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él después de lo que paso en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-¿Por lo que me contaste hace un momento? ¿De qué Derek te beso frente a Theo?

El beta solo asintió.

-¿Sabías que toda la escuela piensa que sales con Derek Hale?- inquirió con diversión.

Volvió a asentir pero estaba vez con fastidio.

-Es una mierda que toda la escuela sepa eso, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Kira solo rió ante el cometario.

-¿Le vas a decir a Derek sobre tu cita?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-No es una cita, solo saldremos como amigos, se lo especifique bien a Theo. Y lo de Derek claro que lo hare, sino le digo y lo descubre voy a tener un gran problema con él.

-Suerte con decírselo, por lo que me has contado de él se nota que es muy posesivo y celoso.

-Ni te imaginas.

En eso alguien abre la puerta y ese alguien era Derek.

-¿Derek que haces aquí?- lo cuestionó algo sorprendido.

-Quise venir a verte. ¿Quién es ella, Stiles?- le preguntó, mirando a la asiática con recelo.

-Es Kira, es una amiga.

-Hola, es un gusto Derek. Stiles me habla mucho de ti.

-¡Kira!- exclamó con las mejillas encendidas.

La azabache sólo rió.

-Deberías irte- dijo el moreno, haciendo parecer más una orden que una sugerencia.

El castaño miró alucinado al mayor.

-Está bien, ya me voy- se levanto de su sitio algo confundida la asiática y camino hasta la puerta.-Nos vemos luego Stiles- tras despedirse salió del cuarto.

-Mejor- comentó el mayor, encaminándose hacia la cama.

El menor frunció el ceño algo molesto.

-Fuiste un grosero con Kira- le recriminó.

El moreno simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, sentándose a su lado.

-No puedes echar a mis amigos.

-Puedo y lo haré. ¿Oye no crees que tu y tu supuesta amiga estaban muy juntos?- le cuestionó visiblemente celoso.

-¿Es en serio Derek? Kira sólo es una amiga y además es novia de Scott- le respondió fastidiado.

-Bien. A partir de ahora no quiero que tengas a nadie en tu cuarto, que no sea yo obviamente.

-¿Eh? No puedes pedirme eso.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. No me hace gracia que tengas a alguien en tu cuarto a solas.

-Ni que te fuera a engañar con alguien. Te quiero- dijo algo dolido por su desconfianza.

-No es que no confíe en ti, Stiles, es sólo que no me fío de los demás- acarició con su mano la mejilla derecha del castaño.

-Ninguno de mis amigos gusta de mi, te lo puedo asegurar. Bueno, sólo Malia y Theo, pero ellos no entran aquí.

-Bien, que los demás entren menos ese par.

-Prometido. Derek, tengo que contarte algo y no se como lo vas a tomar- dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No... bueno... depende de cómo lo tomes...

-Dime.

-Voy a salir con Theo mañana, pero no como en una cita, simplemente es una salida de amigos.

Pudo ver cómo Derek intentaba mantenerse calmado, pero al parecer le estaba costando.

-¿Por qué vas a salir con él como "amigos"?- preguntó lo más calmado posible.

-Porque me siento mal por lo qué pasó en el estacionamiento y se me ocurrió invitarlo a tomar un café para enmendar las cosas.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo, así que llámalo y cancela le, te lo ordeno.

-No me puedes ordenar nada- dijo con molestia.

-Claro que puedo, soy tu alfa- frunció el ceño, iracundo.

-No me importa. Yo haré lo que se venga en gana- se levanto de la cama.

El mayor tan solo lo imitó, quedando frente a él.

-¡Ya dije que no irás y punto!- gruñó.

-Oblígame- lo retó.

Tras decir aquello el alfa estampó al beta contra la pared más cercana.

-No querrás verme enojado, Stiles- le advirtió, tornando los ojos a rojo.

-Eres un celoso y posesivo de mierda- le insultó.-Voy a salir con Theo quieras o no, no puedes impedirlo, además tu y yo no somos nada- dijo eso, sabiendo que eso heriría al moreno.

El alfa lo soltó, mirándolo dolido y sin más salió de la habitación.

Stiles supo que se había pasado, pero no se disculparía.

A lo lejos el castaño pudo ver cómo Theo lo saludaba desde el estacionamiento del centro comercial, no tenía mucho que estaba esperando a Theo, había llegado como hace cinco minutos. Tuvo que tomar un taxi para llegar debido a que no tenía su Jeep y ni de broma iba a llamar a Derek para que lo llevará. Theo se acercó hasta quedar frente del castaño.

-Hola Stiles, ¿llevas mucho esperando?

-No, tan solo como cinco minutos- le respondió, sonriéndole.

Theo sonrió con alegría.

-No puedo creer que al fin tengamos una cita.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

-Theo, ya te dije que no es una cita. Sólo es una salida de amigos- le aclaró.

-Oh claro que sí. Te creo- dijo con sarcasmo.

El beta volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, negando con una sonrisa.

-Vamos ya. Tengo muchas ganas de un café- dijo el castaño, iniciando a caminar.

Theo simplemente asintió sin borrar su sonrisa y siguió al castaño.

-¿Entonces no te hablas con Derek?- inquirió Scott.

Stiles y Scott se encontraban sentados en la mesa de afuera de siempre. Stiles había citado a su amigo ese lunes ahí a la segunda hora del almuerzo, para así contarle todo ese rollo con Derek.

El castaño asintió taciturno.

-¿Desde el viernes hace que no se hablan?

El castaño volvió a asentir.

-Lo siento amigo. Mira se que estás molesto y no te culpo, pero creo qué tal vez deberías disculparte. Tu también te pasaste un poco con él.

-No sólo un poco. Fui un idiota de primera, Scott. Me siento realmente mal. Tienes razón, tengo que disculparme.

-Llámalo ahora.

-Eso haré- sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Estaba por llamarlo, pero en eso suena la campana, anunciando el fin de la hora del almuerzo.

-Mierda- masculló.-Tendré que llamarlo al terminar las clases- dijo frustrado.

-Ya casi acaba la escuela, anímate- se levanto de su sitio.

-Es que en serio necesito llamarlo ahora- hizo un puchero, poniéndose en pie.

-Ya lo harás- dijo riéndose, empezando a caminar en dirección a su siguiente clase.

El castaño lo siguió hasta quedar al lado del hispano.

-Oye adivina, ya tenemos una nueva maestra de inglés- comentó el hispano.

-¿Y?- inquirió sin interés.

-Y pues varios dicen que es muy guapa, además de que es muy joven.

-Scott, tienes novia.

-Sí, pero no hace daño mirar- dijo riéndose.

El castaño sólo negó y se rió. Scott era todo un caso, al igual que él.

Stiles estaba sentando en su asiento. Era la ultima hora y esperaba con ansias que terminara ya. En serio le urgía hablar con su lobo amargado, quería arreglar las cosas. Maldecía a la nueva maestra por no llegar aún. Tras maldecir a la nueva maestra mentalmente, se abre la puerta rebelando a una mujer de cabellera castaña y algo rizada, no era muy alta y tenía un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo. El castaño al verla abrió los ojos como platos.

-Hola, ¿qué tal chicos? Soy Paige Krasikeva. Seré su nueva maestra de inglés- se presentó con una sonrisa la castaña.

Stiles estaba que no cabía en su asombro. La verdad no sabía si la llegada de Paige a Beacon Hills sería buena o mala, o si debería alegrarse o... preocuparse...


	16. ¿Se casan?

Durante todo la clase al parecer Paige no había reparado la presencia de Stiles entre sus demás alumnos, lo cual el castaño agradecía enormemente. Tras acabar la clase todos los alumnos incluido Scott empezaron a salir del salón, el castaño se levanto de su sitio rápidamente con la intención de irse para llamar a Derek, pero sus planes se vieron trastocados.

-Mieczyslaw Stilinski o mejor conocido como Stiles- dijo la castaña, plantándose delante de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El menor se sorprendió al ser descubierto y además de que la castaña pronunciará su nombre correctamente.-¿Creíste que no te había reconocí en cuanto entre? ¡Oh Stiles es un gusto verte!- exclamó, abalanzándose sobre para luego estrecharlo en sus brazos . El castaño no sabía que hacer, él simplemente correspondió el abrazo algo dudoso.-¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos a ti y a Derek!- soltó al castaño.

-Sí, es un gusto verte de nuevo Paige. La verdad creía que no me habías reconocido- se frotó la nuca con su mano en un claro gesto que demostraba incomodidad. Pero la mayor no se percató de ese gesto.

-Como dije antes me había dado cuenta que eras tú en cuanto entre, pero si no te había saludado como era debido fue porque no se hubiera visto bien delante de tus demás compañeros. Soy ahora tu maestra. No sabes cómo me sorprendí al enterarme de que te daría clases a ti y a Scott. Es genial- rió un poco.- ¿Sabes? No has cambiado casi nada desde que tenias doce años, sigues teniendo tus rasgos algo aniñados...

-¡Hey!- la interrumpió molesto.

Paige tan sólo rió.

-Eso sí, estás más alto. Antes yo era más alta que tú, ahora me has rebasado- frunció sus labios en un puchero.

-Todos damos el estirón, Paige. Bueno, todos salvo tu. Eres una enana- se burló.

-Eso duele, Stiles- dijo volviendo a hacer un puchero para después reír un poco.-¿Cómo has estado?

-Supongo que bien. Tengo un problemita pero en un rato lo zanjaré- se sentó encima de una de las mesas de las bancas.

-Oh, siento oír eso. ¿Podría saber que problema tienes?

-Eh...- se lo pensó un momento el castaño.-no.

La mayor lo miro un tanto sorprendida y ofendida.

-No te ofendas, Paige. Pero es algo personal.

-Ok. Entiendo. Bien, ¿qué me cuentas acerca de Derek? No se nada respecto a él desde que me mude- dijo en tono animado.

El menor se tensó un poco ante la pregunta.

-Pues... vive aquí en Beacon Hills con sus padres, no tiene mucho que regresó a vivir aquí. Estaba estudiando en la Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York, cuando se gradúa en administración de empresas con honores, viajó a muchos lugares con sus amigos, apenas regreso el día de su cumpleaños- explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Así que siempre si estudio administración de empresas, eh?

-Le gusto la carrera- se encogió de hombros.-Además alguien tiene que hacer cargado del patrimonio Hale. Robert está preparando a Derek para que se haga cargo de la cadena de restaurantes que tienen.

Los Hale al ser dueños de una de las cadenas de restaurantes más importantes del país obviamente tenían renombre en Beacon Hills y además a parte de eso tenían dinero a morir. A veces Stiles sentía cierta envidia por eso pero quería mucho a los Hale, siempre habían sido muy buenos con él. Tan buenos eran que al año de ser amigos de los Stilinski, Robert y Talía se habían ofrecido a ser los tutores legales de Stiles en caso de que les ocurriera algo a John y Claudia, lo cual ellos accedieron encantados, pensando que no habría mejores personas con quien dejar a su hijo si les sucedía algo que a los Hale.

-Me alegro por Derek. Tal vez vaya a visitarlo un día de estos a su casa, lo he echado de menos. Me gustaría contarle muchas cosas y también me gustaría que me cuente todo lo que a hecho a lo largo de estos cuatro años.

El castaño reprimió un gruñido que denotaba enojo. No le hacía ni una pizca de gracia lo que dijo Paige.

-Paige me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer- se levanto de su asiento.

-Claro. Nos vemos en clase mañana entonces. Ten una linda tarde Stiles- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

El menor sólo atinó a asentir para después salir del salón de clase. Lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a la mansión Hale y disculparse con Derek lo más pronto posible. Le preocupaba que Paige fuera a visitar al moreno con otras intenciones que sólo la de hablar de lo que hicieron los últimos cuatro años. No iba a dejar que le quitaran a su lobo amargado. Al llegar a la mansión Hale empezó a tocar la puerta repetidas veces y no dejo de hacerlo hasta que Cora le abrió mientras fruncía el ceño con fastidio.

-¿Cuál es tu desesperación?- inquirió la beta nada más abrir.

-Hola Cora, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Bien? Que bueno. ¿Está Derek en casa?- dijo rápidamente a la par que entraba en la residencia.

Cora puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, no está. Se fue- respondió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡¿Que qué?!- preguntó mirando a la morena como si le hubiera salida una segunda cabeza.

Al ver la expresión de su amigo la morena empezó a reírse como si estuviera desquiciada.

-Debiste ver tu cara- dijo parando de reír.-Relájate. Si se fue pero estará aquí mañana como por ahí del medio día. Salió con papá desde el sábado. 

-Ah, bien- dijo más relajado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Stiles?

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Muy bien. Excelentemente. 

-No me engañas.

-¡Que estoy bien!

-¿Ok?... como tú digas- dijo extrañada.-No quieres hablar de eso lo entiendo. Bueno, ya que estás aquí te contaré algo grandioso- dijo yéndose a sala.

Stiles sólo la siguió. Al llegar ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Preparado?- inquirió emocionada.

El beta asintió.

-¡Peter y Corinne se van a casar!- exclamó.

-¿Se casan? ¿En serio? Wow. ¡Es asombroso!- dijo contento.-Ya era hora que Peter sentara cabeza.

Hacia como tres meses tenía que Corinne había despertado del coma. En cuanto Peter se enteró fue a Houston Texas, junto con Malia. Tuvieron un lindo encuentro familiar. En cuanto dieron de alta a Corinne y al ver que su hija quería a Peter, tanto que le decía papá, decidió mudarse a Beacon Hills, rento un pequeño departamento que no quedaba tan lejos de la mansión Hale. Peter y Corinne habían quedado que Malia se quedaría en el departamento de la mujer coyote los lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves, mientras que el beta la tendría los viernes y los fin de semanas. Aunque a Malia no le importo mucho eso, se quedaba con su padre o con su madre cuando a ella le daba la gana. Al pasar las semanas y gracias a la continua convivencia Peter y Corinne se habían dado cuenta que estaban locamente enamorados, y eso no pudo hacer más feliz a Malia.

-Yo estoy muy emocionada. Ya quiero que sea la boda.

-Cuéntame como sucedió todo- pidió también algo emocionado.

-Fue el viernes que mi tío y Corinne nos anunciaron de su compromiso durante la cena familiar. Obviamente todos estuvimos muy contentos por ellos pero debiste ver a Malia, no cabía en sí de lo feliz que estaba. Según se van a casar en diciembre pero aún no saben bien la fecha exacta, tal vez como el veinte dijeron pero eso sí, va a ser una boda grande. Van a invitar a toda la familia Hale y también a la de Corinne, y claro también a todas sus amistades.

-¿En serio? ¿Hasta yo estoy invitado?

-Eso ni lo dudes, también tus padres obviamente están invitados. 

-¿Dónde se casaran?- preguntó curioso.

-Atrás, en el bosque. Siento que va a ser hermoso más porque yo, Laura y mamá vamos a organizar todo. Ya tengo todo en mi cabeza, cómo estará decorado y toda la cosa.

-Entonces, sé que si va a quedar hermoso. Tengo una duda respecto a los invitados, ¿van a invitar a los Argent?- inquirió con intriga.

-Por supuesto. Serán cazadores pero sabes que existe un tratado que hace que estemos en paz con ellos. Además nos agradan y nosotros a ellos. 

-Oh, bien. Eso es bueno. Me muero porque ya sea su boda. Ya quiero ver que dan de comer. Espero sea algo rico- dijo riendo.

-Créeme lo será. Tengo varios platillos en mente.

-Genial. Oye ¿Malia está aquí?- el castaño quería aprovechar que estaba en la mansión Hale para hablar con ella, para así aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

-No. Esta en con Corinne. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pues me hubiera gustado hablar con ella. Desde la llegada de Derek ella y yo no estamos en buenos términos. Quisiera arreglar las cosas es todo.

-Me da un poco de pena. Se ve algo triste pero aún así no apruebo que te haya golpeado.

-¿Te lo dijo?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Ella me dice todo.

-Ya veo- dijo un poco irritado.

-No te enojes porque me lo dijo. Si te hace sentir mejor cuando me lo dijo estaba llorando mientras decía lo imbécil que había sido por haberte golpeado.

-Ja, sí, sí me hace sentir mejor.

-Que cruel eres.

-Me lo pego tu hermano- dijo con sorna. Cora rió ante el comentario.

-Hablando de mi hermano, se que tú y él no están bien ahora.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó entre curioso y asombrado.

-Él me lo dijo. Me contó todo. La verdad siento que te pasaste con él y eso que casi siempre estoy de tu lado- le reprochó.

-Ya se. Fui un auténtico idiota. Por eso vine hasta aquí para disculparme, iba a llamarlo pero preferiría mejor venir y hacerlo en persona.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. 

-Al parecer si- dijo resignado.

-Antes de llegar te veías algo nervioso Stiles, ¿pasó algo?- inquirió suspicaz.

-No... no me pasó nada.

-Sabes que puedes decirme todo. Anda desembucha.

-A veces como te odio Cora Susanne Hale- la morena solo rió. Así Stiles le relató a Cora de que Paige, la ex novia de Derek era su nueva maestra de inglés. Le contó de todo lo que hablaron (salvo sobre lo de sus rasgos aniñados).

-¿Entonces Paige es nuestra nueva maestra de inglés? Ja. Como me salte esa clase no lo sabía. Creí que jamás la volvería a ver. Ella me agradaba, me alegra saber que ella es nuestra nueva maestra- dijo algo alegre.-Pero ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- inquirió un tanto preocupada.

-Para ser sincero me siento preocupado. Me agrada Paige, siempre fue buena conmigo pero tengo miedo de que venga a visitar a Derek no sólo con el fin de saber que hicieron en estos años. Me da miedo de ella se pueda interponer entre Derek y yo.

-Stiles, no deberías preocuparte. Derek te quiere con locura. Jamás podría dejarte por alguien más, ni siquiera con alguien con quien ya tiene historia- dijo en tono conciliador.

-Espero tengas razón.

-La tengo- afirmó muy convencida mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce.

En serio el castaño esperaba que tuviera razón su amiga.


	17. Luna llena

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Stiles fue a buscar a Derek a su casa y seguía sin saber nada sobre el mayor. Éste lo ignoraba por completo, no respondía ni sus llamadas ni mensajes. Incluso cada que fue a verlo a su casa con la intención de disculpase el moreno nunca estaba, al parecer siempre se iba antes de que el castaño llegara a la mansión Hale. El menor ya estaba harto por esa situación, y además de sentirse frustrado y triste, también estaba preocupado, el sábado sería su primera luna llena y sin Derek no se sentía capaz de poder controlarse. Lo necesitaba. Y mucho.

-¿Aún nada?- preguntó Scott, como por milésima vez ese viernes, mientras leía unos mensajes de texto de Kira.

-Nada de nada- respondió amargamente, acostándose en su cama desanimado.-Le he mandado como mil mensajes y ni se diga cuantas veces lo llame, y grabe mensajes de voz. Y el muy cabrón no me contesta nada. Mañana es luna llena y no sé que hacer, Scott- dijo casi ya queriendo llorar.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo. No es como si fuera el fin del mundo por no tener a Derek a tu lado mañana- en vez de decir algo Stiles levanto la cabeza, para luego voltear a ver a su amigo mientras le dedicaba una rápida mirada fulminante y volvió a colocar su cabeza en la cama. El hispano rió ante la reacción del beta.-Además no creo que Derek vaya a dejarte solo en tu primera luna llena, por muy enojado que este contigo.

-Yo creo que si es capaz. Me a ignorado por una semana, así que si lo creo capaz de dejarme solo en mi primera luna llena. Pero aunque este en casa o no, tendré que ir con Talía para que me ayude. Si él no me ayuda Talía lo hará.

-Bien. Entonces problema resuelto.

-Excepto que Derek sigue ignorándome y eso me pone triste- comentó haciendo un puchero.

-Ya veras que terminará por perdonarte. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería que tanto nos gusta?- le preguntó, en un intento de animarlo. Ante toda respuesta sólo consiguió que el castaño lo mirara enarcando ambas cejas.-Anda, yo invito- el castaño sólo suspiro resignado.

-Bien, pero sólo porque tú pagas- accedió, levantándose de la cama.

-Odio que no tengas tu Jeep. Me da flojera tener que ir caminando hasta la cafetería- comentó el hispano, caminando al lado del beta.

-¿Crees que a mi no? Pero Cora sigue sin querer darme mi coche- dijo, cruzando la calle junto con Scott.-Por suerte ya llegamos- ambos amigos entraron al local, Scott iba a sentarse a unas de las mesas que estaban vacías pero al ver que su amigo no hacía amago de moverse se giró para ver que le sucedía. Pudo ver que el castaño estaba viendo hacia algún punto en el local, pareciendo que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento pero al parecer se estaba controlando. Miro donde su amigo lo estaba haciendo y entonces se dio cuenta de porque estaba así. En una mesa que estaba alejada de la entrada estaban Derek y Paige hablando y riéndose animadamente. En un momento de la conversación Paige tomo una de las manos de Derek que estaban sobre la mesa y después de aquella acción Stiles salió del local hecho una furia. Scott no tardó en ir tras su amigo.

-Stiles, de seguro hay una explicación para lo que acabamos de ver. ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que hablaron?- dijo, persiguiendo a su amigo, el cual seguía caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo.

-¿Qué tendría que haber escuchado? Sólo lo mucho que se habían echado de menos y que aún seguían sintiendo cosas el uno por el otro. La verdad creo qué pasó de escuchar eso.

-Debe ser un mal entendido. ¡Stiles! ¡¿Quieres... detenerte un momento?! ¡¿Por favor?! ¡No soy tan... rápido como tú! ¡Además ya me estoy... cansando!- exclamó mientras exhalaba por la boca con cansancio. Tras decir aquello el castaño se paró en seco, girando a ver a su amigo con irritación.

-¿No viste como se reían y como Paige tomaba la mano de Derek? Es obvio que aún sienten algo el uno por el otro. Y odio eso. ¡Lo odio y mucho! Después de que Derek regreso a Beacon Hills y me dijo que me quería pensé que podríamos estar juntos al fin pero al parecer eso nunca va a suceder- dijo, llorando del coraje, de la frustración y sobretodo de la tristeza.-Me voy a casa- se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Te acompañó.

-No. Quiero estar solo- tras decir eso dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Stiles tocó la puerta de la mansión Hale desganado. El castaño no tuvo que esperar mucho a que le abrieran.

-Hola Stiles- lo saludo Cora pero al reparar en su aspecto lo miro sorprendida.- Wow. Te ves terrible- dijo, haciéndose aún lado para dejarlo entrar.

-Gracias, tu también estas guapa hoy- dijo sarcástico, entrando en la casa. 

-Lo siento. Es solo que pareciera que no dormiste en toda la noche. Estás demasiado desaliñado. Más de lo usual - dijo, cerrando la puerta tras ella. 

Y es que era verdad que no había dormido nada anoche. Se la pasó llorando toda la noche pero obviamente no se lo diría a la beta. Era demasiado patético decirle a tu mejor amiga que te la pasaste llorando toda la noche por su hermano mayor.

-Sólo me desvelé un poco anoche, es todo- dijo mientras iba en dirección a la sala. Cora sólo se limitó a seguirlo. Al llegar a la sala Stiles dejo su bolsa de deporte en el sofá que estaba frente a la televisión y se sentó junto con Cora. Al estar ya sentados Cora lo miro fijamente.

-Stiles, en serio estas muy desaliñado. Además... ¿te duchaste esta mañana?

En realidad no lo había hecho. En cuanto fueron las once de la mañana el beta tan solo se levanto de su cama para ir a la cocina a desayunar cereal e irse a empacar para ir a la mansión Hale.

-¿Qué importa si me duche o no?- inquirió fastidiado, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-A mi me importa porque hueles mal.

-Pues deja de respirar y asunto resuelto- Cora lo miro frunciendo el ceño, molesta.

-Estás bastante irritable hoy. Pareces una chica con la regla. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

-Tu no eres así y lo sabes- tras decir aquello Cora cayó en cuenta de que era sábado.-Oh, creo que ya se porque estás así. Hoy es tu primera luna llena.

-Hasta que se te prendió el foco.

-En serio pareces una chica con la regla y eso me está molestando. Si sigues así de grosero juro que te arrancaré la cabeza de un tajo- le advirtió.

-Ok. Lo siento. Soy un imbécil. La luna llena, tu sabes.

-¿Qué tal si nos echamos unas carreritas con el Mario Kart? ¿Eso te haría menos irritante?

-Creo que sí- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

La morena se levanto de su sitio, yendo a prender el Wii.

-¿Estás cómodo, cariño?- inquirió Talía.

-Tanto como una persona encadenada pueda estarlo, Talía- contestó, tirando de sus cadenas, comprobando que pudieran retenerlo.

Antes de que iniciara a atardecer, el beta junto con la alfa y la coyote (ésta última sólo fue con ellos porque le daba curiosidad ver la transformación de Stiles. Y ni siquiera le dirigió palabra alguna al castaño) bajaron al sótano de la casa, donde la alfa lo encadenó a una pared de barrotes. 

-Odio tener que hacerte esto y odio también que Derek no éste aquí.

-Yo no odio que no esté aquí- comentó Malia, apoyándose en una pared, cruzada de brazos.

-Lamentó tener que molestarte, Talía- dijo ignorando el comentario de Malia.-Seguro tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Oh, no me mal interpretes, Stiles. No me molesta en absoluto tener que hacerlo, lo que me molesta es que Derek es tu alfa y debería hacerse responsable de ti por muy enojado que este. Está actuando como un bebé.

-Vaya que lo está- coincidió la coyote, riéndose. La alfa sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba más que acostumbrada de que su sobrina atacara a su hijo. 

-Hablare con él y me va a oír, Stiles- dijo realmente molesta.

-No importa, Talía. Lo de Derek y yo se fue al caño. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros.

-¿Que fue lo qué pasó, cariño?- preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, ¿que fue lo qué pasó?- interrogó con interés la coyote, dirigiéndole por primera vez la palabra.

Antes de que pudiera responder el castaño se tensó, cerrando los ojos. Ya había empezado su transformación. Al abrir los ojos estos estaban de un color ámbar brillante.

-Cariño, intenta relajarte. Respira profundo.

-Lo intentó- dijo, volviendo a cerrar lo ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba sus manos en puños. El castaño pudo sentir como sus uñas empezaban a crecer, lastimando sus palmas en el proceso.

-Stiles, tu puedes. Solo relájate- dijo la coyote, acercándose hacia él.

-¿Qué crees que he estado intentando? No puedo relajarme- pudo sentir como sus caninos incrementaban de tamaño. 

-Necesitas un ancla. Yo puedo ser tu ancla. Aún te quiero, Stiles- dijo para luego plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios. Al terminar el beso el castaño le gruño hecho una furia. La coyote retrocedió, asustada.

-Será mejor que subas, Malia- le ordenó la alfa. 

Sin rechistar se fue del sótano.

-Vamos Stiles, tu puedes. Repite después de mi: Alfa. Beta. Omega. Anda hazlo- y así Stiles lo hizo pero no funcionaba. De un momento a otro ya estaba totalmente transformando, gruñendo de forma amenazante. Antes de que Talía volviera a hablar apareció Derek, colocándose a su lado. Stiles a pesar que estaba enojado con el mayor le alegraba y aliviaba que estuviera allí.

-Está bien, mamá. Yo me encargo. Es mi beta y tengo que hacerme responsable de él.

-¿Estas seguro que estarás bien?- le preguntó algo preocupada. Derek sólo asintió, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizante.-Bien, pero no te salvas de todas formas no te salvarás de nuestra charla- le advirtió con un deje de molestia.

-Lo sé, mamá. Ahora ve arriba, por favor- la alfa sólo asintió y se fue a arriba. El moreno torno sus ojos a color rojo, mirando a el castaño con determinación.-Stiles, se que puedes hacerlo. Piensa en tus padres, en Scott, en Cora, en tus amigos. Piensa en todos los momentos felices que has vivido con ellos. Que ellos sean tu ancla- el castaño le hizo caso al azabache y así pensó en su familia y amigos, en todos los momentos felices que vivió junto a ellos. Se estaba relajando notablemente pero aún seguía algo intranquilo e inestable. Entonces se le ocurrió pensar en su ancla original: Derek. Pensó en los momentos que habían compartido en su niñez, y también rememoró el día que regreso a Beacon Hills y su primera cita en ese hermoso prado. Estará enojado con el mayor pero lo seguía queriendo. Ya completamente relajado volvió a su forma humana y sin poder evitarlo cayó profundamente dormido.

Cuando Stiles despertó estaba algo desorientado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por haber tenido que dormir de pie y además de por estar encadenado. Derek quien se había sentado en una silla cerca del castaño y también no se había separado de él en toda la noche, al darse cuenta de que el menor había despertado se acercó a él.

-Despertaste- dijo, desencadenándolo.

-¿Ya amaneció?- inquirió, bostezando.

-Desde hace una hora- respondió, terminando de soltarlo de su atadura.-Debes tener hambre. Vamos arriba para que comas algo- dio media vuelta con la intención de subir.

-Espera- al escuchar las palabras del beta se giró para encararlo.-Gracias por estar conmigo. Creí que me dejarías sólo- le agradeció en un hilo de voz. 

-Eres mi beta. Por muy enojado que este, no puedo dejarte solo en esto. Eres mi responsabilidad.

-Aún así gracias... Derek yo...

-Que haya venido no significa que no siga enojado contigo. Lo estoy- le interrumpió.

-Derek entiendo que lo estés pero has estado comportándote como un idiota. He intentado disculparme contigo desde hace una semana pero me evades. ¿Sabes que? Vete a la mierda- el mayor lo miro entre indignado y sorprendido.-Yo está dispuesto a disculparme contigo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad no obstante ayer te vi con Paige- el azabache lo miro con asombro. No se esperaba que el castaño lo hubiera visto ayer con Paige.-Estaban hablando y riendo en una cafetería, y además ella te estaba agarrando de la mano. ¿Es por eso que me evades? ¿Porque pasas tiempo con ella? ¿Porque te diste cuenta que sigues sintiendo algo por ella y que en realidad no me quieres? ¡Dime!- el alfa lo miro iracundo.

-No tengo por qué contestar tus preguntas. Como tú lo dijiste. No somos nada. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto. Como lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer no es mi asunto. Como el hecho que hace rato te besaste con Malia. No es mi asunto.

-Yo...

-No es mi asunto, Stiles- dijo, dando media vuelta para después irse de ahí, dejando solo al menor.

Al quedarse solo el castaño sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar. Ahora sí que jamás podría estar con su lobo amargado. Todo se había ido a la mierda. Por culpa suya y por culpa de esa zorra de Paige. Maldito sea él mismo y maldita sea esa zorra.


	18. Dos golpes y una cita

-¿Vas a seguir sin hablar?- inquirió Cora, mirando a Stiles mientras éste manejaba. El castaño no le contesto, simplemente continuó con su faena.- Lo único que me dijiste cuando llegue montada en tu Jeep fue "gracias por regresarme mi coche" y me hiciste bajar para que me fuera en el asiento del copiloto, y eso fue todo- cuando imitó al castaño, lo dijo de forma robótica, tal como lo había dicho él.-Ni siquiera me dijiste algo cuando me burle de tu atuendo. "¿Dónde es el funeral?", fue lo que te dije. ¿Entendiste la broma? Es porque vas vestido todo de negro por si no lo sabías- Stiles puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. 

Cora tenía razón con respecto a la vestimenta del castaño, éste iba vestido con unos jeans, playera, sudadera y unos converse, todos exactamente del mismo color: negro. La morena le dedicó una última mirada a su amigo antes de encender la radio, buscando una estación que le gustara, en cuanto encontró una dejó la radio, aunque poco duro esa estación, el castaño fue cambiando las estaciones hasta que encontró una que emitía la de Honest de The neighbourhood. 

-Hey, yo estaba escuchando eso- se quejó. El castaño miro de soslayo a la morena y puso los ojos en blanco, para después mirar de nuevo hacia el frente.-¿En serio no hablaras?- le preguntó algo preocupada. Stiles otra vez no contesto.-¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?

-No- dijo sin denotar ninguna emoción. Cora lo miro preocupada. 

-Stiles, ¿que fue lo qué pasó? Cuando desperté ayer y fui a buscarte ya te habías ido.

El castaño queriendo evitar hablar con cualquier miembro de la familia Hale, en cuanto se sintió algo recompuesto, salió del sótano y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de la mansión Hale y por suerte durante su huida no se había encontrado con ningún de estos. 

-No es de tu interés, Cora. Así que ¿por qué no te callas?- cuestionó tajante. La morena al escuchar las palabras de su amigo se sorprendió. En sus años de amistad con el castaño, jamás le había contestado de esa forma. Por lo general en ese tipo de situaciones Stiles le mentía, pero nunca llegaba a hablarle tal y como lo había hecho él.

-¿Qué te sucede? Nunca antes me has hablado de esa forma. ¿Estás así por algo que te hizo Derek?

-¿Y si es así que más te da?- preguntó mosqueado.

-Me importa porque me preocupas y si Derek te hizo algo voy hablar con él seriamente. Dime que sucedió entre ustedes- dijo de forma dulce.

-Mira lo qué pasó entre Derek y yo es cosa mía. No tienes por que meterte en mis asuntos y no tengo por que contarte nada. No insistas más. Y de una vez te lo advierto, con que me sigas incordiando con ese tema no dudaré en parar mi coche y lanzarte afuera- le advirtió en un tono amenazador que asustaría a cualquiera. Cora se asusto un poco ante las palabras de Stiles así que decidió no insistir. Ya hablaría con su hermano después. ¿Qué le pasaba a Stiles? Él no era así. No entendía nada.

Al llegar a la escuela, Cora volvió a insistirle a Stiles que le dijera que había pasado entre él y su hermano, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta por parte del castaño, tan solo recibió por parte de éste una mirada amenazante con sus ojos de lobo mientras le gruñía de forma atemorizante. La morena algo intimidada, no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ir. Stiles fue a sus clases sin hablar con Scott y ninguno de sus demás amigos, no estaba dispuesto a soportar las preguntas de ninguno de estos, mucho había sido con Cora. Durante el cambio de hora se percató que recibió algunas miradas por parte de las féminas, si su olfato no le fallaba, pudo detectar que sus aromas desprendían excitación. Debía ser por su atuendo, supuso. En el pasado hubiera estado que no se lo creía y más que contento por la situación, pero ahora no podría importarle menos. Tras llegar la hora del almuerzo fue a sentarse a la mesa de afuera de siempre. Se disponía a almorzar pero llegó Malia, sentándose frente a él. El castaño no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de fastidio ante la llegada de su ex novia. 

-¿Qué quieres, Malia? Ahora no estoy de humor de soportar a nadie y menos a ti- dijo con fastidio.

-Sólo quiero hablar, es todo.

-Aunque diga que no me interesa oírte, no te irás, ¿verdad?- inquirió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. La coyote negó varias veces. Suspiro resignado.-Prosigue, pero que sea rápido.

-Quería invitarte a la boda de mis padres en persona. No es necesario que lo haga, se supone que las invitaciones no tardarán en entregarse y tus padres la recibirán, pero quería hacerlo yo.

-Que considerada de tu parte. Eres tan linda- dijo con sarcasmo. Malia lo miro un tanto dolida.

-Puedes llevar a un acompañante contigo si quieres.

-Ya veré...- desvió la mirada sin interés. La coyote miro con culpabilidad al lobo.

-Stiles, siento lo qué pasó. No debí haberte besado y menos haberle dicho a Derek que tú me correspondiste el beso cuando no fue así- el castaño la miro entre sorprendido y furioso.

-¿Qué tu que?... ¿Le mentiste a Derek?

-Hice mal y lo reconozco. Al escucharte llorar en el sótano me di cuenta que tengo que dejarte ir por mucho que eso me duela. Perdóname, Stiles- pidió suplicante. El lobo en vez de decir algo, le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz a la coyote.

-Eso fue por lo de la otra vez y por mentirle a Derek- dijo ante el asombro de Malia, a la cual le estaba sangrando la nariz.-Lastima que no tardarás en sanar.

-Me lo merecía. ¿Estamos a mano?- inquirió dándole la mano mientras que con la mano izquierda, con su dedo índice se cubría las fosas nasales, en un intento de detener el sangrado.

-Si quieres que estemos a mano no quiero que le digas a Derek que le mentiste.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó sin comprender.

-Porque yo te digo que no. Así que si quieres que te perdone más te vale no decirle y ya que estamos no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Entiendes?- Malia asintió.-Bien. Bueno vete. Tengo que almorzar- la coyote se levanto de su sitio confundida y algo dolida por la actitud del beta y se fue de ahí.

Stiles al haber escuchado que Malia le había mentido a Derek le dieron unas ganas tremendas de arrancarle la cabeza de un cuajo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. No tenía caso. El daño ya estaba hecho y aunque Malia le dijera la verdad a Derek, éste ya estaba con Paige o al menos eso creía. Se volvió a disponer a almorzar pero cierta pelirroja llegó a importunarlo. ¿Acaso era el día de incordiar a Stiles?

-Hola Stiles, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?- inquirió de forma animada Lydia, sentándose a su lado.

-Lydia sabes que te adoro, pero digamos que no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie. Y la verdad no quiero tener que ser grosero contigo.

-Se nota que a ti te pasó algo. Supongo que tiene que ver con Derek- dijo, ignorando lo que comento el castaño. Stiles sólo puso los ojos en blanco. No se podía con Lydia.-¿Se pelearon?- el castaño no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

-Podría decirse que terminamos lo que sea que tuvimos- dijo en un tono seco. Al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero de inmediato fue sustituido por una péqueña sonrisa.

-Lo siento.

-No importa. Él ya está con alguien más- dijo sin interés.-Y pues yo seguiré adelante como se suponía que tenía que hacer cuando él se marchó de Beacon Hills. Ya mucho fue que lo espere y sufrí por él. Que se joda.

Ese domingo al llegar a su casa se había propuesto a ya no sufrir más por Derek Hale. Él tenía que seguir con su vida, salir con otras personas. Aunque siguiera sintiendo cosas por el alfa no significaba que estaría de arrastrado por él. Demasiado lo había hecho en el pasado. Derek se podía ir muy a la mierda.

-Tienes razón. Mucho sufriste por él. Es ahora que tú seas feliz con alguien más. Quizá ese alguien podría ser yo- dijo, acercándose un poco a él.

-¿Eh?- preguntó, mirándola confuso.

-¿Qué tendría de malo? Ambos somos solteros. Además no he salido con nadie desde que Jackson se mudó a Londres y eso fue hace seis meses. Así que tengamos una cita- el castaño se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de la pelirroja. ¿Desde cuando Lydia gustaba de él? No tenía ni idea pero algo que era seguro, era que el aroma de Lydia desprendía excitación. Excitación hacia él. ¿Acaso en serio su atuendo nuevo era tan atrayente para las chicas? ¿Incluso para Lydia? Si era ese el caso juraba que iba a renovar su guarda ropa. Hace rato no le importaba eso, pero si gracias a eso Lydia lo estaba invitando a salir, pues si que renovaría su closet. Pero... ¿desde cuando a Stiles le gustaba Lydia? Cuando iniciaron a ser amigos dejo de gustarle la pelirroja, pero admitía que no dejo de sentir cierta pequeña atracción hacia ella. Además se suponía que iba a empezar a salir con otras personas. Así que ¿por qué no con Lydia?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Será divertido, creo.

-Estupendo- sonrió ampliamente.-¿Te párese que vayamos al centro comercial?

-No tengo problema.

-Bien. Pasa el viernes por mi a mi casa a las cinco.

-Ok- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy deseando que ya sea viernes- se levanto de su sitio.-Nos vemos en clase Stiles- se despidió, yéndose de allí. 

Al fin pudo almorzar sin que nadie le interrumpiera. Se pasó el resto de sus clases con normalidad, exceptuando cuando Scott intento varias veces hablar con el en la clase de química, pero Stiles simplemente le ignoraba. A la segunda hora del almuerzo el hispano había ido a sentarse con él afuera, quería saber que le sucedía a su hermano de otra madre, no obstante sólo bastaron algunas miradas amenazadora acompañadas con sus ojos de lobo y el hispano se fue, asustado, dejando a su amigo con su preciada soledad. Ya a la última hora, que era inglés, durante toda la clase el castaño no pudo evitar dedicarle miradas de odio a Paige, la cual no se percató de ello. Tras terminar la clase Stiles se disponía a irse, pero Paige se lo impidió.

-Stiles quédate por favor- dijo detrás de él. El castaño dudo un segundo antes de encarar a la otra castaña.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Señorita Krasikeva?- inquirió en tono inexpresivo. Antes de contestarle, Paige espero a terminaran de salir todos sus alumnos.

-Sabes que al terminar las clases sólo soy Paige, tu amiga- le sonrió.-Quería saber si ahora si aceptas ir a tomar un café conmigo. No hemos podido hablar mucho porque me dijiste que ibas a estar ocupado toda la anterior semana. 

Era cierto que casi no hablaron la semana anterior, tan sólo se despedían el uno del otro al terminar la clase. No compartieron palabra alguna ya que el día siguiente de la llegada de Paige a la escuela, Stiles le había dicho que estaría ocupado resolviendo un asunto (ese asunto era Derek Hale) y no tenía tiempo para un café y así declinó la oferta de la mayor. 

-Paige voy a dejar las cosas claras entre tú y yo. No somos amigos y ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Si al caso la única relación que quiero contigo es de alumno y maestra, es todo- Paige miro entre sorprendida y confundida al menor.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó, confundida.

-No es de tu interés.

-Stiles...- antes de terminara de hablar, el castaño le propinó un derechazo en su ojo. Al recibir el golpe, Paige se llevo su mano al ojo instintivamente. Miro enojada al menor.-¿Qué demonios...- volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Más te vale no le digas a nadie de esto o veras- le amenazo, apretando el puño frente a ella. Sin más el menor se fue, dejando a una Paige conmocionada e intimidada. El castaño no pudo evitar golpearla, a pesar que iba seguir adelante con su vida, eso no quitaba que estuviera enojada con ella. 

Paige no sabía por qué el castaño la había golpeado, no obstante estaba segura que lo averiguaría. La humana saco de su bolso su espejo y se miro en el.

-Mierda. ¿Qué le diré a Derek?- dijo en voz alta. El moreno y ella habían quedado esa tarda después de que ella saliera del trabajo, de ir a tomar un café, aunque el plan original era que llevaría al menor con ella a la cafetería en la que quedó con Derek, el cual desconoce el plan de la castaña. Se suponía que el plan consistía en que Stiles y Derek volvieran a hablarse. Pues según lo que le había dicho Derek el sábado que fueron a tomar un café, cuando le pregunto si aún se seguía hablando con el menor, éste le respondió que desde que se mudó a Nueva York para estudiar él y el castaño perdieron el contacto y que desde entonces no se hablaban. Paige al escuchar eso le insistió en que los tres quedarán para tomar un café y resolver eso, pero Derek se negó en rotundo, diciendo que ya lo resolvería él. La castaña prefiero no hacerle caso y decidió inventar un plan, el cual no le había salido bien.-Tendré que decir que intentaron robarme o algo- Paige prefería no decirle nada a Derek referente al golpe que le dio Stiles, no quería que hubiera problemas entre ellos dos. No entraba en su cabeza el por qué el menor la golpeó. Hablaría con el mañana. Tras tomar sus cosas se fue rumbo a la cafetería.

Lo que resto de la semana, Stiles se la pasó ignorando a sus amigos. Toda la semana Scott y Cora estuvieron yendo a casa del castaño para hablar con él, pero nunca estaba ya que siempre se iba en su Jeep al estar ellos a tres cuadras de su casa. A las únicas que no ignoraba eran Lydia, Allison y Kira, a estas últimas de antemano les advirtió que si lo molestaban preguntándole que qué le ocurría o cosas así, que las ignoraría igual que a los demás. Kira y Allison viendo que no tenía otra opción, decidieron no preguntar nada, se limitaron a sólo hacerle compañía y hablar con él. Cuando al castaño le tocaba clase con Paige, éste simplemente se la saltaba, yéndose a cualquier sitio. Eso frustró mucho a la castaña, aunque decidió mejor no hablar con el director o con los padres del menor. Ya vería como solucionar ese asunto. La cita de Stiles y Lydia había ido de maravilla, simplemente estuvieron de tienda en tienda en el centro comercial y cuando tuvieron hambre fueron a la zona de comida. Ambos la pasaron bien, tanto que Stiles invitó a Lydia a que lo acompañara a la boda como su cita, la pelirroja no se hizo del rogar y aceptó complacida la invitación. El castaño pensó que todo sería perfecto en la boda, comería comida deliciosas, bailaría con Lydia, y si se disculpaba con sus amigos y ya de una vez por todas les contaba que había sucedido entre él y Derek, quizá podría pasarlo bien con ellos y algo que también podría pasar es que a lo mejor si tenía suerte pudiera perder su virginidad con Lydia. Después de todo ella le había sugerido al terminar su cita, que después de un rato de estar en la fiesta pudieran ir a la casa de ella a estar solos. Sí. Todo sería genial... o tal vez no...


	19. Boda

-¿Ya tienen su ropa para la boda?- inquirió Stiles, sentándose junto a Lydia en el sofá.

-Claro. Esas cosas se escogen con tiempo- respondió la pelirroja, tomando un pequeño puñado de palomitas del tazón que había traído el castaño.

-Yo también ya tengo la mía- respondió Scott de forma animada, quien estaba sentado al lado de la pelirroja.

-Yo desde hace unos días que ya tengo mi vestido- comentó Cora, que estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá que estaba en el lado de Stiles.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde su cita con Lydia. Ya todo estaba bien con sus amigos desde hace una semana que había hablado con ellos disculpándose por su actitud y también contándoles al fin a Scott y Cora lo sucedido con Derek (exceptuando lo que le había revelado Malia). Ambos demostraron preocupación por él al terminar de contarles su relato, Cora había sugerido si no quería que ella hablara con su hermano para aclarar las cosas, pero Stiles simplemente negó diciendo que ya no importaba que sólo lo dejara. El hispano y la loba estaban muy preocupados por su amigo, pero decidieron mejor dejar el tema de Derek y sólo pasar tiempo con su amigo. 

Antes de que el castaño le contara a sus amigos lo sucedido con Derek, Cora intento sonsacarle la información a su hermano, pero éste era muy esquivo y no pudo sacarle nada. Cuando por fin Stiles se había dignado a contarles lo ocurrido, la loba se limitó a aplicarle la ley del hielo a su hermano, el cual se desconcertó mucho ante tal acción e intentó preguntarle el por qué de su trato, pero la menor sólo lo ignoro como siempre. Derek al percatarse que Cora lo seguiría ignorando, prefirió dejarlo estar aunque eso lo desconcertará y lo molestara. 

Después de haberles contado lo ocurrido a sus amigos, las cosas fueron normales de nuevo, exceptuando que el castaño había ido hace dos semanas al centro comercial a renovar su guarda ropa comprando ropa de color de tonos oscuros. Esa acción desconcertó a sus amigo, pero estos no dijeron nada al respecto. También siguió sin asistir a clase de Inglés, Scott sólo le pasaba los apuntes y las tareas para que las hiciera, ya cuando tenía las tareas terminadas se las daba a Scott para que las entregará por él. Una cosa era odiar a Paige y una muy diferente a que quisiera reprobar la materia. Las cosas con Lydia se podría decir que iban bien. Salían y se divertían, pero en opinión del beta se sentía insatisfecho con la pelirroja y hasta a veces un poco incómodo debido a que en algunas ocasiones Lydia quisiera agarrarlo de la mano o besarlo. Por lo general podía esquivar esas situaciones, aunque había veces en las que no podía evitarlo. El castaño se sentía raro a la hora de las muestras de afecto, no se sentía correcto porque veía más a Lydia como su amiga que como su "novia". Sentía que salía con ella más por olvidarse de Derek que porque le gustara. Sonaba cruel, pero era verdad.

Era viernes y el grupo de amigos había decidido ver películas en casa de Stiles para pasar ese viernes por la tarde. Habían decidido ver un maratón de Star Wars (todo gracias a que Stiles y Kira estuvieron rogándoles a los chicos). 

-Yo apenas estoy buscando un vestido- dijo Kira, ésta se encontraba sentada al lado de su novio.

-Pues apresúrate Kira. Luego no encontraras ninguno bonito- le aconsejo la pelirroja.

-Lo se. Sólo es que no me a gustado ninguno de los que vi. Stiles- llamó la asiática al castaño.-, ¿tu ya tienes la ropa que te pondrás?

-Por supuesto. Teniendo en cuenta que la boda está a la vuelta de la esquina tenía que apresurarme a buscar mi traje. Por cierto, me sorprende que sólo falte una semana. ¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó divertido.

-Ya ves, nada como el dinero y las mujeres Hale que no puedan resolver- respondió la menor de los Hale riendo un poco.

-Ya lo creo- también rió.

-Ya dejemos de hablar y mejor ¡empecemos con el maratón!- demandó Kira emocionada.

Nadie puso objeción ante las palabras de la azabache y con eso empezaron a ver el maratón de Star Wars. Tras empezar a ver la tercera película Stiles decidió ir a la cocina a buscar más palomitas y un refresco. Cora al escuchar decir a su amigo que iba a la cocina, ésta lo acompañó excusándose con que quería otra Coca Cola. En la cocina Stiles sacó dos latas de refresco, ofreciéndole una a la loba, la cual la acepto con una pequeña sonrisa, en cuanto Cora tomo el refresco, el castaño saco un paquete de palomitas de la alacena para después destaparla y meterla en el microondas. 

-Tengo que contarte algo y no se como lo vas a tomar- rompió el silencio la morena que se había formado después que iniciarán a esperar a que las palomitas estuvieran listas. El castaño rió débilmente.

-Sabía que lo del refresco era una mera excusa. Tiene que ver con Derek, ¿no es así?- le pregunto, acomodándose mejor en la encimera. Cora asintió.-¿Qué pasó ahora con ese idiota?- inquirió un tanto mosqueado.

-Nada. Es sólo que pues... 

-¿Qué cosa? Anda suéltalo Cora- la animó.

-Derek va a llevar a Paige como pareja para la boda- pudo decirlo al fin la morena.

-Me lo imagine. ¿Cómo te enteraste?- cuestionó algo curioso.

-Lo escuche cuando se lo dijo a Laura- el castaño asintió algo pensativo.

-Supongo que es normal que la lleve como pareja. Da igual. No me importa. Que haga lo que quiera. No me interesa en lo absoluto- Cora miro sorprendida e incrédula a su amigo ante aquellas palabras. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-No me mires así. Es verdad. Ya supere a Derek.

-¿En serio?- el lobo asintió despacio.-Lamentó si lo dudo, es que parecías tan locamente enamorado de mi hermano que parecía que nunca lo ibas a olvidar.

Stiles iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el microondas. 

-Pues lo olvide. Así que no te tienes que preocupar por mi- aseguró mientras sacaba las palomitas del microondas y las servía en el tazón que estaba al lado de esta. Cora volvió a mirarlo incrédula. Puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.-Créeme si quieres. Me da igual- dijo algo molesto. El castaño tomo su refresco y el tazón de palomitas, y salió de la cocina. Cora sabía de sobra que Stiles mentía.

****

-¿Me veo bien, mamá?- preguntó el castaño al plantarse delante de Claudia. Su madre lo miro detenidamente unos segundos. El castaño estaba usando una camisa blanca con un saco de cuadros muy pequeñitos color azul marino que iba a juego con el pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos color negro.

-Oh cariño, te ves muy apuesto con ese traje- le respondió, acariciándole una mejilla.-¿Yo cómo me veo? 

-Te ves hermosa, pero siempre luces hermosa- la halago.

-Que mentiroso eres. No siempre luzco hermosa- dijo riendo.

-Es cierto- dijo y en eso estaba entrando su padre a la sala.-Papá, apóyame, ¿quieres? ¿Verdad que mamá esta hermosa ahora y siempre?

-Por supuesto. Siempre se ve hermosa- Claudia puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

-Los dos son un par de mentirosos, pero son mis mentirosos- dijo, abrazando a su esposo y a su hijo.-Vámonos mejor sino queremos perdernos la ceremonia- comentó, yendo hasta la entrada de la casa.

-La verdad no estaría mal. Yo solo voy por la comida y para bailar un poco- comentó el castaño, siguiendo a su madre. 

-Te aguantas, cariño- dijo la mayor, saliendo de la casa junto a John. El menor no pudo evitar bufar disgustado.

Al llegar a la mansión Hale, los Stilinski se estacionaron un poco alejados de la casa, cuando bajaron del coche, Stiles pudo percatarse de que Lydia estaba esperándolo delante de la casa. La pelirroja estaba usando un precioso vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas color nudé y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Y tenía su cabello recogido. 

-Hola- le saludó la pelirroja en cuanto llegó hasta ella.-Te ves muy guapo- lo elogió.

-Hola, gracias, tu también estás muy guapa. Estás realmente preciosa- la halago.

-Gracias, Stiles- le agradeció, sonriendo ampliamente.-Oh, hola- los saludo algo cohibida al reparar en su presencia.

-Hola Lydia, vaya, luces radiante- la halago Claudia.

-Gracias, Claudia, tu también luces hermosa. Y Sheriff luce muy apuesto.

-Gracias. Tu luces muy bonita.

-Bueno, gracias- le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Mejor vamos ya. No queremos perdernos la boda, ¿o si?- inquirió Stiles. Todos asintieron para después ir yendo a la parte de atrás de la mansión. 

Durante el trayecto, Lydia aprovechó a agarrar la mano del castaño, éste no se negó al contacto, pero como siempre que la pelirroja lo agarraba de la mano no se sentía cómodo del todo. Pero intento ignorar como las veces anteriores esa sensación. Él no sentía esas mariposas en su estómago cuando estaba con ella. Sólo las sentía con cierto moreno. ¿Por qué Derek Hale era tan difícil de olvidar a pesar de todo lo que le hizo sufrir? La pregunta tenía una fácil respuesta. Llevaba enamorado de él desde que tenía doce años, cuando estás enamorado de alguien tan profundamente y además a una corta edad es difícil de olvidar a esa persona de la noche a la mañana y Stiles lo sabía perfectamente. Pero seguiría intentándolo olvidar. Aunque sabía que eso sería difícil. Demasiado difícil.

Tras llegar pudieron ver cómo todo estaba hermosamente decorado, al parecer los Hale no quisieron reparar en gastos. En la entrada vieron a Malia, quien estaba diciéndole a los invitados donde era donde debían sentarse, aparentemente ella era la encargada de eso.

-Malia, cariño, hola- la saludo alegremente la Sra. Stilinski.-Luces encantadora.

-Oh, gracias Claudia- le agradeció la coyote, sonriendo.-Buenas noches a todos. Me alegro de verlos a todos ustedes hoy en un día que es tan especial para mis padres.

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada- aseguró el Sheriff. La coyote sonrió aún más. El castaño no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Él y Malia no se habían vuelto a hablar desde que ella le contó la verdad y que él le pegara. La coyote algunas veces intento hablar con el lobo en la escuela para enmendar las cosas, pero éste la ignoraba y Malia entendía muy bien el porque de eso aunque eso le doliera.

-Bien, ustedes van en el lado del novio, siéntense con los Argent- les indicó la castaña. Todos fueron a sentarse donde les había dicho Malia, menos Stiles.

-No le has dicho a nadie de lo que me dijiste, ¿verdad?- inquirió casi de forma acusadora.

-No, claro que no. De por sí me odias, ¿para que quiero que lo hagas aún más?- le preguntó de vuelta un tanto ofendida.

-Sólo me aseguraba y más te vale seguir sin decirle a nadie- la amenazó mientras la señalaba con un dedo. Malia levanto las manos en un son de paz.

-No diré nada- prometió.-Ahora, ¿podrías ir a tu asiento? La ceremonia esta por comenzar.- sin nada más que agregar Stiles se fue a sentar con su familia y Lydia.

El castaño pudo ver que Lydia se había sentado en medio de su padre y de Allison, ambas chicas charlaban de forma animada, al reparar en su presencia Lydia y John le hicieron sitio para que se sentará en medio de ellos.

-Hola chicas.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-Por ahí. Sólo curioseaba- mintió convincentemente.-Allison, ¿sabes dónde está Scott y Kira?- le preguntó a la castaña.

-Creo que aún no han llegado, supongo que lo veremos cuando sea la recepción- el castaño sólo asintió ante la respuesta.-¡Ya va empezar!- dijo emocionada la arquera.

Todos los ahí presentes se pusieron en pie al escuchar a la orquesta tocar, vieron como pasaba una niña como de seis años esparciendo pétalos de rosa, de ahí fueron las damas de honor que entre ellas estaba Malia y por ultimo paso Corinne. La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, cuando terminó, todos los invitados se dirigieron a tomar a siento cada quien en su respectiva mesa. A los Stilinski, Argent y McCall les tocaba juntos.

-Creo que está es nuestra mesa- comentó John.

-Estamos cerca de la mesa de postres, genial. Amo a Cora- sonrió complacido el castaño. Sabía que su amiga había intervenido para que los sentarán ahí y le estaba eternamente agradecido.

En lo que empezaban a tomar a siento, llegaron Melissa, Scott, Kira, Isaac, Erica, Boyd y Theo, quienes también tomaron asiento.

-Hola hermano, ¿a que hora llegaron? ¿Donde estaban?- le preguntó el castaño algo ansioso al hispano en cuanto éste tomo asiento al lado de él.

-Llegamos justo antes de que empezara la ceremonia. Estamos sentados casi hasta tras, por eso no nos viste. Todo está muy bonito, ¿no creen?

-Absolutamente, está definitivamente es una de las bodas más bonitas a las que haya asistido- aseguró la pelirroja. Ésta se encontraba sentada al lado de Stiles.

-Me encanta como decoraron todo- comentó Kira, mirando los alrededores. La asiática estaba sentada en medio de su novio y de Allison.

-La verdad si que se lucieron- admitió el castaño.

-Lo mejor es que estamos cerca de la mesa de postres- comentó Theo. El castaño estaba sentado al lado de Lydia.

-Todo gracias a Cora. Ella es fabulosa- dijo el castaño.

-Muchas gracias, Stiles- pudo escuchar decir una voz a sus espaldas. Al girar un poco la cabeza se percató de quién había hablado había sido Cora, la cual iba en compañía de Malia.

-¡Cora! ¡Hola! No te escuche llegar, te ves muy bonita- la halago Stiles.

-Gracias. Te sienta bien el traje- a toda contestación, el lobo sólo le sonrió.-Queríamos ver cómo estaban.

-Y si estaban bien con la mesa- agregó Malia.

-Estamos cerca de la mesa de postres, ¿cómo crees que estamos? Al menos yo estoy encantado- comentó divertido el beta.

-Este lugar es perfecto, gracias chicas- agradeció Lydia.

-Me alegra saberlo. Bien si nos disculpan ya vienen los brindis y yo por desgracias tengo que hacer uno- Malia le dio un leve codazo al decir eso último. Cora puso los ojos en blanco, divertida.-Sólo bromeó, prima. Espero verlos en la pista de baile a todos- se despidió, yéndose junto con la coyote.

-Me gusto mucho el vestido de Cora- comentó la pelirroja.-Le sienta bien. Me pregunto dónde lo compro.

-La verdad que si es bonito- admitió la asiática.

-¿Por qué siempre a las chicas les gusta hablar de ropa?- inquirió Scott entre divertido y curioso.

-Eres un chico. Los chicos no entienden de eso- respondió Lydia con simpleza. Scott puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella respuesta.

Luego de unos escasos minutos de charlar el castaño con sus amigos de tonterías, llegó la hora de los brindis. El primero en pasar fue el patriarca de los Hale, Robert, de ahí le siguió Talía, Laura y hasta ahí todo fue bien para el castaño, hasta que fue el turno de Derek. No pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerará al verlo por primera vez en la noche (y en varios días). Se veía tan guapo con ese traje, le sentaba tan bien. A Stiles le daban unas ganas tremendas de interrumpir su discurso e ir a besarlo, pero reprimió esos deseos. Se suponía que estaba enojado con él y además de que ya estaba con alguien más. Con Lydia, la cual se dio cuenta de cómo miraba al moreno.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirar a Derek de forma embobada?- inquirió la pelirroja en un susurro, mosqueada.-¡Estoy aquí!- le gritó en susurros.

-Yo no lo miraba de esa forma. Tu alucinas, Lydia- le susurró, molesto.

-Se supone que estás conmigo, no deberías ver a nadie más que no sea yo y menos cuando se trata de tu ex amigo con derechos- le recriminó.

-Que salgamos no quiere decir que tengas poder sobre mí. Yo miraré a quien me plazca. Así que te aguantas- dijo con irritación. Lydia ya no dijo nada más, sólo se limito a lanzarle una mirada fulminante y volver su atención a Cora, quien estaba dando su discurso.

Tras terminar los brindis, se empezó a servir la comida, la cual en opinión de Stiles estaba buenísima. Mientras comía, charlaba con sus amigos sobre que estaba buena la comida o de trivialidades. Antes que sirvieran el pastel ya se había disculpado con Lydia, la pelirroja asintió, aceptando sus disculpas y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. El castaño al terminar de comer algunos cupcakes, cholates y galletas que había tomado de la mesa de postres, Lydia sugirió que fueran a bailar. El castaño y los demás accedieron. Iban hacia la pista de baile, el trayecto estuvo bien hasta que Stiles se paró en seco por ver cómo Derek y Paige bailaban al ritmo (o eso intentaban) de Live for the night de Krewella. Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo. Stiles maldijo su mala suerte por precisamente encontrarlos ahí. Juntos. Bailando y divirtiéndose. Como una pareja. 

-¿Qué pasa, Stiles?- inquirió la pelirroja, confundida.

-Nada. Sólo que esta canción no me gusta. Vayan ustedes, prometo ir en cuanto pongan una canción que si me guste- le mintió lo más creíble que pudo. La pelirroja lo miro suspicaz. El beta se puso un tanto nervioso ante esa mirada.

-Quieres ir a comer más dulces, ¿no es así?

-Me atrapaste- mintió, sonriendo débilmente.

-Está bien. Ve y come dulces, pero no demasiados porque si te duele el estómago ¿cómo se supone que tendremos sexo?- el castaño se sonrojó, algo avergonzado. Con todo el revuelo de la boda ya había olvidado ese insignificante detalle.

-No deberías decir eso en voz alta. Alguien te pudo oír. ¿Acaso no tienes pudor?- le preguntó con las mejillas aún encendidas. Lydia le sonrió de forma picara.

-Desde hace tiempo que no- Stiles negó varias veces, sonriendo.

-Te creo. Ok, chica sin pudor, ve a bailar. Yo iré en un rato.

-No te tardes- dijo para después irse con los demás a la pista de baile.

Iba a ir a sentarse, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con la imagen de una Paige sonriente, sirviéndose en un pequeño plato algunos dulces de la mesa de postres. ¿En qué momento ella y Derek terminaron de bailar? Y ¿en qué momento llego ahí? Se acercó hasta ella con sigilo. La castaña estaba tan distraída mirando los postres que no reparo en la presencia de Stiles, quien tomo un plato para servirse los postres.

-Hola Paige- saludó a la mayor de forma falsamente animada. La humana al escuchar la voz de Stiles, se le desvaneció su sonrisa y se quedó congelada en su sitio.

-¡Stiles!- exclamó su nombre, sorprendida. La mayor miro un tanto temerosa al castaño, éste la veía de manera socarrona.

-Veo que ya no tienes el ojo morado. Por curiosidad ¿no quieres otro ojo morado? Con gusto te hago uno nuevo- dijo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué te sucede Stiles? No está bien que me golpees. Soy tu maestra y soy una mujer. No es correcto- le recriminó, enojada.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI. Creo en la igualdad de género. Además velo de esta forma si tú me golpeas porque me lo merecía pues estaría bien porque: me lo merecía. Eso hice yo contigo. Te lo merecías a pulso- le comentó, distraídamente mientras tomaba algunos cupcakes y chocolates, y le dedicaba algunas miradas de soslayo. Paige vio a Stiles confundida.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras?

-¿No lo sabes? Pues te lo digo. Te golpee porque me quitaste a Derek, ¡puta!- y sin nada más que decir, el castaño se fue de ahí hecho furia.

La castaña no entendió a lo que se refería con eso de que le quitó al moreno. Ellos no eran pareja. Tan solo eran viejos amigos. ¿Por qué el castaño pensaba eso? Y algo más importante aún, ¿no que el azabache le había dicho que desde hace tiempo no se hablaban él y el menor? Porque por la forma de hablar de Stiles parecía como si él y el moreno hubieran tenido alguna especie de relación reciente. Ahí había gato encerrado y Paige iba a llegar al fondo de eso. Fue hasta su mesa, donde solamente se encontraba el moreno sentado, mirando pensativo algo que escapaba de su visión, miro hacia dónde el azabache miraba, pudo observar como Lydia y Stiles bailaban acompañados de sus amigos, intentando seguir el ritmo de Where them girls at de David Guetta. Paige a pesar de estar algo enojado con Stiles, no pudo reprimir una risita al ver a el menor bailar de manera graciosa. Se sentó al lado del moreno, éste estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Paige. La castaña se percató de que Derek miraba a la pareja entre dolido y... ¿celoso?

-Te he traído tus chocolates- le anunció la castaña, alegremente, mostrándole un plato que tenía dichos chocolates. El alfa regreso a la realidad al escuchar a la castaña.

-Gracias- le agradeció, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿y si bailamos?- le propusó algo animada.

-¿Y si mejor no?- inquirió con retintín. La castaña hizo un puchero gracioso.-Tu sabes que casi no me gusta- dijo soltando una risita. Paige también soltó una risita.

-Si. Recuerdo que cuando íbamos a alguna fiesta siempre te lo pedía, pero casi siempre te negabas. Era un milagro si podía convencerte de bailar aunque sea un rato- dijo divertida y algo nostálgica. El moreno volvió a reír.-Derek- lo llamó, viéndolo con seriedad.-No se si es el mejor momento para contarte esto, pero lo haré- el moreno la observo expectante.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió curioso.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me intentaron asaltar?- inquirió algo nerviosa. Derek asintió sin entender a donde quería llegar su amiga.-Mentí. Sólo fue una mentira para tener una excusa del por qué tenía un ojo morado- el lobo la miro sorprendido.

-¿Quién te golpeó entonces Paige?

-Fue Stiles- Derek abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión de Paige. 

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Después de que me contaste que no se hablaban desde que te fuiste a Nueva York, de por sí no se hablaban si te lo decía empeoraría la situación entre ustedes y eso era lo que menos quería- Derek al escuchar las palabras de Paige se sintió realmente culpable consigo mismo por haberle mentido. Era un imbécil total.-Iba a hablar con Stiles al día siguiente, pero no asistió a mi clase ese día, ni el siguiente y ni el siguiente. Asiste a todas sus clases menos a la mía. Me entregaba sus tareas por medio de Scott, pero no sabía nada de él. Me encontré con Stiles en la mesa de postres- el lobo la miro con asombro.

-¿Te dijo o hizo algo?

-No me hizo nada. Sólo sugirió que podría golpearme de nuevo si quería. También me dijo que me había golpeado porque me lo merecía. No entendí a que se refería hasta que me dijo que lo hizo porque yo te había quitado de él. ¿A que se refería Stiles? ¿No se supone que tú y él no se hablaban? Porque por lo que me dijo, parecía que ustedes estuvieron liados recientemente. Exijo que me digas que está pasando porque juro que te patearé el trasero y te recuerdo que soy cinturón negro en karate, Derek- le amenazó con el ceño fruncido. Derek trago duro ante la amenaza de la castaña. Sabía que era más fuerte que ella y podría con ella fácilmente, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo. Después de todo desde que se conocían le tenía cierto miedo. 

-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que si tenía pareja y yo te dije que había alguien pero estábamos peleados?- inquirió con cautela. La castaña sólo asintió con el ceño levemente fruncido.-Estaba hablando de Stiles. Cuando apenas regrese a Beacon Hills, empezamos a salir.

-Así que si se le hizo a Stiles, ¿eh? Me alegro por ustedes, pero ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?

-Bueno... Stiles me dijo un día que iba salir con un amigo. Stiles quería enmendar las cosas con él por algo qué pasó que prefiero no decirte, en fin, yo no hubiera tenido problema con que saliera con él. El problema era que ese chico gusta de él y eso no me hacía ninguna gracia eso, así que pues... le prohibí que saliera con él. Stiles se negó en rotundo... discutimos y él termino diciendo que no éramos nada, en cierto punto era verdad, pero yo lo quiero y sus palabras me hirieron. Él intento disculparse conmigo durante una semana, yo no lo deje por lo enojado y herido que estaba. Un día Stiles se quedó a dormir a la casa con Cora y pues... se beso con su ex novia, mi prima, Malia. Malia fue quien me lo dijo. Enterarme de aquello me hizo enfurecer aún más, inevitablemente nos encontramos, intento disculparse, yo no lo deje, dejando en claro que seguía enojado con él y ahí fue donde me enteré que nos vio en la cafetería un viernes, nos vio riendo y como tomabas mi mano, lo mal interpreto por supuesto, me pregunto si por eso lo evadía, si lo evadía por ti... y bueno... le dije que no era su asunto como no era mi asunto que se hubiera besado con Malia, intento explicarse, pero yo no lo deje. Podría decirse que con ello acabe con nuestra "relación". Ahora sale con Lydia Martín por lo que me entere de Laura y francamente odio eso, pero terminamos lo que sea que tuvimos y ya no me puedo meter en eso- relató lo más relajado posible. Obviamente mientras le contaba a Paige tuvo que mentir un poco. No le iba decir que él, Stiles y su familia eran hombres lobo. Ni loco. 

Paige lo miro fijamente unos instantes antes de que tomara su bolso de mano y le pegara al azabache en la cabeza fuertemente con el mismo. Derek se quejo por el golpe y miro a la castaña extrañado.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Los dos lo son!- le regañó.-Con razón me pego. Tu por ser un idiota inmaduro Stiles me pego, que por cierto no lo merecía. Por muy enojado que estuvieras lo hubieras dejado disculparse o explicar lo del beso. Ahora quiero que vayas con Stiles y le expliques que tú y yo no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo. Y quiero que también te disculpes y le vuelvas a pedir salir. Ve y resuelve todo esto ¡ahora!- le ordenó, con tono autoritario. Derek la miro un poco asustado.

-Puedo explicarle lo de que tú y yo no somos pareja y disculparme, pero no se si quiera volver a salir conmigo. Esta con Lydia y eso- dijo algo inseguro. Paige puso los ojos en blanco.

-Derek el me pego porque estaba celoso y... aparentemente despechado. Y hace un momento me llamo puta. Stiles aún te quiere sólo está molesto, herido y sobretodo despechado. Por eso imagino que está con Lydia ya sea por darte celos o en el peor de los casos intentar olvidarte. Ve y arregla las cosas con él. No dejes que unos mal entendidos los separen- le aconsejó de manera dulce. Derek lo medito un momento. 

La castaña tenía razón. Jamás le dio la oportunidad de explicarse a el menor. Tal vez había sido todo un gran mal entendido y simplemente no lo dejo explicarse. Tenía que resolverlo. El quería al castaño y él sabía que Stiles lo quería también. Y no se iba a permitir perderlo.

-Tienes razón, Paige. Debo ir a aclarar las cosas. Gracias, te debo una- le sonrió, levantándose de su lugar. La castaña le sonrió también.

-No hay de que. Sólo espero lo arreglen y también espero una disculpa sincera y un café por parte de Stiles- le comentó divertida.

-Te aseguró que así será- le dijo antes de irse a buscar a su beta.

**** 

-Ya no puedo bailar más. Me duelen los pies y estoy cansado- se quejó el castaño, sentándose en su mesa que estaba vacía.

-También a mi- coincidió la pelirroja, sentándose al lado del castaño.-Amo estos tacones, pero cansan horriblemente- comentó, soltando una risita.

-Me sorprende un poco que aún los chicos quisieran seguir bailando.

-El cansancio en un momento les llegara- dijo sin importancia.-Oye, te recuerdo que tengo la casa sola- le recordó de manera sugerente. El castaño abrió los ojos como platos ante aquello.-¿Te parece si nos vamos tu y yo ya a mi casa en mi coche?- inquirió, sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó algo nervioso.-Apenas son las once, ¿no crees que es muy temprano todavía?- intento disuadirla con la esperanza de quedarse más tiempo.

-Entre más pronto nos vayamos mejor. Voy a ir al baño, nos vamos cuando venga, ¿de acuerdo?- el castaño asintió no muy convencido antes de que la pelirroja se levantara y se fuera en dirección a la mansión Hale.

Stiles se levanto de su lugar, decidiendo querer ir a caminar un rato en lo que Lydia regresaba. Se alejó de la recepción para meterse un poco en el bosque. El pobre castaño no estaba seguro si quería o si estaba bien acostarse con Lydia. Le atraía, más no le gustaba. No se sentía bien. No sabía que hacer. Iba a regresar a su mesa cuando de la nada algo sujeto al castañ, tapándole la boca, y arrastrándolo hacía un árbol grande que limitaba con la recepción. El beta intento liberarse, hasta que vio quién era su "secuestrador". Éste le retiró la mano de su boca.

-¡Derek!- exclamó, sorprendido.-¿Qué te sucede? Me asustaste- dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento, solo quería hablar contigo- Stiles frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Yo no quiero. Mira Derek, tu dejaste las cosas claras entre nosotros, así que no hay nada de que hablar- dijo mosqueado para después intentar huir. Derek no lo dejo, acorralándolo en el árbol, encerrándolo apoyo sus manos en el tronco.

-Si hay cosas de las qué hay que hablar, por ejemplo que le debes una disculpa a Paige por haberle pegado- le recriminó. El menor lo miro sorprendido.

-Ya te fue con el chisme. No me voy a disculpar- dijo tajante.

-No tenias porque pegarle, ella no te hizo nada. Le debes una disculpa- le reprochó. En vez de decir algo, el castaño le dio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha. El moreno quedó sorprendido ante aquel acto y admite que si le dejo ardiéndole la cara.

-¡Eres un idiota! Le pegue porque se lo merecía y no me disculparé- le dijo hirviendo en furia.

-¿Por qué se merecía el golpe según tu?- le interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué más, Derek?- le devolvió la pregunta, intentando no llorar.-Porque está contigo, ¿no es obvio? Odio que este contigo y más odio aún que me hayas dejado por ella- dijo entre leves sollozos, con lágrimas en los ojos. El mayor lo miro entristecido.

Al verlo llorar su corazón se le encogió, no pudo evitar abrazarlo para consolarlo. El menor intentó zafarse al principio, pero al final se dejó hacer, escondió su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Stiles, lamentó lo que te dije en serio. Fui un idiota. Paige y yo no estamos juntos- el castaño levanto la mirada, sorprendido con los ojos vidriosos.-Lo que viste fue un mal entendido, Paige y yo sólo hablábamos, y si me agarro de la mano fue en un gesto amistoso- le aclaró, mirando sus hermosos ojos café. Como había extrañado mirarlos.

-¿De verdad no están juntos?- inquirió, haciendo un puchero. El alfa asintió, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si no te lo aclare fue porque estaba enojado y dolido contigo por lo del beso con Malia.

-Malia me beso cuando estaba encadenado- se apresuró a explicarle.-Te juro que es cierto.

-Te creo, en serio. También lamentó no haberte dejado explicarte. Sólo que cuando baje y te olí oliendo a ella, los celos me cegaron.

-Está bien- dijo comprensivamente.-Yo lamentó lo que te dije de que somos nada- se disculpó, abrazándose al mayor.

Permanecieron en silencio, abrazados. El mayor decidió romper el silencio cómodo que se había formado.

-Somos unos idiotas- comentó, soltando una risita. El menor asintió varias veces con un sonrisita en su pecho.

-La verdad que si. Me siento terrible ahora que se que tú y Paige no salen. Pobre, en serio no se merecía ese golpe. Ahora de seguro me odia y no la culpo- dijo algo angustiado.

-Descuida ella no lo hace. Sólo está algo enojada, pero me dijo que si te disculpas y le invitas un café te perdonará- dijo divertido.

-Te aseguró que lo haré- aseguró.-¿Y ahora que, Derek?

-Podemos ser compañeros- le sugirió.-Si tu quieres, claro- el castaño se lo pensó un momento.

-Si quiero- aceptó, contento.

-¿En serio?- le interrogó algo incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tu me quieres, yo te quiero, ¿Por qué no estar juntos?- el alfa lo miro intensamente.

-Te quiero- le dijo, tomándolo por la cintura. El castaño colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo para después besarse con el mayor apasionadamente.

Stiles sintió como el mayor bajaba sus manos hasta posarlas en su culo. Derek apretó las nalgas del castaño, haciendo que éste gimiera quedamente durante el beso. Continuaron besándose un buen rato hasta que les empezó a faltar el oxígeno. Al separarse el menor miro al mayor con deseo.

-Vamos a tu cuarto. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

-¿Estas seguro?- le preguntó con duda.-No quiero que te sientas presionado.

-Estoy... totalmente... seguro- dijo entre beso y beso.-Lo necesito.

-Vamos entonces- dijo sonriéndole ampliamente, tomando su mano.

Sin más empezaron a correr en dirección a la casa.

CONTINUARÁ...


	20. ¿Qué estás esperando?

Al llegar a la casa, corrieron escaleras arriba hasta la habitación del mayor, en cuanto Derek cerró la puerta de la habitación estampó en la misma a el menor con algo de brusquedad. El mayor pego sus labios con los del menor algo ansioso, Derek no espero mucho para empezar a devorar la boquita de Stiles, el cual no tardó nada en corresponderle el beso y en colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. 

Ambos estaban muy hambrientos el uno del otro. Y no pretendían esperar más. 

El moreno alzó al castaño con agilidad, agarrándolo por el culo, haciendo que éste enredara sus piernas en su cintura. Derek camino cargando a Stiles hasta la cama, se sentó en la misma, haciendo que el castaño se sentará sobre su regazo a horcajadas. Sin dejar de besarse, el castaño comenzó a quitarse su saco con desesperación y rapidez, en cuanto se vio librado de esa prenda, le quitó la corbata al mayor para después quitarle el saco, con ayuda del moreno, tirando la prenda en alguna parte de la habitación. Stiles empezó a restregar repetidas veces su culo con la prominente erección de su alfa a la par que gemía de forma sonora. Tras hacer eso el moreno gruño de casi forma animal mientras seguían besándose. Derek dejo de besar a Stiles para bajar por su cuello y empezar recorrer el mismo con su legua, el castaño le dio más acceso a su cuello, el cual el azabache aprovechó dejando chupetones. El alfa estaba por comenzar a quitarle la camisa a su beta, pero en eso alguien abrió la puerta y encendió la luz del dormitorio. 

Los dos quedaron congelados en su sitio, mirando sorprendidos y algo asustados a quien había entrado en la habitación. Tanto el alfa como el beta quedaron sin habla.

-Así que ustedes son los calenturientos que escuche en la planta de abajo, quién lo diría, ¿eh?

No dijeron nada ante ese comentario. Tan solo siguieron en silencio, en estado de shock.

-¿No dirán nada? ¿En serio?- inquirió con diversión la chica.

El primero en reaccionar fue Stiles.

-Hola Cora... ¿qué tal? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- inquirió de forma animada y a la vez nerviosa el castaño, incorporándose. El azabache también se levanto, quedando al lado de Stiles.

La menor de los Hale puso los ojos en blanco, negando.

-Hola Stiles, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Lo que me trae por aquí es que estaba abajo, vine al baño, cuando salí escuché gemidos desde la habitación de mi hermano y de inmediato pensé que eran un par de calenturientos. Subí hasta aquí con la intención de echar a ese par de calenturientos. Y heme aquí. No sabía que se trataba de ustedes.

-¿No nos oliste?- cuestionó el azabache.

-No se me ocurrió, además creía que sólo se trataba de alguna parejita que quería intimidad. No se me pasó por la mente usar mi olfato. De haber sabido que se trataba de ustedes ni subo. Pero eso si, los iba a acribillar de preguntas en la mañana. Eso seguro.

-Como viste que somos nosotros, bueno... ¿no nos vas a dejar a solas?- inquirió el castaño algo cohibido. El pobre sólo quería seguir a lo suyo.

Cora miro al castaño con incredulidad para después negar divertida.

-Claro, pero me gustaría aclarar unas cosas. Como por ejemplo que por lo que vi hace unos cuantos minutos, se reconciliaron. Por cierto me alegro de cierta forma, pero no entiendo cómo pasó- les dijo, mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Cora, Stiles y yo estábamos en medio de algo, ¿podrías irte?- preguntó el mayor con hastío.-Mañana hablaremos.

La morena le dedicó a su hermano una mirada de pocos amigos. Su hermano sin duda era un imbécil.

-¡Bien!- accedió, irritada.-Sólo una una cosa. Stiles, antes de venir para acá me encontré con Lydia en la fiesta y me pregunto por ti- le informó.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido. Apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta que se había olvidado por completo de la pelirroja. Y ahora que se acordaba de ella, no sabía que hacer. Estaba perdido. ¿Qué haría? Metió la pata y bien profundo. Lo sabía muy bien.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó, angustiado.-Me olvide por completo de Lydia, ¿qué voy a hacer? Se suponía que ella y yo íbamos a ir a su casa y...- el beta no termino de hablar al percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo.

El mayor gruño, cerrando los ojos y apretando sus manos en puños. La morena y el castaño pudieron oler la sangre cuando el azabache clavo sus uñas en sus palmas.

-¡¿Tu y Lydia qué?!- bramó, mirándolo con furia, mostrando sus ojos rojos.

Stiles solo puso una expresión de temor.

-Lo siento, ¿si? Estaba deprimido por lo qué pasó entre nosotros, simplemente trataba de olvidarte con Lydia, suena horrible, pero estaba muy dolido, aunque no funcionó al final de cuentas. Simplemente te quiero a ti y siempre será así.

Derek al escuchar esas palabras se relajó considerablemente y torno el color de sus ojos a su verde habitual, aunque todavía tenía la duda sobre si el castaño se iba a acostar con Lydia.

-¿Si lo ibas a hacer con Lydia?- inquirió algo más calmado, pero todavía en su tono había un deje de molestia.

-La verdad es que no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Lo más probable que hubiera pasado sino me hubieras raptado es que terminaría diciéndole a Lydia que no quería hacerlo y que no me siento de esa forma respecto a ella- le explicó para luego suspirar.- Lamento haberte enfadado, Derek.

El moreno suspiro con tranquilidad. Sabía que el castaño decía la verdad, lo cual hizo que todo su enfado inicial se fuera.

-Está bien. Te entiendo. Lo importante es que no ibas a hacer nada con ella, sólo olvidémoslo, pero aunque odio admitirlo tienes que disculparte con Lydia y ser sincero con ella.

-Él tiene razón. Tienes que hacerlo, Stiles- concordó la morena con su hermano.-Lydia es muy linda, no se lo merece.

-Lo sé. Lo haré, pero no ahora. Prometo hablar con ella mañana, Cora, ¿me cubrirías?- le rogó con la mirada.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo. Diré que me llamaste diciendo que te fuiste con tus padres porque no te sentías bien del estomago por comer tantos dulces. Tus padres se fueron hace unos minutos, así que se lo creerá. 

-¿Estas segura?- inquirió no muy convencido.

-Muy segura. Déjalo en mis manos. Ahora me voy. Los dejo para que puedan hacer cosas sucias- dijo de forma pícara, apagando la luz. Derek ante ese comentario puso los ojos en blanco y Stiles se sonrojó- Nos vemos- se despidó, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto Cora salió, se giraron, quedando uno frente al otro.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó el menor, colgándose del cuello de Derek.-¡Tómame ya!

El moreno lo miro un tanto incrédulo, sonriéndole y agarrándolo por la cintura, pegándolo más hacia sí. Ambas erecciones quedaron juntas.

-Estas muy ansioso por lo visto- comentó de forma seductora, restregando su erección con la de el menor.

-Bastante- admitió con voz jadeante.-¿Qué estás esperando? ¿La navidad?- inquirió con sorna.

Derek no espero más y continuó con su tarea de devorarle la boca al castaño, pero esta vez haciéndolo lentamente. Se separaron cuando sus pulmones necesitaron oxígeno, aprovechando eso Stiles se deshizo del agarre del mayor y empezó a quitarle la camisa al azabache, desabrochando todos los botones con rapidez, tras terminar la tarea se la quitó, tirando la camisa en alguna parte de la habitación.

Una vez sin la camisa Stiles comenzó acariciar con ambas manos el torso de Derek con parsimonia, recreándose más en los abdominales de éste.

-Vaya, veo que en serio te gustan- comentó burlón. El castaño sin dejar de tocarlo levanto la mirada de su abdomen para mirarlo a él. En esa mirada había deseo puro.

-La verdad que sí- rió un poco.

-¿Sabes? No se me hace justo que yo esté sin camisa y que tú todavía tengas la tuya.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué sugieres entonces?- inquirió de forma juguetona.

-Emparejar las cosas- el moreno abrió la camisa del castaño de un tirón, haciendo que los botones salieran despedidos por todas partes. Ante tal acción Stiles puso mala cara y despegó sus manos del torso de Derek.

-Eres un bruto- se quejó.-¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó esta camisa?

-Sólo es una camisa. No hagas un drama por eso. Te compraré otra- dijo sin sentir la más mínima culpa mientras le quitaba la camisa. El menor suspiro para luego negar, sonriendo.

-Eres todo un caso.

-Así me quieres- Stiles tan sólo asintió, riéndose.

-Mejor yo me desnudo, no vaya a ser que me rompas otra cosa- dijo para acto seguido descalzarse con sus propios pies, seguido de eso se agachó para quitarse sus calcetines, una vez sin ellos se desabrochó su cinturón y después su pantalón, se quitó el mismo junto con su bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo. Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rosa al ver que el moreno se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. 

Derek gruño de excitación y cerró los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos estos eran rojos.

-Voy por algo al baño, mientras regreso me vas a esperar acostado en la cama, ¿entiendes?- inquirió con voz ronca. Stiles asintió con sumisión.

Tras haberse ido al baño Derek, Stiles acató la orden, acostándose en la cama, esperando por el alfa. Éste salió del baño en menos de un minuto con una botella de lubricante y además de eso iba ya completamente desnudo, gracias a luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana el castaño pudo escudriñar el cuerpo del moreno, recreándose un poco en su más que evidente erección, abrió los ojos como platos mientras se preguntaba internamente si toda esa inmensidad entraría en él. Ya lo averiguaría. 

Ya estando junto a la cama el alfa dejo el lubricante sobre la mesita de noche y como lo hizo el beta escudriñó a éste con una mirada llenada de lascivia. Stiles se excito aún más ante esa mirada que le dedicaba el mayor, abriendo sus piernas en una clara invitación para que se metiera entre ellas, la cual el moreno no dudó en aceptar, acostándose sobre el castaño, metiéndose entre sus piernas. Una vez estando encima del menor Derek beso a éste sin prisas, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Después de estarse besando unos minutos el moreno se separó del castaño, bajando hasta su cuello, pasando su lengua por el mismo para luego morderlo con ímpetu, Stiles cerró los ojos y se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa ante la mordedura, pero se dejó hacer. Derek succiono su piel en esa misma zona donde lo mordió, de pasó mientras saboreaba la sangre del menor, dejándole un chupetón. Repitió el proceso por todo el cuello y torso de Stiles, hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde pasó su lengua por toda la erección del castaño, éste no pudo evitar gemir de excitación. Luego de lamer toda la extensión de Stiles, Derek se la metió en la boca y empezó a succionarla suavemente.

-Mierda...- gimió el castaño.

El azabache siguió un rato con su labor para después bajar hasta la entrada del castaño donde la chupo y mordió.

-Oh Dios...- gimió quedamente.-Derek... más...- pidió. El castaño no creía que lo que el moreno hacía le fuera a gustar tanto.

El mayor sonrío complacido ante esa suplica, complaciéndolo continuo haciéndolo un poco más. Al pasar unos escasos minutos se apartó de la entrada del menor, quien se quejó ante esa acción. Derek tomo el lubricante de la mesita de noche, embadurnando tres de sus dedos y su pene, dejo el lubricante en su sitio y volvió a centrase en la entrada de Stiles. Hizo lo mismo de chupar y morder su entrada por un momento para después meter su lengua de lleno.

-¡Derek!- gritó ante tremenda intromisión.

Movió su lengua lo más profundo que pudo y de paso metió un dedo en su interior, moviendo ambos con habilidad.

-Derek...- gimió su nombre, deshaciéndose de placer. Escucharlo gemir de esa forma le hizo saber al azabache que había encontrado la próstata del castaño.

Continuó estimulándolo en esa zona, sacó su lengua pero metió otro dedo y de ese dedo dio seguimiento un tercer dedo, mientras seguía estimulándolo beso la boca del menor con gula, éste enredo sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, correspondiéndole el beso de la misma forma. Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Stiles temblar por el placer supo que estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, así que saco sus dedos, lo cual hizo que protestara, molesto. Estaba a punto de correrse y su compañero se detenía. No puedo evitar dedicarle una mirada llena de reproche, frunciendo sus labios en un puchero. Derek sintió tanta ternura ante ese gesto.

-Lo siento, pero ibas a correrte y todavía falta lo mejor- sin más que agregar se empezó a introducir dentro del castaño con lentitud para no lastimarlo. Durante la penetración el menor intento reprimir un gemido de dolor, el moreno lo miro preocupado.-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, continúa, estaré bien- le animó a seguir.

Derek continuo introduciendo su miembro, ya una vez dentro por completo espero a que Stiles se adaptará a tenerlo dentro.

-Ya puedes moverte- le informó el menor.

Empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de él, Stiles al sentir que como progresivamente las embestidas iban aumentando de velocidad y que el dolor se iba volviendo placer soltó varios gemidos, excitando más a Derek.

-Derek...- gimió el castaño.

-Mierda Stiles... que apretado estas...- gruño extasiado.

Stiles rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Derek, haciendo que llegara más afondo. El castaño continuo gimiendo el nombre de Derek conforme éste iba aumentado las penetraciones, el moreno busco la boca del castaño, acallando sus gemidos. Se besaron desbordando amor y pasión. Sin poder evitarlo Stiles se separó de la boca de Derek.

-Derek- gimió de forma escandalosa el menor. Encontró su próstata.

Volvió a besarlo para continuar con las embestidas dando de lleno en ese punto que enloquecía a Stiles. 

-Derek... me vengo...- le anunció en voz queda.

El mayor tan solo aceleró aún más las penetraciones.

-¡Derek!- gritó su nombre llegando al éxtasis.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Derek le siguió, gruñendo de casi forma animal. El moreno cayó encima de él completamente extasiado y con la respiración acelerada.

-Eso estuvo... tan bien- comentó el menor con voz jadeante.

-Definitivamente- dijo igual con voz jadeante. Cuando su respiración estuvo acompasada se retiró del interior de Stiles y se echó a su lado.

Lo miro dándose cuenta que el menor se estaba quedando dormido, con un poco de esfuerzo retiro el edredón que estaban aplastando para después arropar con el mismo al castaño, éste ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Lo beso con suavidad en los labios y se cubrió con el edredón para poder finalmente descansar. No tardó mucho en seguir a Stiles quedándose profundamente dormido. Mañana sería un largo día, ambos tendrían muchas explicaciones que dar.


	21. Desayuno en familia

El castaño despertó y se encontró con que el moreno aún dormía apaciblemente, sonrió por lo tranquilo que se veía, parecía que estaba en paz. 

Empezó a observar con detenimiento toda la anatomía de Derek, cuando llegó hasta el torso del mayor se recreó un poco ahí, él solo podía pensar que tenía al novio (compañero) más sexy de todo el bendito mundo. 

Siguió recorriéndolo hasta que llegó a la erección del moreno, la cual estaba cubierta por el edredón, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de verla. 

Curioso, Stiles le retiro el edredón a Derek, él cuál seguía en un estado inconsciente, al retirarlo miro con detalle el miembro del azabache, a su mente llegó la pregunta de ¿cómo fue posible que todo eso entrara en él? Desconocía la respuesta de aquella cuestión, pero sí sabía que era posible, lo pudo comprobar anoche. 

Después de observarla con minuciosidad, sintió un enorme deseo de que ese miembro viril se volviera a perder dentro suyo, en lo más profundo de él y que volviera a tocar ese punto que lo volvía loco.

Con parsimonia se colocó a horcajadas sobre la cadera del mayor.

Pensó en prepararse pero descartó esa idea, después de toda esa "acción" de anoche ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, o al menos eso creía.

Tomo el miembro de Derek con su mano derecha y empezó a introducirlo dentro de su ano, una vez ya dentro de él completamente, colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del alfa y comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, al momento de haber comenzado a moverse soltó un gemido de gusto y aceleró sus movimientos.

Al pasar unos escasos minutos Derek despertó y miro a Stiles a la cara entre sorprendido y adormilado.

-¿No pudiste despertarme?- inquirió con sorna y dedicándole una sonrisa burlesca al beta.

Stiles solo le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y siguió a lo suyo. Derek se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y tomando al castaño por las caderas. Sin vacilaciones beso al menor con hambre, éste le correspondió de la misma forma. Con sus manos le indicó que empezará a saltar sobre su pene, lo cual el menor no dudó en hacer.

Nada mejor como iniciar el día que con sexo. 

****

Cuando terminaron su sesión matutina de sexo, tomaron una ducha juntos (donde volvieron a follar), se vistieron. Cómo Stiles no tenía ropa Derek tuvo que prestarle una playera que le quedaba grande, llegándole casi arriba de los muslos y unos pantalones que igual le quedaban grandes. Bajaron a desayunar con toda la familia ya esperándolos. 

Se encontraron con casi toda la familia ya repartida en la mesa, la única persona que faltaba era Malia. 

-Buenos días- saludó el moreno, sentándose al lado del patriarca de los Hale.

-Buenos días- saludó también el menor, sentándose junto a su compañero.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se abocaron a seguir con sus respectivos alimentos, al ver que nadie decía nada la pareja prosiguió a servirse de la comida de la mesa.

Comieron con tranquilidad por lapso de unos minutos hasta que el progenitor de los Hale rompió el silencio cómodo que se había formado.

-Así que, ya están juntos por lo que he visto- comentó el moreno mayor con una sonrisa.

La pareja se quedó congelada en su sitio al oír esas palabras provenientes de Robert Hale.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos, ya era hora a decir verdad. No se por qué tanto drama entre ustedes. En fin les doy mi bendición, espero un día, no muy lejano, me den nietos, espero en serio que no tarden- dijo para después darle un sorbo a su humeante taza de café. Miro a la pareja, sus rostros eran un poema.-Si se preguntan cómo lo sabemos, porque sí lo sabemos todos en esta mesa, pues tal vez si no hubieran follado esta mañana no lo hubiéramos sabido, aunque de todas formas nos hubiéramos enterado por Cora, que por si no nos quedó claro que ya están juntos, ella nos lo reafirmó con lo que hicieron anoche- la mencionada no pudo evitar reírse con malicia. Stiles le dedicó una mirada de odio, mientras que la morena hacía un corazón con sus manos y decía sin emitir sonido alguno "se que me amas".-Además el cuello de Stiles está todo cubierto de chupetones, recuerden las heridas hechas por alfas tardan más en sanar. Bien hecho hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti, no pudiste escoger a mejor compañero que a Stiles, espero tengan una vida plena y feliz, y llena de hijos.

-Gracias papá- le agradeció a su progenitor con cierto orgullo. El mayor solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hijo para luego dirigir su atención al castaño.

-Stiles, si mi hijo te vuelve a hacer daño solo dímelo y verá cómo se debe tratar con el respeto debido a los compañeros- dijo, tornando sus ojos a color rojo carmesí.

-Sí, gracias Robert- le agradeció algo cohibido y sonrojado.

-Y por cierto bienvenido a la familia oficialmente- le sonrió el mayor.

-Gracias- dijo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su "suegro".

Desde que Robert empezó a hablar toda la familia se aguantó las ganas de reírse de la pareja por haberse vistos descubiertos, pero al terminar al fin el patriarca de los Hale de hablar, la familia comenzó a reír (excepto Robert). 

Derek solo puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio y siguió desayunando, por otro lado Stiles desde que el moreno mayor empezó hablar estaba que quería que la tierra se abriera y lo tragase, y lo escupiera al otro lado del mundo, el pobre estaba más que apenado.

Había olvidado por completo que los integrantes de la familia Hale los pudieran estar escuchando, pero le gano la calentura y ahora tenía que soportar a la familia reírse de él, bueno de él y Derek, aunque a éste parecía no importarle mucho eso.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estén juntos- les comentó la alfa al haber terminado de reírse, dedicándoles una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo igual, en serio ya era hora de que se dejaran de dramas y estuvieran juntos- comentó Laura, aún riéndose un poco.

-Sí- concordó Cora con su hermana.

Stiles la miro un tanto molesto.

-Eres una chismosa Cora- le reprochó a la morena.

-Aunque no hubiera dicho nada se hubieran enterado igual, si no hubieran estado de calenturientos tal vez y no, pero tienes esos chupetones ja ja ja- se rió Cora.

Todos se rieron, menos Stiles, quien se sonrojó. El castaño volteó a ver a su novio y lo miro con enfado.

-¿Te causa gracia?- inquirió el beta con visible molestia.

Éste solo se encogió de hombros.

-Un poco- el menor siguió mirándolo, molesto.-Debes admitirlo que es algo gracioso- Stiles le dedicó una última mirada y continuó con su desayuno.

Todos los miembros de la familia Hale intentaron no volver a reírse, ya habían incordiado al castaño lo suficiente para seguir haciéndolo, mejor dejarlo tranquilizarse. Aunque en definitiva era divertido sulfurar a Stiles. 

De ahí ya no hubo más inconvenientes, siguieron desayunado con tranquilidad a veces solo hablaban de cosas triviales.

Sí, nada mejor que un desayuno en familia.


	22. Ruptura

Al terminar de desayunar, el moreno fue con su padre a su despacho a atender unos asuntos y mientras tanto el castaño junto con Cora fueron a la sala a jugar Mortal Kombat, la morena como casi siempre le iba ganando a Stiles, a él cuál se le notaba en el semblante lo frustrado que estaba.

-No es justo- se quejó el beta.-Tu eres muchísimo mejor que yo en este juego.

-Tu fuiste el que quiso jugar este juego- argumentó la morena, dejando al personaje del contrario K.O. La loba rio triunfal.-¡Si! Te gane por cuarta vez- se regocijo de su victoria.

El beta tira el control de la consola al piso, molesto y frustrado.

-Ya no quiero jugar este juego- hizo un puchero.

La menor de los Hale puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

-Bien. Eres un aguafiestas. No aguantas nada, Stiles- se quejó, dejando su control en la mesita.

Stiles solo le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, para luego acostarse en el sofá, colocando sus pies sobre el regazo de Cora.

-¿Cómodo?- inquirió la morena con diversión.

-De hecho sí- respondió, sonriendo con sorna.

-Sí no fueras mi amigo y ahora cuñado te rompería un fémur y eso que el hueso más fuerte que existe.

-Eres tan tierna- dijo con sarcasmo, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce a su cuñada.-Por lo visto sigues con la idea de estudiar medicina.

La morena solo se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo irás a casa de Lydia a terminarla?- preguntó con suspicacia.

Y ahí fue que Stiles recordó el tema de Lydia. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Ni lo recordaba, ¿sabes?- se sincero, rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad.

-Eso lo sabía, por eso te lo recordé- sonrió de forma maligna.

El castaño la miro con cara de malas pulgas.

-Deberías ir ahora- le sugirió. Aunque sonaba más a una orden.-Ella merece que seas honesto.

-Lo se. ¿Qué hay de Derek? Se suponía que después de que se desocupara pasaríamos todo el día juntos- explicó haciendo un puchero.

En realidad el lobo no quería irse. Temía enfrentarse con la pelirroja.

-Yo te excuso con él. Vete tranquilo- dijo haciendo un ademán para que se fuera.

-No tengo dinero para un taxi y no quiero irme caminando. Esta muy lejos- se quejó.

-Ten- le extendió las llaves del Camaro de Derek.

El castaño tomó las llaves con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Por qué tienes las llaves del coche de Derek?

-Las tome por sí se presentaba esta situación- contestó con simpleza, mirando sus uñas.

-Bien, pero no quiero ir con la ropa de Derek, se vería raro.

-Tengo un cambio de ropa tuyo en mi cuarto de las veces que te quedas a dormir.

Le volvió a dedicar una cara de malas pulgas.

-Te odio.

-Se que quisiste decir que me amas- sonrió con suficiencia.

****

Stiles se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja, intentando tener valentía para tocar, pero fallando en rotundo. Finalmente se acobardó y se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse por donde vino, pero la puerta se abrió.

-¿Stiles?

El nombrado se dio la vuelta para encarar a la humana. Al voltearse vio que ella iba con Prada, su perra, aparentemente la iba a llevar a pasear.

-Hola, Lydia- la saludo intentando sonar calmado.

-No esperaba a que vinieras, iba a llevar a pasear a Prada.

-Lo siento, debí haberte llamado diciendo que venía.

-No importa, vamos pasa. Llevaré a pasear a Prada más tarde- entro a la casa seguida por el castaño.

Lydia se arrodilló y le quitó la correa a Prada, para después incorporarse y dejar la correa en la mesa de centro de la sala.

-Sentémonos en el sofá.

El beta solo asintió en acuerdo. Una vez sentados en el sofá, la primera en hablar fue la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Cora me dijo que tuviste que irte con tus padres porque te sentías mal- dijo algo preocupada.

El lobo no quería tener que irse por las ramas, así que sería directo para acabar con todo rápido.

-Oh eso... Lydia, en realidad no me sentía mal, Cora te mintió porque se lo pedí. Sí me fui de la fiesta, pero no con mis padres, fui a la mansión Hale... con Derek, me acoste con Derek. Nosotros...- antes que siguiera relatando la historia con tristeza y pena recibió una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, que por supuesto se la merecía, aunque no le dolió.

-¡Eres un idiota! Creía que ya habías superado a Derek. Debí suponer que no era así cuando te atrape mirándolo en la boda- le espetó, no estaba llorando pero parecía con ganas de llorar.

-Lo lamentó, no debí salir contigo cuando aún sentía cosas por Derek. Te mereces a alguien mejor.

Lydia se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cocina. El castaño se levantó dispuesto a irse, pensando que la humana ya no quería seguir hablando con él y antes de que diera un paso, la pelirroja regresó con una jarra grande de limonada rosa en las manos.

-¿Qué vas a...- antes de terminar la pregunta Lydia le vació todo el interior de la jarra sobre su cabeza, empapándolo. La pelirroja le sonrió con suficiencia-Me lo merecía- dijo resignado.

-Ya te puedes ir- dejó la jarra vacía sobre la mesa de centro y camino escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Lydia dejó solo al lobo en su sala, sintiéndose el peor y sintiéndose mojado.

**** 

-Por lo que veo te fue de maravilla- comentó Cora con sarcasmo desde el sofá, mientras comía helado viendo una película.

Le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Ja ja ja, que graciosa eres- dijo sarcástico.

-Te lo merecías en mi opinión.

-Lo se, yo también pienso igual.

-Derek esta en su recámara, le comenté de adonde ibas, solo se molesto porque te llevas su auto. Deberías ir con él- le comentó distraída comiendo helado de algodón de azúcar.

El castaño solo asintió y se fue escaleras arriba al cuarto del mayor. Toco antes de entrar.

-Entra, Stiles- dijo el azabache del otro lado de la puerta.

El menor entro un tanto cohibido por estar mojado. Al entrar Derek estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro, lo dejo en la mesita de noche al entrar el otro. Miro con gesto serio a su pareja recorriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-Veo que no te fue bien- comentó sin ningún rastro de burla en su voz.

-Me lo merecía.

-No creía que llegaría hacer eso francamente. Como sea, fui a tu casa a traerte una maleta con ropa, quiero que estes aquí unos días, y que pases navidad conmigo y mi familia, hablé con tus padres y están de acuerdo con que pases navidad con nosotros- le informó.

-Oh, está bien, me parece buena idea. Será lindo pasar navidad contigo y tu familia- dijo alegre e ilusionado.

-Ve a ducharte. Yo estaré aquí esperándote para que me cuentes todo, ¿si?- inquirió mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ok.

El mayor tomo el libro y continuo leyendo.

Vio sobre la cama que Derek ya le tenía predispuesta una muda de ropa que era una de sus pijamas que tenía en casa, no era de sus favoritas debido a que estaba conformado por un short que le llegaba a medio muslo que era de cuadros color azul marino, beige y blanco y en la parte superior era una playera de color azul marino. Solo recuerda haberla usado una vez y solo porque no tenía más pijamas limpias. 

Fue hacia los cajones donde estaban las playeras y camisas de Derek. Abrió el primer cajón, busco alguna playera que le gustara, al cabo de unos escasos segundos sacó una playera color vino manga larga. Se metió al baño junto con la pijama, excluyendo solo la playera azul marino. 

**** 

A los veinte minutos que entró el castaño al baño, salió con el cabello húmedo. Derek al percatarse de su presencia dejó el libro donde antes y se incorporó de la cama, sentándose en la orilla de ésta.

Sinceramente el menor no quería hablar del asunto de Lydia, así que decidió hacer algo.

-Bien, siéntate y cuéntame lo qué pasó.

Stiles asintió y se acercó a la cama matrimonial, en vez de sentarse al lado del moreno, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, colocando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del contrario.

El alfa lo miro con cierta sorpresa.

-Esperaba que te sentaras al lado mío, no sobre mi- se rio algo divertido.

-No quiero hablar de eso- hablo bajito para después besarlo de forma lenta. 

Siguieron besándose por un largo rato, hasta que el menor se separó de Derek, el cual lo miraba un tanto confundido. El castaño se empezó a quitar el short, el cual era su única prenda inferior, se quedó con el short a media pantorrilla derecha, para después abrir el pantalón del azabache, sacando su miembro más que erecto y todo eso ante el asombro de éste. Tomo el miembro con su diestra y comenzó a introducirlo en su ano, una vez ya sentado sobre el miembro, procedió el menor a moverse en círculos. El moreno colocó sus manos en las caderas del contrario. Stiles se acercó al rostro del mayor y volvió a besarlo de esa forma lenta y deliciosa que ambos les encantaba.

-Derek- gimió quedó. Su voz se escuchaba llena de placer.

-Te preparaste para mi, ¿no es así?- inquirió en un jadeo, se apreciaba cierto tono burlón.

-Todo... por no tener... que hablar- admitió entre gemidos.-Dios... que rico se siente- acelero los movimientos.

-Terminando esto, vamos a hablar, ¿lo sabes?

-No lo arruines... y ayúdame... a cabalgarte.

Dicho y hecho, Derek lo ayudó a subir y bajar sobre su pene. Empezaron lento en un principio, pero al poco rato aceleraron sus movimientos. Stiles ya prácticamente saltaba sobre el mayor, mientras gemía entre beso y beso que se daban. 

-¡Ya no aguanto!... me ven...- No alcanzo a terminar de hablar, debido al orgasmo. Se vino sobre sus vientres.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Derek se vino dentro del menor.

Ya en un rato hablarían, solo recuperaban el aliento y se limpiaran. El tema de Lydia podía esperar otro rato.


	23. Navidad

Los días pasaban con parsimonia para Stiles en la mansión Hale, desde el día que terminó con Lydia había estado con Derek casi todo el tiempo. Ya sea que vieran una película en la habitación del mayor, ir a caminar por el bosque, o simplemente tener tórridos encuentros en el cuarto de Derek. 

Aunque el menor estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el azabache durante su estancia en la mansión Hale, también pasaba tiempo de calidad con otros miembros de la familia Hale como Cora, con quien jugaba videojuegos generalmente; pasabas ratos agradables de igual forma con Laura conversando, o haciendo maratón de alguna serie y le encantaba pasar el tiempo cocinando con Talia, ayudarla a preparar el desayuno, comida y cena; o tan sólo haciéndole compañía mientras ella cocinaba.

Con los individuos con los que no convivía mucho Stiles era con Robert, que comúnmente se la pasaba en su despacho trabajando, pero los pocos ratos que el castaño llegaba a pasar con el patriarca de los Hale los disfrutaba escuchando las anécdotas de su juventud, o escuchando historias vergonzosas de sus hijos. Y con Malia, con quien en algunas ocasiones intento hablar para enmendar las cosas, no tenía caso seguir enojado con ella. Pero las veces que intento hablar con ella, la coyote le huía como si tuviera la peste bubónica. Ya vería el beta como solucionar las cosas con Malia.

Entre las cosas que había aprovechado a hacer en su tiempo libre esos días, había sido disculparse con Paige por todo, sólo bastó un peluche gigante de jirafa, los cuales eran los animales favoritos de la castaña; unas galletas de chispas de chocolate y brownies, todo horneado por él; un café y unas disculpas llenas de sinceridad y arrepentimiento por sus actos. Todo había quedado zanjado entre ambos y quedaron como amigos.

Ya mañana era noche buena y el castaño se encontraba sentando en la mesa del comedor, terminando de envolver una caja con papel de regalo color rojo.

-¿Qué envuelves, Stiles? ¿Acaso es mi regalo?- inquirió Laura en broma, sentándose en la silla que estaba a la derecha del menor.

-Qué va. Ese ya lo envolví hace días- respondió divertido, anudándole un listón dorado en forma de moño al rededor de la caja.

-Entonces, ¿para quien es éste?- preguntó, admirando el trabajo tan bonito del lobo.

-Para Talia, era el único obsequio que me faltaba por envolver. Los demás ya están listos. Ojalá les gusten- dijo en tono soñador.

A penas hace unos días Stiles pudo ir a su casa a buscar los regalos para la familia Hale y efectivamente el único que faltaba por envolver era el obsequio de la alfa, el cual al fin estaba listo.

-Nos van a encantar, siempre sabes que darnos- le aseguro con una sonrisa.

El castaño solo se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta.

-Aquí entre nos, ¿qué le darás a mi hermano? Tengo mucha curiosidad, prometo no decírselo a él ni a nadie. Dime, anda, antes que vuelva Derek y nos oiga.

-No te voy a decir, tiene que ser sorpresa- alegó, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Tiene que ser sorpresa si, para quien recibe el obsequio. No importa si yo lo se.

-Quiero que se sorprendan todos y eso te incluye a ti.

-Sí me dices que le vas a dar a Derek te digo que te voy a regalar yo- intento negociar.

-Nop. Quiero sorprenderme con tu regalo- se negó.

-Bien, sí me dices que es, te digo que te va a dar Derek- siguió insistiendo.

El menor la miro con escepticismo.

-No creo que sepas que me va dar.

-Claro que lo se, yo lo ayude un poco con tu obsequio.

-¿En serio lo sabes?- inquirió incrédulo.

-Así es, ¿me dirás o no?

Stiles no se podía negar que se sentía tentado por saber que era, si su regalo era mejor que el de él y así mejorarlo; porque se sentiría mal si su regalo no era la gran cosa a comparación con el de el azabache. Pero si se enteraba arruinaría la sorpresa de su novio y así no tendría sentido.

-Prefiero no saber, gracias de todas formas por tu oferta.

Laura puso su mejor cara de borregito degollado.

-Por fa, quiero saber si acerté y es lo que estoy pensando- rogó, juntando sus manos como si fuese a rezar.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí te digo, tu me dices que le vas a obsequiar- volvió a negociar.

-De acuerdo, pero no le digas a nadie, ni menos a Derek- acepto a regañadientes.

-Te lo prometo- acepto, feliz.-Anda cuéntame y te digo lo que tenía en mente.

Se acercó al oído de la mayor y le susurró. Al terminar de contarle, la mayor tenía cara de estar confundida.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con sorpresa y con algo de incredulidad.

-Sí, ¿qué pensabas que era?- interrogó, ladeando la cabeza.

La loba desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Mejor no te digo, es ridículo, no querrás saberlo- respondió avergonzada mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

-Sí quiero, por eso te di la pista. ¡Laura, no te vayas y dime!- le reclamó a la primogénita de los Hale cuando ésta se iba del comedor.

Y así el castaño se quedó sin saber que era lo que pensaba Laura. Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Le iría a preguntar a Cora si sabía de casualidad que era lo que había pensado su hermana mayor que él le iba a regalar a Derek. Comúnmente ella sabía casi todos los secretos de los habitantes de la casa, así de curiosa y entrometida era la loba. Podía apostar a que Cora ya sabía cuáles eran los regalos de cada uno.

Se encaminó a la habitación de la menor de los Hale, donde sabia que estaba leyendo un cómic que él le había prestado. Entro sin tocar, al llegar la encontró acostada en su costado izquierdo, en su cama.

Se colocó frente a ella y le quitó el cómic.

-Oye lo estaba leyendo- se quejó, frunciendo el ceño levemente en señal de inconformidad.

-Te lo voy a regresar solo te iba a contar algo, a veces me ignoras si estás muy ensimismada leyendo- le aclaro para después dejar el cómic sobre la mesita de noche en el lateral izquierdo de la cama.

-Bien, soy toda oídos- lo instó a hablar, incorporándose y sentándose con presteza.

-Resumiendo lo qué pasó, hice un trato con Laura, que consistía en que si le decía que le iba a obsequiar a Derek ella me decía que había pensado que sería el regalo de Derek. Le conté y ella se rehusó a decirme según porque "era mejor que no supiera, que era ridículo y que no querría saberlo"- relato de carrerilla.

Cora ya veía por donde iban los tiros.

-Creo que ya se a donde quieres llegar. ¿Quieres saber si se lo que pensó Laura?

-Mmm, sí- respondió, asintiendo varias veces.

Claro que ella lo sabía. De hecho cuando Laura le contó lo que se le había ocurrido que le regalaría el castaño a su hermano, ambas coincidieron en la misma idea sobre el obsequio.

-Dame un momento- el castaño asintió un tanto dudoso. 

Tomo su teléfono de la mesita de noche y empezó a mensajear. Al cabo de un minuto dejó el teléfono en su sitio.

-Lo se- respondió con simpleza.

-Bueno, me dirías, ¿por favor?

Cora se había mensajeado con Laura, le había contado cuál era el obsequio de Stiles para su hermano. Y allí iba la idea de ella y su hermana, a la basura. Entendía porque su hermana no le había querido decir nada al castaño. Era muy estúpida la idea que se les había ocurrido. No le diría nada.

-No te voy a decir. Me mensaje con Laura y ya me dijo que es tu regalo. La verdad si es ridícula la idea que se nos ocurrió, digo nos porque ambas coincidimos en la misma idea. Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Stiles se sintió molesto por esa respuesta, no sólo Laura había roto su promesa, sino también Cora se rehusaba a decirle igual que la primogénita de los Hale. Le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos. ¿Por qué no le querían decir? Solo lo hacían sentir más curiosidad e incertidumbre por saber. ¿Tan malo era? 

Respiro profundo y contó hasta 10, en un intento de calmarse y no salirse de sus casillas. No era bueno teniéndo en cuenta que no tenía mucho de haber sido convertido.

-Laura es una rompe promesas, nunca más le confío algo- refunfuñó algo indignado.

Aunque igual, como siempre, terminaría volviéndole a confiar algo a Laura. Así era desde que era un niño. 

Puso cara de cachorro abandonado, seguiría insistiendo. No lo podía dejar estar y ya.

-Anda, dime. No puede ser tan malo.

-Ya dije que no te dire nada- le sonrió de forma juguetona. 

El castaño no quería tener que recurrir a su plan b, porque había una mínima posibilidad a que no terminara esa situación como a él le gustaría; pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. 

Esos días que había pasado en la mansión Hale mejoro bastante su forma de juego en el Mortal Kombat, todo gracias a su novio, quién le había estado enseñando algunas técnicas. Una vez que aprendió le gano a Derek en un día 8 partidas de 12, y eso ya era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que su novio era uno de los mejores jugadores del Mortal Kombat. Así qué tal vez no tenía de que preocuparse.

-Hagamos una apuesta, juguemos 3 partidas en el Mortal Kombat; el que gane 2 de 3 es el vencedor. Si gano me dices la idea que tuvieron tu y Laura y si tú llegarás a ganar que lo dudo porque he mejorado mucho en ese juego, haré algo que tú quieras que haga- le propuso, sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo.

La beta lo medito unos segundos, pensando que podría querer. Luego recordó algo. Se le ocurrió una buena idea, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Bien, acepto la apuesta. Vamos a ver quien es el mejor combatiente- sonrió de forma malisiosa.

-Ese seré yo- dijo con suficiencia, retándola con la mirada.

**** 

Stiles había perdido. 

Al parecer todo lo que le enseño Derek no fue suficiente para ganarle a Cora. La primera partida no la gano, pero aún podía ganarle, al menos eso llegó a pensar; a duras penas le gano a la morena en la segunda partida, en ese momento ya no se sentía tan seguro de poder ganarle; y terminó por ganarle Cora en la última partida.

Ahora no sólo el lobo se quedaba sin saber la idea que tuvieron Laura y Cora con respecto al regalo de su novio, sino que tendría que dejar de comer carne de inmediato y volverse vegetariano con una dieta muy pero muy estricta por 3 meses. No entendía cual era el propósito de Cora para que él se volviera vegetariano, prefería no indagar más en el asunto; solo se abocaría a cumplir con su parte de la apuesta. Él sí era un buen perdedor y además cumplía sus acuerdos o promesas.

Una cosa era segura, no volvería a apostar con Cora en el Mortal Kombat. Al menos aprendió algo ese día.

**** 

El castaño se encontraba dormido, desnudo, tapado con las sábanas hasta el cuello; dormía plácidamente babeando sobre la almohada. Habría seguido durmiendo hasta el mediodía si tan solo Derek no hubiera entrado a la habitación con la intención de despertarlo. 

Vio a su compañero con ternura, no pudo evitar sonreír; era tan adorable. Podría mirarlo dormir por horas, pero fue a despertarlo para mostrarle algo, no para contemplarlo dormir; ya lo haría después.

El moreno se sentó en la orilla de la cama y movió levemente el hombro de Stiles, éste se removió en su lugar y se acurrucó más en la cama. El menor no tenía la intención de levantarse pronto.

-Derek, quiero seguir durmiendo- hablo con voz somnolienta con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo se, mi amor, pero tengo que enseñarte algo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9.

El castaño gruñó en señal de queja.

-¿No puede esperar lo que sea que me quieras mostrar?- se acomodó mejor para volver a dormir.

Stiles solo quería seguir durmiendo otro rato, estaba demasiado cansado; Derek no le dejó dormir mucho anoche por estarlo follando hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

-Temo que no. Anda vamos- le instó a levantarse, incorporándose de la cama.

El menor se levantó con pereza, aún con los ojos cerrados. Al incorporarse en el piso sintió algo seco pegado atrás de su muslo izquierdo. Era los restos del esperma del azabache, el cual también aún seguía dentro de él y además todavía estaba húmedo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se sonrojó.

-¿Me darías unos minutos para bañarme? No tardaré.

Cuando Derek se percató del estado de su compañero no tuvo más opción que aceptar. No iba a dejar que su familia lo oliera así, sus hermanas incordiarían al pobre Stiles. Sabía que el menor se molestaba y avergonzaba cuando su familia hablaba, o se burlaba de su vida sexual. Mejor evitar altercados.

-Claro, yo te esperare aquí- dijo paciente.

El beta asintió y se adentró en el baño.

**** 

Una vez bañado y vestido, el castaño junto con Derek bajaron a la primera planta de la casa.

-¿Qué es eso que me tienes que mostrar?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió sonriéndole.-Ven vamos, está en mi coche- tomo su diestra y lo guió hasta afuera de la vivienda.-Ahora cierra los ojos y desconecta tus sentidos agudizados. Quiero que te sorprendas cuando abras tus ojos. No los abras hasta que te diga.

Plantados frente al Camaro Stiles acató las indicaciones de su novio con cierta intriga. Cuando el menor cerró sus ojos, Derek se acercó a su coche y abrió la puerta del conductor.

-Bien, ábrelos.

El castaño abrió sus ojos y miro con sorpresa lo que había dentro del coche. Dentro del coche se encontraba sentado en el asiento del conductor un cachorro de husky totalmente blanco y con ojos color azul. Ya hasta tenía un collar color café con una placa azul en forma de hueso.

Era hermoso, el castaño no se esperaba algo así, era tan tierno el perrito.

-¡Me encanta!- exclamo emocionado, tomando al cachorro en sus brazos, éste se dejó hacer lamiendo el rostro del menor.

El alfa miro con ternura a su compañero y le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor. Sabía que le iba a encantar.

-Me alegra escucharlo, recordé que desde siempre has querido tener un perro, pero tus padres nunca te dejaron tener uno porque según era mucha responsabilidad para ti. Hablé con ellos antes de estar seguro de obsequiártelo, están de acuerdo con que lo tengas siempre y cuando te hagas responsable de él- le contó, acariciando la cabeza del husky.

-Prometo que así será- aseguró, levantando en el aire al cachorro.-¿De donde lo sacaste?- preguntó algo distraído por jugar con el can.

-Con un amigo de Laura llamado Connor, su perra tuvo una camada y los estaba vendiendo. Compré al cachorro hace varios días, pero le pedí el favor a Connor que lo tuviera con él por unos días, se lo pedí porque no podía tenerlo aquí si tú ibas a estar aquí en mi casa. Fui a buscar al cachorro hace rato, por eso te desperté.

-Pues me alegra que lo hayas hecho, es tan adorable- dijo abrazando al cachorro.-A ver pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas?- inquirió apenas prestándole atención a la placa que cargaba en el collar.-Addison, ¿te llamas Addison? ¡Lo amo!- abrazo aún más emocionado a Addison.

-Sí le puse ese nombre porque hace tiempo me contaste que si tuvieras un perro lo llamarías Addison como el perro peculiar que sale en los libros del hogar de Miss Peregrine para niños peculiares- le confesó.

El castaño miro conmovido a su novio, él le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo; se acordó que siempre quizo un perrito y además lo nombró como deseo desde hace tiempo. Ahora sentía mal por su regalo, no era nada espectacular a comparación con el cachorro.

-Derek, es el regalo más lindo que me han dado, gracias. Ahora me siento mal por tu regalo, no es la gran cosa a comparación con Addison- dijo algo apenado.

-No digas eso, de seguro es genial- tomo su diestra en un gesto tranquilizante.

No quería que su compañero se sintiera mal por su regalo, solo quería darle algo que siempre deseo y así supiera lo importante que era para él.

-No lo es, pero como tú me diste tu regalo antes de tiempo lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo.

-Esta bien, no es necesario que lo hagas. Si te di a Addison antes fue porque quise, puedo esperar hasta mañana como los demás.

-Para nada, ahora vamos a que te de tu obsequio- tiro de su mano, arrastrando al mayor con todo y Addison en su brazo izquierdo.

Lo arrastró hasta que entraron a la recámara de Derek. Stiles dejó al cachorro en el piso y sacó de debajo de la cama una caja exageradamente grande envuelta en papel de regalo negro con un lazo color rojo anudado alrededor del obsequio. Lo dejó sobre la cama y volteó a ver a su novio, expectante. 

-Ábrelo- le instó, tomo a Addison en sus brazos.

El moreno deshizo el moño y quitó la tapa del regalo. Quedó asombrado por lo que había dentro. Eran todos los cómics que llegó a tener desde la infancia hasta su adolescencia, esos que según su madre había desechado a la basura.

-Se que no es un regalo tan impresionante como éste pequeñito- acarició con cariño al cachorro.-Hace tiempo me dijiste que algo que nunca le perdonaste a tu mamá fue que tirara todos tus cómics, lo que tú no sabías es que ella te mintió y que en realidad me los regalo. No te dije nada ese entonces por egoísta, eran de los primeros cómics así que estaba reacio a regresarte los. Unas semanas atrás antes de que regresaras a Beacon Hills mientras hablamos por teléfono me confesaste que desearías tener de vuelta esos cómics, que fue algo lindo de tu infancia. Así que me puse a buscarlos por mi cuarto y en el ático. Quise dártelos porque significaron algo muy especial para ti- relató algo triste. 

Derek tomo a Addison de los brazos del menor, dejándolo en el suelo, el husky solo se puso a corretear por la habitación. Stiles miro a su novio sin comprender, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el azabache tomo al beta por las caderas y lo beso lentamente.

-Me fascina- susurró, despegando sus labios de los contrarios.-Eres increíble, cada día me enamoras más- volvió a juntar sus labios.

-¿Te gusto de verdad?- preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-Claro que si. No sabes desde hace cuanto quería tenerlos de vuelta, es más quería comprarlos para pdf, pero no son lo mismo que tenerlos en físico y con tantos recuerdos que cada uno tiene para mi. Es maravilloso, gracias.

El menor se sonrojó.

-De nada, me alegro que te gustara en serio. Todavía te queda una sorpresa más.

-Espero seas tu desnudo en mi cama- bromeó, bajando sus manos hasta los glúteos del menor.

Stiles volvió a sonrojarse.

-No seas tonto, eso es en la noche. Tu otro obsequio lo escondí en otro sitio- rebelo, para después sepárese de Derek e ir hasta la pared donde estaba pegada la cama.

El moreno miro a su compañero con cierta curiosidad. Stiles despegó de la pared un póster de los X-Men que era de el mayor, detrás del póster había un agujero del tamaño de un puño; de ahí el castaño sacó una pequeña caja de regalo color verde militar. Derek frunció el ceño confundido y extrañado.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice ese agujero, fue Malia cuando teníamos 14 años. Ella lo hizo según porque quería un escondite para sus dulces de emergencia, yo solo sabía de su existencia.- se excusó, volviendo a pegar el póster en su sitio.-Abre tu otro regalo- le extendió la pequeña caja.

Derek la tomo y la abrió. Dentro había un anillo en forma de dos lobos que estaba hecho de plata. Miro con sorpresa a su joven pareja. El anillo era muy hermoso y de seguro muy costoso.

-Stiles, es realmente hermoso, me encanta, pero seguro debió costarte mucho- dijo un tanto preocupado.

-No te preocupes por ello, una tía mía maneja un negocio de joyería en Los Ángeles, lo mande hacer hace unos meses con ella, no me cobró nada porque según ella era un regalo para mi- le contó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Aún así gracias, es un gesto muy lindo.

-Vamos, póntelo. Quiero ver qué tal te queda. 

El azabache no se hizo mucho del rogar y se lo colocó en el anular derecho.

-Te queda bien, me gusta- dijo animado.

Le sonrió a su compañero, acariciando con cariño su mejilla, para posteriormente besarlo profundamente. Mientras ellos dos estaban ensimismados besándose Addison se entretuvo mordisqueando los zapatos a su alcance que estaba en la zapatera del mayor. Cuando Derek se diera cuenta de eso no le iba a causar mucha gracia.


	24. Resultados

Había pasado un mes desde qué pasó la navidad y Año Nuevo con los Hale. Se la paso muy bien en realidad, además de estar con los Hale estuvo con su familia. Fueron una de las mejores fiestas que pudo haber pasado.

Ahora era sábado y el castaño se encontraba recostado en su cama, últimamente se sentía con sueño y fatigado, solo quería estar en su cómoda cama. 

Gracias a eso Cora había insistido hace un par de días que se hiciera unos exámenes sanguíneos para ver si no tenía anemia después de volverse vegetariano, que para eso la menor de los Hale lo hizo volverse vegetariano, para ver si un hombre lobo podía darle anemia, pues ese día lo descubriría junto con ella.

Se supone que llegaría hace media hora con los resultados, pero aún no venía, al principio esperaba a Cora sentado en su escritorio mientras termina unos problemas de Cálculo, luego empezó a sentir un poco de sueño así que decidió recostarse un rato.

Estaba a nada de dormirse y sin más así lo hizo.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro suavemente y ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Cora. ¿Cuanto había dormido? 

Ahí estaba la morena frente a él, sonriéndole de forma dulce.

-Lamentó la demora, estaba investigando algo y no me fijé en la hora- se disculpo.

-No te preocupes, eso a veces me pasa- dijo bostezando.

El castaño hizo amago de incorporarse y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, golpeó levemente un lado de la cama, indicando a Cora que se sentara a su lado, así lo hizo ella.

-Veo que sigues con sueño y cansado- comentó sonriendo de lado.

-Sí la verdad que si, llevo así casi una semana y no se me pasa, no se que tan probable sea que tenga anemia, pero viendo que sigo igual no lo descarto- dijo riendo un poco.

-Hablando de eso tengo los resultados de tus análisis- dijo con el semblante algo serio.

-¿Ya los viste? ¿Tengo anemia?- inquirió curioso.

La morena se quedó callada por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad para Stiles. El castaño la miro preocupado.

-Dime qué pasa, me estás asustando, ¿tengo algo malo? Creía que ser hombre lobo me hacía inmune a cualquier enfermedad. Ahora tengo algo malo, ¿no es así? ¿Voy a morir?- cuestionó preocupado y muerto de miedo.

Pensaba que ahora que era hombre lobo no podía enfermarse de nada y que básicamente era inmortal, pero aparentemente pensó mal, ¿no? Iba a morir seguramente, no quería morir era muy joven, tenía tanto por lo cual vivir. Estaba aterrado, inevitablemente empezó a llorar y sollozar. ¿Desde cuando lloraba por todo?

La morena lo miro alarmada y lo abrazo para confortarlo.

-Stiles, cielo, ya no llores, perdón por asustarte, no estás enfermo, simplemente no se cómo decirte lo que tengo que decirte- le dijo con un tono conciliador.

El beta sorbió su nariz y se separó del abrazo de Cora para mirarla dudoso, aún con los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos.

-¿No tengo nada malo? ¿Entonces que te cuesta tanto decirme?- inquirió con molestia.

-Porque es una noticia un tanto fuerte, pero bueno solo lo diré y ya, y antes de hacerlo quiero que sepas que es posible y ha pasado antes, para que no me digas que es imposible, por eso me retrasé por investigar y cerciorarme.

-Ya dime, Cora- exigió desesperado por saber que ocurría.

-Bueno, en tus resultados solo salió una cosa anormal, una hormona llamada gonadotropina coriónica salio muy elevada en tus resultados, esa hormona se encuentra elevada cuando una mujer está embarazada. Así que bueno, estas embarazado, estas esperando un hijo de mi hermano.

En ese momento Stiles no supo cuándo todo se volvió negro.

Fin


End file.
